Don't paint over it
by Ketsia Raven logan
Summary: Her and him were very close but yet their closeness had a limit, why? Terra. The only thing who blocking the gap. But what if Terra was no longer a threat but she and he were no longer close. Could love ever triumph? Will someone stop one's desire of pain and blood lust? Will the see past the paint that disguises them? Sexual, depressing and violent content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, it is more emotional than the first but i find it to be better. I think that everyone who is not fond of depression and dark emotions should not be reading this book. There is also a romantic and bright side to it and is based around pain. Raven is a little OOC but she's allowed to be smile a little share a laugh with BB since she opened up to him. For does who are against BBxTerra don't worry its a BBxRae but only begins with Terra as his girl. but anys read and i hope you like it.****The story is set a year after Terra pushed BB away.**

**_Raven- 17; BB-16; Terra-16 but older than BB; Star-18; Nightwing-19; Cy-21_**

**PG-13 for violence, sex and depression. Your ass has been warn.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know i own nothing but the story plot...**

**_Don't stare._**

She looked at her book yet stole another glance but how could she not? Even if it had started out as just reading a book, it always ended with watching the happy couple that sat in the center of the couch. Stealing a kiss, snuggling, whispering sweet nothing into each other's ear as they watched TV.

**_Why did you even convince her to come back?_**

Rage and Jealousy questioned in her head.

**Because it was the right thing to do. Plus he could never be happy with us.**

Raven told them for the millionth time. Raven had feelings for the young changeling, maybe not proven in public but known all over Nevermore. She believed that he could never feel the same way not just because she was a demoness and he thought of her as his best friend but because she _wasn't_ Terra.

When she came to talk with Beastboy about his feelings once Terra had broke his heart. He'd always tell her that he loved Terra, no matter what she did; Betrayal, attempt of murder, betrayal again and pushing him away; He could never stop. So Raven had to stay strong and hear him out even though she wanted to cry a river and felt her heart shattering. She had to stay strong.

She only wanted to see Beastboy smile again even though it wasn't with her, she needed to see him smile again, just one more time. The last time he had smiled was at her 17th birthday party but she saw it was forced.

So she set out to convince Terra to come back, she had told her it had been a year since Beastboy had smiled and all he did was talk about her, think about her and need her. Terra told her she couldn't, she was too embarrassed to face the Titans again and definitely not after what she had did. So Raven recomforted her in saying that they had _all_forgiven her and Terra came back.

But now the smile meant nothing to her but destroy her again and again. Beastboy had thanked her with a million hugs and kisses, telling her that she really **was**a best friend and it stayed **was:**

The first few weeks were okay even though Terra had gotten with Beastboy. Their friendship stayed strong but after a few weeks grew weaker and weaker as Terra saw Raven as a threat.

The purple haired girl snorted. _A threat_. As much as she hated to admit it but Terra was very attractive, her skinny figure was no longer there and her face did her no justice and compared to Raven she was a model.

It didn't mean Raven wasn't attractive, no, she had always been attractive. Yet this 17 year old was now a dark dream, her curves had developed some more but was not completed. Her hair was still short but longer than before, just touching her collar bone and it helped edged her face. Her forms had become exquisitely detailed and could make any hormonal boy drop to her knees.

Anybody could see that_she_ had Terra going for miles but she only saw the gray, purple haired and a cold-hearten demon spawn that got lucky with her destiny.

She looked down at her left arm, seven cuts for the days of the week, she had to see them together. She knew she could heal them but didn't because she repeated the action every time she was depressed. No one had noticed because of her sleeves, she knew she should have gotten help but didn't want to be judged.

She looked up from her book to see Terra straddling Beastboy as they made out. Her existence not coming to mind but the emotions knew she was there. Love, desire and Lust hitting her the most, she knew that Terra was fake. She was greedy and selfish in the way she showed her affection, she might have been human but had needs of a monster. Yet who was she to judge?

Then she heard it between the kisses,"I love you Terra". She stood up and fled the room, running to her room where she picked up the razor blade in her nightstand.

**At least he's happy.**

**Okay that was chapter one it was just a chapter to explain the situation better. It was quite short but hey! I hoped you liked it. Spread the love and peace just cause we can**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i'm going to update every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. I hope you like it, I'm certainly aware that****Themadzlove****and Lorelei Dream did. Thanks for beginning the first to review! Thank Oh yeah i almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Teen Titans so yeah leave me alone...**

They sat there in their bed sweating and breathing hard. The smell of sex polluted the air and the young couple stared at the ceiling not saying a word.

"Terra I love you." The green teen said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Silence was in the air but Beast boy was used to Terra's silent response.

At first she said it back but as Raven and his relationship disappeared, Beast boy grew angry with Terra for destroying it and caused them to argue for days.

_"Last time, i checked i was your girlfriend!" Terra screeched,__Beastboy__sighed and groaned in rage. "You fucking are but i lost Raven because of you!" "Oh! So now its my fault you guys don't talk anymore, that you ignore her ass" She said with a disgusted face before continuing. "I asked you to give us a little more time because all you do is spend your time with that witch!"._

_Beastboy__looked pretty pissed off maybe Raven was used to people calling her that but he wasn't. "Listen here, Terra, Raven's not a witch, unlike you she has always been there for me. Its only natural that we're so close. She's my__best friend" "Correction:__**was**_****_and i__**am**_****_your girlfriend so stop with the drama queen__issues. If she's gone she's gone at least you have someone who cares about you!" That's when it went wrong. "Well at least when she tells me she loves me i know it's true!"_

_She looked at him as if he killed her family and slapped him across the face. He knew he deserved it and wouldn't complain if she smacked the other cheek. A tear rolled down her face. "BB you know i'm not fully in love with you but at least i'm saying what i wish. Who the hell do you think you are to compare me to that demon spawn!"_

He knew he had messed up and longed to hear her say she loved him too, it wouldn't make sense if she felt nothing because she threw jealousy tantrums, got upset over him and made love to him every night. He had come to reason that if it was like this then their precious relationship would soon come to an end. She knew it too.

"BB?" He looked at her, "i love you too".

He smiled but realized it wasn't like she'd say it before and that it hit him with less feeling but he wasn't an empath so he cradled her and drifted off to sleep where he dreamt about the purple headed girl.

The morning came and Beastboy opened up his eyes. He saw a blonde head lying on his chest and smiled as he remember that she said she loved him. He looked at the time 5:45 he wanted to close his eyes and fall back to sleep with the girl he loved but had a certain need to eat.

He took his shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He was always a little scrawny but he felt like he had grown more over night. His predictions were proven right when he realised he could no longer fit into his uniform so he decided he'd order a new collection of uniforms later and got dressed into a white wife beater and grey sweatpants before making his way to the common room.

He laughed when he looked at the time on his communicator '**6:40am'** he used to make breakfast a little earlier for him and Raven to dine together at 6:45.

"**_Used to_****."**He thought sadly. He was mad that he blew Raven off because Terra wanted to eat together at noon. Raven was understanding though and told him to forget about it but inside they both knew she was crushed.

As he opened the door, the room shone orange as the sun rose. Sometimes he and Raven would meet up earlier to watch the sun rise together. She had told him that Nightwing thought there was nothing better than to watch the sun rise to start the day or something like that. He then informed her that there was nothing better than sharing the moment with someone you love before throwing his arm over her shoulder and hugging her. But that was before.

He looked at the figure standing against the window, watching the marvel too, and alone. He smiled at the fact she still did this but frowned that it wasn't with him anymore. He walked over to her, he knew she detected his presence but was too deep in reflection to act upon it.

She wasn't wearing her cloak, only her leotard and the orange only outlined her amazing curves and forms as the conquering colour bounced off her skin, only reflecting a fair amount of her grey skin. He shook his head and blushed as he realized that he had been staring at his old crush as they stood side to side.

"It's always nice to watch it with someone you love, you know?" "Why? Is Terra here too?" She said in her infamous sarcastic monotone voice without turning her head.

"I was talking about you Raven."

She looked at him up and down before catching his beautiful big emerald eyes.

She was shocked that he passed her in height, he had been getting taller and leaner but this was a huge sprout in one so now she was officially the shortest in the group. She wanted to be back in his arms to enjoy the sight together but stood her ground and turned back to the view with a noticeable frown. "Why are you making a conversation with **me**?**"**

She knew what she had said was harsh but he deserved it. All she wanted to do was keep him happy even though she couldn't be with him and all he did was ignore and blow her off for Terra, he was the cause of the cuts on her left arm. She knew that this would happen but he had promised her in never making her feel alone but now she _was_alone.

"Raven, please don't do that." He said calmly, Raven snorted. "Do what! Be mad that I couldn't be a part of your happy life?" She looked at him with hurt eyes. The Beast whined inside of him, the young changeling had ruined everything. It was nothing like his dream:

_"Raven?""Yes Garfield?" She said with her body lightly pressed to the glass as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back._

_"I missed you" He said softly before kissing her neck slowly. She gasped and moaned and responded to his confession. He then looked up at the window where he saw the reflection of the Beast with Raven. He looked down to kiss the girl he treasured again but this time a giggle came from her mouth. Her purple hair was now long and blond. Terra._

He had never understood why his mind gave him dreams of Raven when his heart was with Terra. He never understood why his alter ego was obsessed with Raven when he wanted to mark Terra as his.

He looked at the girl in front of him, tears threatening to fall from her amethyst eyes before looking down in shame for having troubled a complex girl.

"I'm sorry Rae" He said simply, "My name is Raven" She spat before leaving to prepare her tea. She had just meditated and this was the last thing she needed.

A hand pulled her back from getting to her destination. "Raven you are the reason of my happy life. You're an angel sent from up there that only came from the wrong location." He said referring to her being half-demon. "You're my best friend and I need you with me. I don't want to hurt you, i never did." Now it was his turn to have tears threatening to fall but it wouldn't be the first time.

She missed him, she did, she never wanted to make him cry even though he had made her cry a lot of times without knowing. He brought her into a hug, lifting her heels off the ground. The beast purred at the rate of her audible heartbeat, he needed it, for it had been so long. Raven didn't let go either and certainly not by choice. He laid soft kisses on her cheek and ran a hand up and down her side uncontrollably yet didn't want to stop when he came to conscious. Raven pulled away from him a little shock and nervous about the situation. "Is Terra still sleeping?" "Yeah, i guess. She's not an early bird like you Ravens" He laughed at his own pun and Raven rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen.

"Let me make tea for you?" She knew it wasn't an offer no matter how he phrased it. She nodded and watched him go off. Raven sat at the table and thought about Karma;

**_What goes around, comes around._**

She was ignorant and ungrateful of Beastboy's presence, calling him names and making fun of his looks. Now he had forgave her and they had became best friends, Terra came along and Beastboy became ignorant of Raven's existence and good deeds but she had forgiven him. Not just because she loved him but it was right and justice.

**Well that's the second chapter. Don't worry there will be more action in the next chapter but i thought it was super important for us all to understand in these last two chapters, the situation. Thanks for reading and i'll keep updating. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and Disclaimer you already know i don't own shit but the plot. So nag someone else please, I have a book to write whilst I'm still in the possession of my phone.**

Terra was mad, mad that her boyfriend had not been in bed with her anymore, that he had left early when they had a usual routine. This made her angrier as the thought of him being with someone else came to mind. **Raven**. She was not going to lose Beastboy to her. At first she was okay with it since she thought Raven hated him but when she heard that Beastboy used to have a crush on Raven and saw the way Raven laughed and talked with Beastboy, she couldn't help but be jealous. Beastboy had brought Terra a lot of popularity and she soon grew feelings for him and as he was going through quite the stage of puberty turning him from cute to hunk. But that was only lust.

She entered the common room to see Cyborg scoffing down bacon and eggs and Starfire helping Nightwing cook. They didn't even notice she was there but they would only greet her before moving on since they had grew a fair disliking to Terra's attitude towards the girls of the tower.

Suddenly she saw it; her worst nightmare on the centre of the couch.

_**Our fucking spot.**_

Beastboy was sitting sideways on the couch and had Raven straddling his lap even though she wasn't sitting down. His hands were on her waist and she was laughing about something whilst he spoke. They were a few inches away and Raven wasn't wearing her cloak so he was staring at her body. She then stroked his cheek and she began to speak before he responded and pulled her in before they both bursted into laughter.

_**That slut! who does she think she is, to show herself off in front of my man?**_

If Terra wasn't mad, she was furious. She was sure that Raven was stealing her man and she thought to have had finally gotten her out of the way. Yet the **witch**wouldn't back off, she charged herself in front of the 'couple' and tapped her foot.

They continued to laugh but stopped as they noticed the look on Terra's face. Raven gently removed Beastboy's hands from her waist and got off his lap before putting on her cloak and lifting the hood before sitting down properly. She didn't fear Terra but feared Beastboy's unhappiness if she left.

"Hey babe" Beastboy said as simple as one, two, three.

"Hey babe? hey babe? The fuck were you this morning?" She said trying not to attract a crowd. "Calm down, i woke up early and headed to the common room where i saw Raven so we had breakfast together and hung out."

She gave a mean mug at Raven who looked at her with a now emotionless face. Beast boy knew the Fun Raven was gone and the _'less creepy than before and mysterious'_Raven was back.

"I don't know what you call _'hanging out'_ but touching her up is more than hanging out to me."

Raven began to speak embarrassed that she got caught doing something so physical but innocently. "First of all, he was only making contact with me because he wanted to show me a weird trick he learned from TV." "Oh and stroking his cheek is part of the trick." "Yes, probably i didn't watch it but i trust Beastboy's word." A little logic with her words.

"Listen i don't understand what you want with BB but you can't have him and won't be getting it.".

Raven looked disgusted that she was being accused of something so mean when it was her, the cause of their relationship and began to speak sternly yet calm.

"I don't want anything from Beastboy, he's my friend" "Well good, you know your place then. Only a friend, nothing less nothing...more".

Raven looked hurt and began to choke up and excused herself from the room to meditate. She didn't understand why he wanted such a girl. Was she really that perfect in his eyes? She ran to her room and crawled up in the corner with a razor blade.

**_"_**_**We're creepy, ugly and a**_****_**demoness! What would he want with a stick in the ass bitch like us? He only wants someone normal. Human.**_**_"_******Self-loath began to rant.

Raven cried and re-sliced the scar on her arm causing blood to trickle from her arm, she let out a sigh as if all the pain had been released but knew it wasn't over.

**_"_**_**But we are human.**_**_"_** Knowledge fought back.

**_"_**_**Shut up Knowledge! We're half human but just look at us we're fucking grey. Do you think we're worth a fuck? No! We only have our body! Ha! we're better off as a**_****_**prostitutional**_****_**whore than anything else!**_**_"_******Self-loath restarted.

Raven took a couple more slices, pain overtaking her arm but sinically enjoying it.

**_"_**_**Self-loath please stop! You're breaking my heart. He loves us and he needs us.**_**_"_** Love said in reassurance.

"But Love, he doesn't need ni love us like we need and love him" She whispered in the dark lone room. "We're alone".

**No comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys just want the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own once again nothing expect the plot.**

It was night time now and after his and Raven's moment, nobody had seen her. He wanted to go check on her but Terra stuck glued to him. He wasn't tired and had a weird deep need to see Raven.

"Raven" He sighed at the thought, not worrying about Terra who was deeply asleep. Beastboy hadn't really needed to show her a trick but had to use it as an excuse in case she got uncomfortable. The Beast had a sudden urge at the moment, that Beastboy knew would have gotten worse if not treated so he did what he did: He needed to touch her; have her touch him; Hear her show love towards him but felt bad when Raven had to take the stake.

_"Raven, I got a, eh... trick to show you, yeah a trick! I saw it on TV and its super weird, kinda like magic but its an illusion." He said nervously. She lifted her eyebrow in curiousity before responding softly.__He expected her to tell him off but she didn't._

_"Okay show me then" "Its a little physical, you mind?" She thought for minute before shaking her head and getting closer to him "I trust you Beastboy"__**Trust.**__Oh why did she have to make him so guilty. He looked at her pale face and smiled as he thought she was gorgeous and the man that stole her heart was the luckiest man on earth. He knew his friends were busy and wouldn't be watching them so he took his chance._

_"Okay get on my lap but first i need you to take off your cloak." "What! no please don't make me do that!" She said with sudden stress. "Oh come on Rae that cloak might... interfer with the trick."_

_She sighed and took it off, revealing her beautiful body to the horomonal man. She slowly pushed herself on top of him making no contact with his lap. His breath hicked and he looked at her body for a moment before turning his head to the side, reassuring that his friends weren't watching. He then slid his hands up her body to her waist causing a shiver to run down Raven's back._

**"**_**Is this better?**_**_"_**_He asked the Beast._

_**"Much approitate for the time being. Now make her touch you sincerely and say something sweet.**_**_"_**_The Beast ordered, despite the fact Garfield was his master._

_**"Dude I'm with Terra.**_**_"_**_He argued with his alter ego._

_**"But you're not cheating just showing her a trick.**_**_"_**_The beast cunningly persuaded._

_"Hey Rae, what would you think of me with a beard like Mr.T?" She began to chuckle a little and smiled, "I don't think that would go with your look"_

_He pouted causing her to giggle, something she only did around him. She then smiled stroking his cheek causing him to purr. "I like you just the way you are but what does this have to do with the trick?" He smiled deviously."Because I'm going to tickle you"_

_He then began to tickle her sides causing her to collapse on him and she fought back the tickle monster causing him to laugh too. Then they saw Terra._

He growled as their moment had come to an end and slipped out of bed and headed down the corridor and knocked on the young sorceress' door. The door opened up a few minutes after, The Changeling in his boxers and Raven in a silk robe showing the outline of her blue nightgown. They used the moment to steal a glare before getting nervous and blushing.

"Rae i just wanted to apologize for this morning, i didn't want you to get in trouble caus-" "It's okay Beastboy i'm not mad." She said softly with a small smile.

"Then why didn't i see you afterwards, Rae?"

He believed his sudden whiny needs were due to the Beast and the whimper that escaped was his fault too. Raven's head shot up as she heard the whimper come out his mouth.

"You wanted to see me? W-why?" Raven said very shocked and thrown off, Beastboy held her hands and laughed. "Raven, your my best friend and one of the most important people in my life! How many times do i have to tell you? I love you" He said slipping his arms around her waist and lifting her up into a hug.

Raven hugged back, maybe self-loath was wrong even though it wasn't the same love, he cared greatly about Raven. Anyway it is in the name self**-loath**, only negitivity came from her mouth.

He began to carry her down the corridor and into the elevator, she had struggled to get out of his reach but he wouldn't let her go."Where are you taking me, Beastboy?" "The name's Garfield and i'm trying to catch up with my best friend Raven, the most awesomest person in world." "But its nearly 1AM. Are you crazy?" "No but i'm not tired and i know you probably went to sleep super early so stop complaining" Raven looked at the man holding her before wacking him on the head. He whined her name and she gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Garfield I'm in my nightgown and robe and you in your boxers! Terra already hates me don't you think she'll get mad seeing us in this state at this tme!" "Great we'll have a slumber party and maybe if you keep your voice down Miss Raven we won't get caught and I'll explain it to her later. Now let's have fun! Please?"

Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't help smile in joy of what he was doing for her. He cheered and when the elevator opened, took her to the kitchen. He turned up the lighting system to a gloomy blur so they could see each other and their surroundings well enough but not beam the effect that it was very dark outside.

"Garfield, can you put me down?" He blushed and placed her on the sink table where he began taking out everything edible and sweet from the cupboards and fridge. He lined them all up on the counter in front of her and put on a chef's hat and a fake moustache.

"_Bonjour la belle Raven de Azarath_" She crossed her arms and lowered her head to hide the blush caused by the fact he had called her beautiful and he was a french chef in boxers.

"_Bonjour le grand Chef 'monsieur awesome_" She said deciding to join into his game. Garfield gasped and a gleam of amusement shone in his eyes.

"So are you ready _pour mon _masterpiece _repas_?" "Surprise me." He fiddled with his moustache and began to prepare with his back turned to her. As soon as he finshed, he wiped fake sweat off his head with a towel and bowed down. "Ze masterpiece is ready. _Preparez _to be ze amazed!".

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes as she swore in her head that his french accent was getting worst.

The green boy pulled two huge bowls from behind his back; There were two huge scoops of vanilla and chocolate ice cream with caramel and maple syrup poured all over. Sprinkles of rainbow sugar dust, chocolate chips, marshmallows, banana slices and gummy bears lightly covered it. A stick of chocolate twix, a strawberry and cherry finshed the creation.

"The cupboard ice cream special. Good choice." It was their ice cream special that they ate at least once a month.

She smiled as he set the bowls down in their old special eating booth and lifted her up, sitting her down before sliding in next to her.

"Garfield I can walk, you know?" He chuckled before shoving a spoonful in her mouth and she snatched the spoon out his hand."I know Rae bear but its funnier because you're dressed like that" Raven nervously covered herself tightier with the robe which didn't help being see-through. She knew that he stole a few glances when he had the chance which made her wonder if she was actually beautiful and not just attractive for her body.

_**"**_**_I mean the TV says i'm 6th position in miss popular but I'm convinced its not just because of my personality and looks._**_**"**_

They were scoffing down their ice creams, chatting away until they finished and put their bowls away thanks to Raven's magic then headed to the couch. Raven was lying down, her head resting on his lap as he stroked her hair.

"Garfield?" Raven said cutting the silence. "Yes Rae?" "Do... do y-you think I'm pretty? and please be honest" She pulled a lot of courage to ask him and thanked Brave.

Garfield didn't stop stroking her hair but thought upon the question.

"Nope" He said simply, Raven felt her heart break but didn't show it and was about to thank him for being honest when he spoke again. "No Raven you're not pretty, you fucking beautiful like a goddess"

She blushed as he said it so calmly and knew he was telling the truth but wasn't convinced "Then why aren't men attracted to me?"

He knew she'd ask that next and already knew the answer. She wanted honesty she was about to get it.

"Rae, they are attracted to you but are afraid of you because you're creepy, dark, isolated, emotionless and mysterious. How can a man think he can approach you without being pumelled to death?" He knew it was harsh but the truth, his early experience in tower had led him to find out. He tried to make her laugh, she insulted him; he tried to pass the walls isolating her, he'd get sent to another dimension; He tried to introduce her to new things, he'd get turned down like a douche. How could any man approach her?

She was shocked he told her this but she knew he knew her better than everyone. All his time in the titan's tower he tried to approach her.

_"You're stupid" "Leave me alone or I'll send you to a demension where i promise even if i try, you'll never come back" "You're green, hav_e _fangs and pointy ears what's attractive about that" "Well someone eventually has to think you're funny"_

Unnoticed by her being deep in thought, she was silenty crying, ashamed what she put her love through. Garfield could feel his boxers sock up which meant she was crying.

"I'm sorry Rae." "No! I'm sorry Garfield." He looked confused. "Why?" "Because I've been a bitch to you everyday and yet you've stuck by me. You should hate me yet you care about me with all your heart, Gar and I'm a horrible person."

He snorted at the thought before shaking his head even though she could not see. "No Rae I forgave you ages ago, remember? back in Nevermore and Tokyo," They both blushed as they remembered a secretive memory. "And you're not a horrible person, just complicated and how can i not care about you when you took care of me through my weakest times. I-" "-love you too."

He smiled as she recongized it but was unaware of the love she hide for him. The Beast purred at the shared moment with Raven something he had longed for a long time.

"And Garfield are you **still **scared of me?" He knew she was also aware of his fear since what he had told her was based on his experience. He just sighed "Yeah but less than before because i don't find you as creepy as before and i finally got to know you better." "Oh." She said simply.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at her. He had gone from stroking her hair to rubbing her side and caressing her cheek, something more intimate and had made her uncomfortable that she sat up and moved away from him. Raven respected that he was in a couple and didn't which to jeperdise the situation no matter how much she wanted him to take it to another level. Garfield was mad, the animal deep inside of him had been craving a little intimaticy.

**"What are you doing? Can't you see she's uncomfortable now?"**He thought. _**"Oh, but Master I am only a part of you. What i feel is only to develop the things you want, and you surely want Raven."**_

**"No I don't. I'm in love with Terra, Raven and me are just friends. Never more or less, she doesn't bring me the joy i feel when I'm with Terra."**Beastboy thought back.

_**"Then why are you with her right now in the middle of the night in your boxers when you could be with that mortal?"**_The Beast questioned. **"I don't know! This was probably your idea and i was just a puppet on strings."**

_"__**But Master i could never force you to do anything, I am only there when it comes to protecting my mate and expanding on your deepest desires and needs. I'm only a part of you so anything I feel, you must certainly feel it."**_He spoke again with great wisdom.

He looked like he just found out his parents were alive. Was it true, he wanted Raven to be with him and did he really refer to Raven as his _mate_? No, the Beast referred to her as his mate but he was right, he was only a part of him that encouraged his animal instincts. But he was with Terra the love of his life, she pleased him in every way and he feared Raven. How could he possibly be attracted to someone that bullied him, that was nothing like him, that barely cared about him.

He sighed because he knew that wasn't the case now, she had changed and was sweet, soft, caring and even emotional around him. He knew she was still a little distant from everyone but at least she had opened up to him.

He looked at the girl to the side of him: she was shivering and tired, all she wanted to do was go back to bed.

**"She so cute when she's tired."**

He almost felt guilty that such a masterpiece was alone with no one to love her the way she deserved. He had the need to protect her from the cold, the desire to hold her and he was going to fufill it.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her before she straddled his lap. He brought her close so that their chests were touching. She gasped as she felt something poke her inner thigh and tightened her grip around his neck whilst jumping up. Garfield nervously chuckled about what had just happened but the Beast growled in victory inside of him. He gently pushed her hips down so she was sitting down on the huge bulge. This triggered an unconscious groan from Garfield who nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Don't worry Rae, I just want you to stay warm. I'm a little _cold_ too" He softly whispered.

"Garfield, please stop. This is wrong, i don't want you to get in trouble with Terra." She tried to get free but he held her strongly. "Please Rae let me just see the sun rise with you? You know like old times."

**_"He wants us to stay with him! He must care for us truly Raven! He loves us Raven! Oh please Raven please."_**Happy jumped around with Love and joy.

She knew it wasn't the love she wanted or the time she wanted him to show such affection but she was tired and with her best friend so it didn't matter.

She rested her head on his chest as he tightened his grip and closed his eyes.

_**"You have did well master. The choice is wise.**_**_The connection is strong due to past actions_**_**"**_The Beast congratulated him.

**TT**

"Friends may you wake up, you are in the gowns of night!" The two teens woke up to a giggling Starfire who blended in with the orange background.

Raven realised she was on Garfield's lap and jumped off leaving Beastboy in his boxers. The two both blushed before Raven began to speak "It's not what it looks like, i couldn't sleep last night and appartently neither could Gar-I mean Beastboy-" "Do not worry my friends I have saw the dishes and the items. You have had the snacking of the midnight without me but i will not tell the others for we don't need the problems in the tower. May i suggest you get changed into your uniforms before the others come."

She said giggling before exiting the room. Raven was deeply red with embarrassment matching Beastboy before excusing herself.

"Wait Rae!" She stopped and looked back at him. "You said we'd watch the sun rise together."

**No comment...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You already know...**

Raven sat at the edge of the couch reading a book whilst Beastboy engaged in a conversation with the now awoken Terra in the kitchen. Starfire was hypnotized with a new documentary on the world of fungus as her boyfriend and Cyborg prepared breakfast for those who haven't ate yet.

She knew that Terra was probably wondering where Beastboy had been and the outcomes of the truth were expected: She'd probably insult Raven before trying to convince Beastboy that the empath had planned to steal him away from her; Beastboy would get mad that she always thought the worst of Raven and remind her that it was Raven there when Terra wasn't; Terra would tell him to make Raven his girlfriend before Nightwing would interrupt and tell Terra to calm down; She would insult him before having Starfire step in where Terra would call her a slut; Starfire would get mad; Raven would leave; The boys would take away Starfire; Terra would apologize to a now sad Beastboy and they would both have makeup sex; then a certain empath would be struck with the unwanted emotions before cutting herself for losing Beastboy to such a selfish but yet beautiful girl.

She sighed and put down her book, deciding to leave to make her role shorter. As she left for the elevator, Starfire scurried behind her in need to speak, grabbing her left arm causing her to clench in pain.

"Friend Raven?" A sigh of annoyance was audible from the dark girl as she glared at her team member. "Yes Starfire."

"May you be in need of an ear?"

Raven knew what she meant but was annoyed that no matter how big of an IQ tamarians had, she could not speak English grammatically correct. She wanted to say something but bite her tongue, because that was one of the harsh reasons of why Beastboy and many males feared her.

"Starfire thank you but I just need to think. And can you please let go of my arm?" She said, getting off the elevator but that was not enough to stop the fiery red-head girl.

"But friend Raven," Raven turned her head now with a slight impatience. "When i saw you with Friend Beastboy, i saw a smile and not the rare smile you usually portrait. The smile i possess when i am with Boyfriend Nightwing."

Raven froze in spot, she knew she couldn't lie her way out of this now and honestly a part of her wished to share the truth with Starfire.

Starfire had proven herself to be a loyal and valuable friend ever since Raven had been in her body. Yet they didn't have a lot in comment, Raven thought of Starfire as an older sister and was always there for her no matter their conflicts. If there was someone she could tell Starfire was certainly one. Raven thought hard about this before being pulled out of her trance.

"Friend Raven, it is never good to keep in the bottle these emotions." With an encouraging and sincere smile. Raven had made her decision and dragged Starfire to her room.

**TT**

"What do you mean BB, by 'you miss the old times'?" She said with a spoonful of scrambled eggs. Beastboy reminded himself to brush his teeth after kissing her but sighed.

"I'm trying to say I don't like the idea of not having Raven in my life, we're suppose to be best friends." Terra twitched and threw a whole strip of bacon in her mouth as a childish retaliation.

"Come on Terra you got to understand that I'm not interested in Raven she's not my... type and is way creepy. I'm super afraid of her and even if she was the last girl on earth, I would never. She is very sensitive and clingy so I have to watch what I say and do, if I deny her she'd only get mad but, she's still my friend."

Beastboy felt his voice break as he had insulted Raven of being super creepy and told Terra that he was scared of her and lied he was only around her because she was clingy. He hated what he had did to the girl he cared tremendously about. He felt a sudden pain as if he had been clawed at the heart and heard a disapproving growl in his head.

_**"How dare you deny and insult our mate for this selfish sex toy!"**_

He was sure, the Beast was going ballistic over what he had said and it didn't help when Terra threw her arms around the green boy. Terra had never heard Beast boy say something anywhere as harsh about Raven come out his mouth. He had told her a few things when it came to her secrets before she betrayed them but after that not a word in direction to Raven.

The boys had quite a look on their faces too, throughout their time in the tower, Beast boy had said a few stuff in anger about Raven. But yet the words that came out his mouth were so calm, it almost made them want to tear him to pieces in how inconsiderate he was to someone as misunderstood and lately nice and openly caring as Raven. She was a little isolated but shared a special relationship with everyone and was the little sister they never had.

The geomancer smiled and headed to the couch with her plate as a documentary on the earth came on. The boys deepened their glares at the green, now guilty hero.

"Please don't be mad guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what i said, it just came out. I do appreciate Rae even more than before. I-I'm just... sick of all this jealousy tantrums. I love Terra and Raven, I mean Raven was sweet enough to accept it but Terra" He stopped there, frustrated in what had happened that he was lost in words.

The boys looked at him a little softer but still angry. "Dude, we know Raven hasn't always been the easiest person but you can't say you never liked her because you had a huge crush on her on the first day. Now she's a very caring person towards you, I mean you remember when she apologized for her behavior in Japan and ever since has been an awesome friend."  
>'<strong>Oh we did more than apologize.'<strong>He thought sincerely.

Nightwing agreed before continuing the dialogue.  
>"Yeah and she has tried to avoid trouble with Terra and has even forgiven you when you've ignored her for your own selfish reasons." Cyborg restarted "And the fact you decide to lie about Raven being clingy when it's your ass that's searching for trouble is wack dude. Raven was okay when you were spending your time with Terra maybe it hurt but you just had to complicate stuff."<p>

Beastboy felt another clawing at his heart but this time from what the boys said.

"Guys I know i should have left her alone when i did but I couldn't, all i did was miss her." Nightwing sighed. "Then go and tell Terra the truth. You want to be with her _and_Raven." He empathized on the and.

Beastboy nodded before making his way to the couch but was stopped. "Oh and Beastboy if you hurt our little sister, me and Night will have no problem crushing you."

Beastboy nervously chuckled but knew they weren't joking. "Hey Terra,..."

**TT**

"Friend Raven, I have believed in the love of you and Friend Beastboy since the beginning." Raven snorted "That's impossible he hated me."

Starfire giggled before shaking her head. "No he didn't he had the crush on you... but unfortunately the feeling slowly disappeared as you hurt him". Her voice dropping in happiness until it sounded as if she was mad with Raven. "You broke his heart Friend Raven. If he does not feel the same way, it is normal."

Raven looked at her in shock but dropped her head, knowing it was the truth. Starfire was right and she had never accepted the way Beastboy was treated by Raven. Yet she had a great hope in them and believed that Terra was unworthy of someone like Beastboy.

"But Raven, all is not lost." Raven looked into her green eyes with confusion. "Why is that?" "Because I have also witnessed the way friend Beastboy had held you and the smile on his face when you were asleep on his chest. It was the idea of Beastboy to do the snacking of the midnight, yes?" Raven nodded and blushed at the memory. "He said he wanted to see the sun rise with me" "And not Friend Terra?" She said as if a female version of Nightwing, Raven's only answer was a nod.

"Well his eyes shine for you, Friend Raven." "But what about Terra, he loves her." Starfire shook her head before smiling. "Friend Raven on my planet we have a name for women like Friend Terra and you will not remember it but it means 'Sweet fruit'."

Raven was thankful but was curious in what it had to do with a fruit.

"It is a saying that when the fruit is ripe it is beautiful and very sweet but the sweetness does not last forever and one day turns sour no matter how beautiful it is. Friend Terra's true identity will be revealed, even if she is a friend, she is not right for Beastboy and i'm sure he and her will soon be aware of it."

Raven smiled at her wise words, the princess had proven to have the 200 IQ points her people held. Raven hugged her before thinking curiously.

"Starfire, may i know the word for this sweet fruit?" "Daralgo"

**~Later on~**

At the edge of the couch, Raven was reading a book whilst on the center of the couch, Beastboy and Cyborg played a video game. Stafire and Terra were cheering the boys on and Nightwing was sorting some documents in the evidence room.

Above all the noise the girls, and Beastboy were making, Raven couldn't focus on her book so decided to watch the game, stealing a few glances at Beastboy who had a funny look of determination on his face. She realised that she was staring and was heating up when Starfire began to giggle, aware of Raven's action. She put her hood on and held the book high before putting it down as well as her hood when the blushing stopped.

"**- Game over - Player one is the winner."**The announcer of the game said.

"Booyah!" "Dude that was so not fair, I wasn't ready" Beastboy whined. "But friend Beastboy that has been the seventh time you have not been ready."

Cyborg laughed "Grass stain's just saying that 'cause he's a loser." "Well he's a winner in other domains" Terra mumbled causing the boys to laugh at the dirty joke.

**_"_**_**I can definitively agree."**_****Lust sighed, Raven had her head fixed to the screen that she barely came aware to the cries for her attention. She snapped out of her trance to see a smiling Beastboy.

"Phew, I thought i lost you there Rae. So you wanna play?" She looked at Starfire who was willing for her to accept but Raven was a little taken by the request. "I'm sorry Beastboy, I'm reading." Cyborg joined in with the encouragement. "You've been staring at the screen Raven! Don't act like you don't want to" She shook her head again before Terra snorted "She scared she'll lose to me. Come on Star, I'll give you a shot, you can win round one if you want."

Starfire faked a smile and shook her head. "I would love to but have the aching of the head. Friend Raven may take my place?" She said smirking at Raven who had a devious grin on her face.

Like she said they were sisters when they wanted to crush someone they'd do it together.

Raven nodded before out of character taking off her cape and moving to Terra's side. She was sure she felt Beastboy's eyes on her but didn't dare say anything.

"**- Player 1 choose your character-"**Terra chose a Ninja and smirked competitively at Raven. **"-Player 2 choose your character-"**Raven surprisingly chose a little geeky girl with a book.

"Rae, I think you pressed the wrong button." Beastboy pointed out. "No i did that on purpose" She calmly replied as the others sweat dropped.

**_Ha ha! Once I beat her ass, BB will know that as well as being pretty. I'm the queen of Video games."_******Terra thought deviously.

"You want me to go easy on you?" Terra taunted, Raven just shook her head. "Okay then. You asked for it."

**"-One, Two, Three, Go!-"** The announcer said. At first, Terra's avatar began to kick and punch, Raven's character only dodging. When Terra finally did get a kick out of her, Raven's life bar fell 50% since her character wasn't strong.

Beastboy and Starfire grew scared for Raven. When suddenly as the ninja pulled his sword out, a group of boy band crazed girls began to attack the ninja.

Terra shrieked as her avatar was trampled and began getting beat up by the geeky girl with her book. When she finally stood up, her life point was at 50% so they were both even.

The ninja decided to attack as Raven with handy thumb work blocked her attack before throwing her by her foot into a tree. The ninja sent an army to attack Raven which shockingly didn't survive.

Beastboy was hypnotized by the way Raven's thumbs moved on the game controller whilst her eyes were glued to the screen: Blocking and defending against any attack used against her. It was the first time, he had seen Raven play and she was playing as if she was a gamer all her life.

The Ninja was slowly weakening no matter how hard Terra tried and decided to use her power move: The avatar kicked the girl in the face causing her to fall to her knees. He jumped into the air and foot dived into the target and the virtual earth trembling as her foot made contact. When the screen cleared up, Terra who was already dancing, gasped as she saw her player knocked out on the floor and Raven's reading a book as a shield fell from over her. The girl looked at the screen before giggling and hushing for silence as she continued to read.

**"-Game over- Player two is the winner."** The announcer broke the silence as the group stared at the screen before looking over at Raven who was now wearing her cloak. The screen shone with a trophy. **"New time record for normal mode: 1minute 05."**

"Dude, a girl broke Cy's record and the girl is Raven." Raven looked at him with a little smile to lighten his confused expression. "Rae, you're awesome!" He shouted before running to hug her. Starfire broke through her trance as well as Cyborg and began cheering and dancing with each other as Beastboy spun the now off the ground Raven around the room. She didn't smile but wasn't complaining at his action.

Terra felt as if she was the only one acting normal about the situation and stood up in sheer jealousy. "Wait!" Everyone stopped and stared. "How could she have won! this is her first time playing and she chose the weakest player? Come on people it's Raven, she hates fun and games. She must have used her magic or something."

Beastboy rolled his eyes, knowing that if someone wasn't happy, it was Terra. He couldn't help but smile though as he realised he was holding Raven and she wasn't complaining. Spoken too soon because she kicked him in his stomach before getting down and walking up to Terra whilst grasping onto her painful left arm. Starfire giggled at the act causing Beastboy to blush and stand by Terra.

"Why would I use my powers for something so childish?" Raven questioned in her monotone voice even though she was dancing inside.

"You obviously wanted to show me up in front of Beastboy!" She accused causing Raven to roll her eyes and Starfire decided to step in. "Friend Terra, may i give you some ice?" "Why?" Terra questioned the alien. "Because i assume you are sore from the losing!" She laughed.

Beastboy and Cyborg laughed and Raven only smirked as they lifted Starfire up in joy of her first burn. Raven presumed as they stopped laughing.

"If you must know, I was inspired by a friend who is just as awesome as me in gaming." "Aw thanks Rae" Beastboy said with open arms. "I was talking about Cyborg." She softly put him down.

Cyborg smiled before making his way to the dark girl. "Raven you're getting a hug even if you don't want it."

She sighed and took it, he spun her around before putting her down and kissing her forehead causing her to blush. Beastboy felt a little jealous even though he knew that Cyborg looked at Raven as a sister-figure and had another girl at mind. He shook the thought off and smiled as if nothing was wrong and turned his attention at Terra.

"Come on Babe you was great too, maybe you should take lessons from Raven." "Whatever"

She then rubbed his chest and deviously giggled catching everyone's attention. "I want you to give me a lesson in something else." She said seductively. Beastboy understood and followed her out of the room, Raven felt her heart shatter. She knew what she wanted to do and needed to relieve the pain. She then left for her bedroom. Terra had left the soundproofing off on purpose as she knew Raven would become sad. As she walked past their room, she heard grunting and moaning. "Oh fuck! Gosh I love you babe." "You promise?" "Anyone else will only come second to you in my eyes."

She gasped and ran to her room, grabbing her best friend off the table as she began to cry.

"I need to relieve the pain."

**Yep you know what to do comment, favourite and read. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes it's another chapter. I hope you like it cause I did but I don't really know what you think if you don't comment. So y'all know what to do... Just want to thank** **Lorelei Dream, Themadzlove, dj25taz and lizzy... for always commenting, i know there are more of you out there! Prove it to me!**

**Disclaimer: You sho****uld give up, I own nothing expect the plot.**

-:-))-:-D-

Time pasted by and Raven's and Beastboy's relationship was back to normal and Raven was no longer a friend of the razor but an acquaintance.

Beastboy had turned 17, not so a week ago and had gotten taller and was now the second tallest at 5'6. He had also lean muscles and chiselled abs, his face was now detailed but the baby fat wasn't completely gone. His hair was shaggy but properly dressed and his pointy ears now drove the ladies crazy. He was quite a hunk and in the top sexy's came fifth when he was never recognized before. His fans were crazier than ever for him and in his new uniform looked irresistible. Raven found it hard to not jump him at times where he was so close to her so decided to keep her distance.

He had also became wiser, allowing himself to kid around too but in certain situations, no longer had his toothy smile. Even Nightwing respected him, in training he and Cyborg had decided to give him a session a little bit easier than Starfire's normal session as he had quite the strength too and in group battles was chosen as leader. He had really proven to be a valuable member and not just the boy who could turn into a green T-Rex during battles.

The beast had defeatively accepted the choice of his master but warned him that soon he would be back. Beastboy still had weird desires for Raven but was able to fight back some of them.

Terra on the other hand was the strangest: She had given up on her jealousy tantrums and felt slightly different towards Beastboy. The sight of him with Raven, only left her calm and silent. She was thankful for his looks and heart but grew to feel unworthy of it. Every night, reflecting on the problem this green man had brought her.

They were now all sitting on the couch as Nightwing had called a meeting on something. Raven was surprised when Terra offered her a place next to Beastboy but decide to refuse it politely. Beastboy slightly disappointed at the answer but expected it.

Boy wonder walked in front of them with a envelope in his hand and a small smile on his face. "As you know it's that time of year when the mayor throws a ball to fund our tower and benefits and like every year we have been invited." The boys cheered as they thought of this ball as a party, Terra and Starfire laughed at their attempt of the waltz. Raven just rolled her eyes at how immature two young men could be.

"As I was saying" Nightwing continued as a small grin appeared on his face. "This year, Bumblebee will be coming as a representative of the East Titans and Kid Flash and Jinx in repping the honorary Titans. The mayor has invited other than politicians, a few rich investors from Jump city and also Budhaven and Gotham. And no Beastboy, Bruce is not coming since he's already investing in us."

The young Changeling sighed in disappointment as the others chuckled. Nightwing then remember something "Oh yeah, the mayor thinks it would be a good idea to bring the big guns and get dressed up for the occasion."

He chuckled slightly nervous as he knew Raven wouldn't be fond of the idea and how right he was when her face turned red with rage.

"What! We always go in our uniforms!" "Well Raven you have an effect on the politicians that no one else has, if you dressed up for the event maybe that would pay us off a whole ten years in food and electricity."

A vein popped on her head as she realised that Nightwing wanted to use her looks and intelligence to score them a bonus.

"Come on Rae, do it for the tofu." Beastboy pleaded causing Terra to laugh. She sighed and looked at their begging leader.

"What's. The. Dress. Code?" She said sternly before receiving a group hug by her fellow members. She didn't enjoy the fact that they were all making contact with her but the feeling brushed off and she just smiled.

**TT**

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted in front of the door marked '**Raven'** with such excitement.

Raven was just thinking about Beastboy and what he had said about men fearing her and then at the fact politician men were intrigued by her. She enjoyed snobbing about her IQ and sharing her opinions in politics but she never thought of herself as a secret weapon and at the fact that if she dressed up, could become a bomb. But what was she even going to wear? She made her way to her closet; a few uniforms, workout clothes and simple old dresses from precedent occasions but nothing to the theme.

She was interrupted by a knock and a call which gave her hope when it was Starfire. She walked over to her door and opened it slightly.

"Yes Starfire?" She said in her monotone voice. "Friend Raven, I wish for you to accompany me to the mall!" She said as if it was an order.

Raven looked at her as if she was delusional or forgot who she was and that Raven did **not **do shopping. "Are you okay, Starfire?""Friend Raven, I'm aware of your hate for the shopping but this is a big fund for the Titans and the secret weapon must be ready!" She said as if Nightwing was showing a new plan.

Raven shook her head and told her that one of her old dresses would do the job before excusing herself and then closing the door. Yet that didn't stop Starfire, who caught the door and opened it fully before walking over to Raven's closet.

Raven found it annoying when Starfire became persist. Before she'd just stop after no, but now she acted up until she got what she wanted. Raven didn't like the fact that she even dared to enter her room without permission and violate her no touching rule.

Her eyes shone red but only stopped there as she wasn't looking for a fight, only to help the young sorceress. "Friend Raven, these outfit are only elegant but do not give you the effect of _the turning of the heads_."

She sighed and knew the response of her next words would be very dangerous but took the risk as she wanted to show Beastboy, there was nothing to be afraid of and she could be like any other women.

"So want do you think i should do? I mean to this point I'm _really _desperate." She said empathizing on the **really**.

Starfire turned her head and smiled as she understood what Raven was implying and grabbed her by the hand before heading to the garage.

The couple laughed as the comedy movie ended and began to make-out. Beastboy finally broke away smiling, Terra too.

"I love your smile" Terra said softly.

"I love mine too." Causing them both to laugh. "So you found a dress? I mean it's only in two days the ball." Beastboy asked whilst stroking her hair. "Not really, i mean does it matter, I'm already going out with the hotty of the year. It's Raven i'm worried about." Terra answered honestly.

"Why would you be worried about her?" He said concern. "She's not going with anyone and has a lot on her shoulders as our _secret weapon_. Those politic men will only check her out and one of those rich snobs will probably ask her out." She snorted but Beastboy growled as jealousy took over but tried to shake it off. "That's not her type of men." He reassured himself.

"Oh come on, Beastboy, rich, smart handsome. She might be a demoness but she is the package." She complimented,

'_**She is indeed the full package Master. Think about those wide hips of her's, all the kids we could have.'**_He persuaded.

**_'_****Stop that! I'm with Terra!'**Beastboy fought back _**'But master, it was Terra who insisted on this.'**_The Beast reminded him slyly.

Beastboy twitched at her niceness towards Raven. Lately she had been acting strange around Raven: when she was with Beastboy she brought her up as a subject, admiring her and drowning her with compliments on everything she did. Beastboy had questioned her on this sudden liking to Raven and she only stated '_I was wrong about her, she's special and deserves the best but i cheated my way there.'_She then gave him a sad smile before a kiss on the cheek.

He never knew if he should have been mad with Raven for making his girlfriend think that she was nothing compared to her or to just hold Terra and never let go.

He looked at Terra with a smile "You know it's a fact that you are the full package and compared to Raven, you're a star." She chuckled at his sweetness before pecking his lips. "A star dies BB but that girl she's the sun."

Beastboy looked shocked at her persistence in Raven, it was only a week ago that she hated her, now she was praising her and telling him, they weren't going to last forever.

"Oh hey guys," They turned around to see Raven with a small smile on her face. Terra returned it but Beastboy just stared at the cloaked-girl with confusion in his eyes. She had been avoiding him and now she decided to say something. His look uneased the girl but she continued.

"I hope I'm not disturbing, I j-" Terra cut her off. "No! Don't worry, so where were you?" "I had to go buy a dress with Starfire." She said softly, Terra giggled. "We were just talking about the ball, I guess i got competition since Miss Raven is deciding to go shopping now." She stood up and hugged her causing Raven to freeze up. "But i'm okay with second. Well I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you later. Bye babe."

She then left the common room, Raven was uncomfortable with Terra's new attitude towards her but just thought of it as a phase that would pass.

She sat in her usual spot, alone and away from Beastboy who was still staring at her. She opened the book as a distraction and began to think.

Disappointment, hurt and guilt hit her and then she was interrupted.

"Why so far?" She put her book down and only stared at him, he looked confused. "You don't like me anymore."

He pouted and guilt ran all over Raven. Why was he acting so weird? so needy? She sighed and put her book down and sat next to him.

He turned into a small kitten and hopped onto her lap. He knew it was her weakness and she couldn't help stroke his head with one finger since he was so small. He purred and grabbed the finger between his paws and licked it, she awed and smiled.

"You're so cute Gar." She was unfamiliar with the words that came out her mouth but didn't care. He meowed something he wished she could understand but didn't want to ruin the moment. He laid on his back and she began to rub his stomach. The Beast groaned in pleasure and Beastboy could only purr, when his human form would have done more.

He then got on his hind legs with support on Raven's chest. She was a little shocked at the touch of her chest but didn't worry because he was in his kitten form and his hands were paws.

He began gently clawing at her chest and meowing to be picked up. She gently lifted him up and brought him to her face. He began to lick and meow as she held him to her cheek and started to softly giggle as he continued.

She only looked upon the licking as a friendly game but Beastboy was kissing her uncontrollably, something he desired to get out his system. He had this desire the minute, Terra had called her his sun and the fact Raven came in the room at the time, felt himself break inside and the Beast had came with a wish.

He then clawed the other side of her face and brought her face to his. He left out a huge meow that didn't belong to a kitten and licked her lips. She blushed but was in pain from his claws and lightly spoke.

"Garfield, you know I love you and i'm sorry if you think i've been avoiding you."

He had been licking her lips through the apologize but stopped and stared into her eyes. He suddenly morphed back into his human form so he was now straddling the shock Raven. He stroked her red cheek and leaned into her ear.

"I love you too, Raven and i forgive you." She smiled and grabbed his hand from her cheek. She then pulled away from under him. He chuckled nervously at the awkward moment and tried to change the subject."Did you really go shopping?"

She nodded at the question and portrayed a devious grin "I have to look like a bomb if you want that tofu." He regretted convincing her, he didn't like the idea of other men staring at her and believed that no amount of tofu could please him now.

He was confused why he began to feel jealous and upset when she wasn't even dating him. He didn't love her anymore

**'Right?'**

**-**8-O**-**

**Okay****that was that.****I know some of you are wondering when is the accident, the suicide and****BBxRae****going to happen and I'll tell you now it's sooner than you think. Just be patient and keep reading. Love y'all and for those who haven't read my first book, its **_**Don't let go ever**_**. A****BBxRae****romantic comedy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's just get to the point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just the plot. You're just lucky i'm in a good mood because 7 is my lucky number.**

The young men were in the garage waiting for the girls to finish dressing. They were all dressed in suits, Cyborg wearing his holo-ring to give a human form to his look in a dark blue suit. Nightwing had his mask on, for his identity rested with the team and was dressed in a jet black suit with his hair gelled back. And Beastboy, well Beastboy, he was wearing a black suit with a purple tie which added a deep meaning to him.

Terra and Starfire were the first down, Starfire smiled at the drooling Nightwing "I am dressed correctly, Boyfriend Nightwing?" He nodded and kissed her on the head before complimenting her. She was dressed in a A-line ruched white floor-lent dress with a small train with golden heels. The upper half of the dress had slits on both sides and the neckline was a plunging sweetheart line. Her hair was fiercely curled being held by a tiara to show her royalty.

Terra was dressed in a silver-grey A-line dress which was strapless and had a heart shaped outline. At the front the dress was knee-length but the skirt fell to the floor at the back showing a lot of cleavage but in an elegant way. Her hair was curled to the side and she was wearing black high heels that made her as tall as Starfire.

Beastboy smiled at his beautiful girlfriend but couldn't help wonder where Raven was. "You look appropriately hot, Terra."

Terra approached her boyfriend smiling. "You look like quite the playboy yourself." Before pecking his lips.

'**_Where is Raven!'_** The beast asked furiously his master. **'Dude if I knew I don't think you'd be asking. I mean you are me!.'** He thought logically.

Terra raised her voice so that everyone could hear but looked directly at Beastboy as if he was the only one it really applied too. "Don't worry about Raven, she's just finishing getting ready. She really went all out on this so Star could get her lifetime amount of mustard."

Everyone sweat dropped and Starfire clapped and jumped in joy. Beastboy silently thanked Terra for lightening the burning worry in him and chuckled at the alien.

They talked about what they were going to do there and the people they'd meet. They wanted to be there early but now they could only arrive fashionably late.

"Sorry I kept you all waiting." A shy voice came from the entrance. Everyone turned their head and gasped, they expected attractive but this was head-over heels. The Beast howled as he stared at his desired mate, the girls were just as shocked because Raven had decided to keep it a surprise.

The purple haired girl showcased a small nervous smile as they stared at her. She was wearing a night sky blue silk floor-length dress. The dress was a plunging V-neck with spaghetti straps, showing the appropriate cleavage of the chest . It had a high side slit showing her award-winning leg and was soft matte jersey fits and flattered the statuesque silhouette. The ruched waist accentuated the slimming look too. She wore a spiral silver bracelet that worked up her left arm as if a snake, to hide the cuts and nude silver high heels that made her as tall as Terra's average height.

Her hair was in a high bun, she had brought some temporary extensions to help form the look as a few curls fell at the side. She had wore light makeup, giving more life to her amethyst eyes and wore long dangle earrings edging her face. In her hand was a small purple clutch with fake diamonds circling the ruched center. The Raven, they knew was a different Raven from the one they saw.

"Beautiful" Beastboy muttered under his breath, only catching the attention of Terra. Beastboy had the sudden desire to just mate with her, right there, in front everyone, just so they'd acknowledge that she was his. Raven felt lust hit her from his direction but brushed it off, she approached them a little confident since she had mastered the walking in high heels tutorial on youtube. Cyborg gently hugged his little sister before speaking "If i wasn't taking Karen as my date, you'd be my number one choice, girl."

Raven chuckled as Beastboy unconsciously let out a low growl with jealousy at the thought of Raven being with Cyborg, yet only Terra noticed.

**'She's mine'** Beastboy thought, The Beast growled in agreement. As Starfire and Nightwing endlessly complimented her, the green young man could only growl with rage at the sight of the two males touching his belonging's. They rubbed her back and patted her shoulder and rubbed her arms. They were only preparing Raven for what the men were going to do but Beastboy saw another story. Raven barely noticed him and that made him mad, her attention was always on him, he thought of the same scenario at the gala and let out a threatening roar, bring their attention all on him.

"Beastboy, are you alright?" Raven looked at him with concern, making her way to the couple. Her hand rested on his shoulder and the Beast was soon at comfort.

He tried to think of an excuse but thanked his lucky stars that Terra had one "He's fine, the poor boy didn't take a nap so he's on yawning mode." "That didn't sound like a yawn to me, Beastboy are you sure you're okay?" Nightwing asked, now included to the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired like Terra said." Beastboy defended himself.

"Anyways, how about Beastboy escorts me and Raven since we're so close to him and both very elegant?" Terra brought up as a subject. Everyone looked at her if she was ill, this shocked Beastboy too. She had tried to get rid of Raven, now she wanted her to share her man? Raven looked at Terra and received only sincerity, guilt and warmth from the earth mover.

"No thank you Terra." Raven politely said, removing her hand away from his shoulder and looking at the T-car. "We should get going." She said.

The rides were split into groups, Starfire and Nightwing were first with Cyborg to go pick up Bumblebee, Kid Flash and Jinx from the hotel. Cyborg would then come back to pick up Raven, Beastboy and Terra.

Raven sat herself down on the small bench as the first group rode off and started to read.

"Let me escort you Rae." She looked to the side to see Beastboy, Terra was no longer in the room since she wanted to watch the titans entrance on TV. The dark girl only looked at her book again.

"I said let me escort you Raven." His tone changed from whiny to sternly. She looked at him surprised that he had said her full name, she was so used to her pet name she noticed he only called her Raven when he was mad or serious.

"Beastb-" "Garfield" He corrected her, she sighed and continued "Garfield I said no thank you. You out of all people are not going to force me to do something I don't want to do."

He growled at her, her eyes widened at the noise that came out his mouth but turned as fierce as his. She was not going to be ordered around no matter what she felt for the green boy.

"Raven, I said I am going to escort you. If you think you're going to avoid me all night, you're fucking wrong." He clutched her arm viciously causing her to slap him. He just laughed as manically as Trigon and dug his nails deep in her causing her to whine. The Beast was taking over and he was very mad with her actions. He vowed he would never hurt her but this was just an overboard: He only wanted to be seen with her before a group of men fell to her feet. For him, the men would understand that Raven was with him and he'd hurt anyone that came so close to whispering sweet nothings in her ears, yet she wanted to go against that.

"Garfield! Please! Aye! Please Garfield... you're hurting me! A lot."

She looked into his eyes and realised a dilution in his pupils and a darkened tone to his  
>emerald eyes. <strong>'The Beast'<strong>Raven concluded.  
>Knowledge then constated <em><strong>'He's probably angry that we're going against his wishes. He's trying to show he's the dominate sex.' 'But he never hurts us'<strong>_****Timid whispered.

"Beast, please! I know it's you. Please stop! I will let you escort me! Just please leave me alone, I thought you were suppose to protect me, not the opposite."She whined in formidable pain.

The Beast pouted and lightened his grip, he looked at the cut and began to lick it, in order to heal it. Raven stared at him in shock, small tears running down.

Garfield was back in control and was now watching Raven who possessively snatched her arm away and cried some more due to the pain. She was lucky that she had used waterproof mascara. A few glasses broke and little things flew across the room.

He was disgusted as he had let his jealousy overpower him and hurt her. The worst part is he had enjoyed hearing Raven scream his name even if it was for the wrong reason and give in to his desires. The control he had on her was dangerous and they both knew it.

"R-Raven, I-Please, forgive m- Oh my God I'm so sorry, I'm a monster." He was wordless and suddenly stood up and grabbed a cloth to wrap around her arm which, no matter the treatment, continued to bleed. She was softly sobbing, hurt that he had did this to her.

Garfield sat her on his lap and cradled her. He hushed and stroked her to calm her down and pleaded her to forgive him, rambling on about how ashamed he was. Raven stared into space, keeping quiet as she thought.

_**'He hurt us'**_****Timid whispered shaking in Love's arm.****_**'**_**_He's sorry and he still loves us_**'.

Rage yelled **_'Sorry? The fuck is that going to do! That controlling Bastard hurt us.' 'We should have just let him escort us. Instead of being stubborn and a bitch?'_** Self-guilt responded. **'But he's dating Terra, why does it even matter?'** Raven thought.

He was now smothering her cheeks with kisses, telling her how much he loved her. Raven was getting angry, how could someone act like that? Act so maniac? Then change their mood to cover their actions?

She stood up from his lap and faced him, he rose too in fear she would run away.

"Why Garfield? Why would you do such a thing if you_love_me?" She said mockingly, looking into his sad emerald eyes. Garfield sighed, "Raven I was jealous. The Beast kind of took over and was acting overprotective like he always is with you and I think he was worried about you an-" "worried?" She questioned annoyed.

He didn't understand why but he just stared at the girl in front of him and lightly chuckled at how confusing he sounded to her.  
>"Rae, do you think it's easy for someone like me to just watch strangers touch and make you uncomfortable?"<p>

She couldn't help but smile, he was jealous of men being around her. She then felt super guilty because she loved the beast inside of the green boy and she knew it was a pain to control him in situations like this and yet-"Garfield, I'm so sorry. I didn't know the situation was that hard for you. Why didn't you talk to me about this before hand?" He looked at her innocently rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know honestly. I didn't think you'd come out looking this beautiful." He slipped out unconsciously.

She should have thought he was crazy but she could only think about how handsome he was and how loving he was towards her. It was as if none of this had happened and all that mattered was the fact that he cared for her.  
>Garfield smiled a smile that melted Raven completely. His palm was brought to her cheek as he gently wrapped Raven closer.<p>

**'She so beautiful'** He thought before removing her hand from his shoulder and kissing it, his eyes never leaving her's.

"Raven, I truly am sorry. Can you please heal yourself now? I hate thinking i did that." Raven couldn't help but melt some more as his voice came out irresistible and husky. She nodded and took her hand from his reach before placing it on top of her arm before closing her eyes. Blue energy appeared from her hand and the cloth fell as the mark and blood was no longer there. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.  
>She smiled back and moved away from him as he sat back down on the bench. He looked up at her, trying not to stare at the amazing work that was done and held a hand out.<p>

"So Raven will you let me escort you to the ball?" She let out a soft giggle and hugged him.

**TT**

Terra was the first to step out the car, followed by Beastboy, who when spotted on the red carpet caused a flash of cameras and crazed screams from girl fans. Yet none of that was compatible to the hazard Raven caused: Cameras flashed blindly and the security guards had a hard time handling the crowd. Raven whispered something in Terra's ear causing her to smile and hug her before they both took Garfield's arm and walked down the carpet as if they did this their whole lives. They stood for photos before entering at a fashionably late standard, the guest gasped and Nightwing walked over to them with a group of young male politicians and investors.

"Well this is the other couple in my team, Beastboy and Terra." The men looked at the green man and grew slightly jealous over his god-like looks, despite him being green and the two hot girls clutching his arms. They wondered how someone so unusual managed to score. Terra and Beastboy shook their hands but they were already eyeing the dark beauty that was Raven who had a small grin on her face.

"And you are?" One of the youngest investors asked before kissing her free hand.

Raven blushed and clutched tighter onto Beastboy as if showing she was shy. Beastboy smiled with pride causing the others to get even more jealous.  
>"Oh her, well this is Raven, she's quite the intellectual one in our group." Nightwing said, acting as if it was just another member but didn't say more. Another man began to speak "You didn't mention that she was this beautiful in real life."<p>

"Well Mister Devon, I'm not really this tall ever." They laughed and flashed their smiles, Nightwing was impressed and decided it was time to move on. "Well I got to go check on Starfire, I'll leave you with our beloved friends, Beastboy behave." "Can't promise, you nothing Nightwing." They laughed as he left, their attention turning to Raven. Terra excused herself to go talk with a woman interested in the environment, leaving Beastboy and Raven with the men.

"So Beastboy, how do you do it?" Another man in politics asked. "Do what, Walter?" He asked cluelessly. "Well at 17 years old, you have crazed fan girls, a pretty girlfriend and an beautiful intellectual young woman at your side." They all eyed Raven and nodded in agreement.

"Well what can I say? I'm a superhero with pointy ears. Hot babes like Terra and Raven are just into that. Right Rae?" She smiled at him before rolling her eyes and began to speak "That and we're best friends." They chuckled and Beastboy play pouted before Raven lightly hit him in the arm. They asked them questions on the tower and life as a hero before Raven began asking questions on politics and the elections.

Terra was slightly distracted at the sight of Beastboy and Raven but paid attention to the old woman talking about earth's plates. She coiuldn't help but smile.

'**It was practically yesterday you hated her guts.'**Chuckling at the thought. She then watched as Beastboy left her side and a bigger group of men crowded her, Beastboy looked sad but put on a smile as a few female scientists approached him and they began to speak.

Everybody was with a group that reflected their interests: Leaders spoke with Starfire as she was a princess on another planet, millionaires spoke with Nightwing as he had a 'strong connection' with the famous Bruce Wayne and Batman, journalists stayed around Kid Flash and Jinx who were happy to answer questions on a relationship in the superhero business at a young age and the fact Jinx was an ex-villain. Terra spoke with geo-scientists as Bumblebee and Cyborg talked technology with bionic scientists. Beastboy chatted with foreign politicians and scientists and Raven worked around practically everyone being their secret weapon.

After a while, there was a feedback from the stage. "Sorry everybody." The mayor said with a nervous chuckle. "I would just like to thank everyone for being here, it seems like the funding is going to be a bigger success than last year."

They clapped as the mayor smiled. "It's now time for the presentation from our heroes." The Titans left their crowds and made their way to the stage. Everyone took a seat at a table, military leaders, soldiers, politicians, scientists, millionaires, journalists and young investors.

Nightwing opened up with a speech on the foundation of the Titans, following after a small presentation that Cyborg and Bumblebee had put together on training equipment, rooms in the towers and the tower's system. Then Jinx and Kid Flash spoke about the different members and adapting to their abilities. Terra and Beastboy spoke about human necessaries, such as food and clothes- uniforms, expanding the budget as the Titans grew bigger. Raven then went on with her political points on the damage created after battles, charges held against the criminals, enlarging the connection the Titans held with important people and support benefits for someone who is no longer a Titan.

Nightwing smiled as he saw that people were deeply concerned and listening as Raven spoke. The presentation then ended with Starfire who spoke about future projects in the city, like the decrescendo in crimes and shortening night patrols.

"I hope you have a night of marvels with the Titans." She said with a smile. "And thank you all for listening." Raven then said, applaudements were heard all over the room and people nodded in approvement of the presentation.

Beastboy and Raven were invited to eat at a table of investors, scientists and politicians who adored the light ambiance when together. Terra only smiled and told him not to worry since she was invited at another table with Bumblebee.

The two friends sat at the table and dug into their light dinner. A man looked upon Beasboy's meal and dived into a subject.

"So Beastboy, tell us why vegetarian?" Walter asked,

"Well around the age of 11, I realised I ate what i was, I mean what i could morph into which disgusted me. So now tofu is the meat that fits me."

They chuckled and smiled, "Well I'm impressed with such commitment. Tell me Raven, what do you think about meat?"

She took a sip from her glass and smirked "Edible". They laughed as she continued "But seriously, we should think about the amount we eat and the animals, such as cows, which are useful for a lot of stuff."

Beastboy smiled "But are a huge source of pollution, Raven." They agreed and dwelled on the subject of global warming. After dinner, the orchestra started, Beastboy excused himself to dance with Terra, leaving Raven alone.

Brandon smirked at the dark beauty. He had had his eyes on her the whole night but she was mostly with Beastboy and never really alone.

"Miss Raven, would you do me the honour and dance with me?" Raven wasn't quite the dancer but had the thought of proving Beastboy wrong. She smiled and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

"It was a delight to dine and speak with you all but my song is playing." She waved them off,  
>the men were furious as they seemed to have fallen under the charm of the demoness but brushed it off as they danced with the available ladies.<p>

Brandon was a fine handsome man from Budhaven with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes.

He held her close, a hand on her back and the other in her hand, she had a hand on his shoulder. "So tell me Miss Raven, a Titan as beautiful as you, why alone?" Before twirling her around, "Well men seem to fear the dark part of me. Don't you?" She said softly "I guess but just as the other men that intrigues me." She furrowed her eyebrow. "Really ?" "Oh yes, my eyes haven't left you since Nightwing introduced you." "Well you've made quite the impression Mr Brandon. Most rich men are snobs that only show themselves off, you're one of the few that have been a delight." "Well that's a pleasure to hear but it seems we are a little behind in the competition."

She twirled herself against him before he twirled her back out "And who is this man?" She asked.

He chuckled as she stared into his eyes. "Beastboy, by of course." "But he's with Terra." She whispered as he found out her feelings for Beastboy. "Yet the whole night, you two have given the impression of a couple."

She was about to say something when he tipped her over, "This was quite the dance, Miss Raven and you are by far the most elegant of the night." She blushed a little nervous and gasped as his soft lips touched her cheek.

No one had done such the thing except Beastboy but she wasn't mad at all and thanked him before another man asked her to dance.

He held her close, his hands on her hips and hers around his neck. Walter was a charming man, known for his looks and money. "He's blind, Miss Raven." "Who?" She wondered as she waltzed. "Don't play dumb. But he'll come around."

'**I wish'**. She thought solemnly.

**TT**

"Isn't she elegant?" Terra muttered. "Who?" Garfield questioned even though he knew who she spoke of.

They had finished dancing and were out of breath so sat and watched. Raven was still dancing away with her third man of the night, Devon and her were laughing and grinning.

"Raven, of course!" Terra exclaimed, nugging him. "Yeah, she looks nice" "Nice doesn't describe it. Beautiful does it." She continued.

"Very beautiful indeed, it would be a shame not to dance with her tonight though." He said unconsciously to whom he was speaking to. Terra looked at him, he looked as if he was heart-broken. "Then dance with her BB." She said taking his hand, "She's waiting."

Garfield looked at Terra and turned back to Raven. Devon kissed her hand, bowing down before whispering something in her ear. Raven looked scared and searched the room before linking eyes with Garfield's. He suddenly stood up, making his way to Raven who was now flushed. She realised there were no other couples on the floor and all eyes were on them.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Long chapter but i enjoyed writing it. Love you all! favorite this story and tell all your titan loving friends that I'm back!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know me, I can't afford the titans. I don't even get pocket money. Enjoy and review.**  
><strong>-!-!-<strong>

_She_ couldn't believe it. _He_ couldn't believe it. None of it, not a single bit of it. The dancing, the smiles and giggles toward the dark haired girl, the friendly offers and compliments. All that for what? What was Terra up to? Trying to prove? Was she sick of BB? Was she tired of messing with the purple headed girl?

A huge selection of questions entered Raven and BB's mind. The ball was a huge success but the lastest gossip in the tower, as well as, at the ball was Garfield and Raven.

Raven was swallowed by guilt for Terra. No one seemed to have realised that Terra was Garfield's girl and not Raven. It was extremely embarrassing for Terra to be called the 'friend' of Beastboy by a member of the town hall, especially after having quite the known relationship.

That night, Raven tried to apologize, only for Terra to smile and hug her. Terra then walked off, leaving a confused Raven behind **'And I thought i was the mysterious one'.**

Beastboy was as pissed and confused as Raven. He had made up for the last minute embarrassment of the ball, with an amazing showcase of affection towards the blonde girl. Terra only giggled and told him that she was going to miss his affection but knew someone else would put it to better use. Garfield only growled irritated as she was referring to herself to nothing, even when the green teen had proven who she was to him.

Raven then came to him that following night, asking for space to calm down the tension. He tried to fight back but Raven only begged him to do it for his girlfriend_, "For Terra's sake."._ He was upset that Raven thought of herself as a problem but worried that Terra could even think of Raven as **the **problem.

Raven sighed again, throwing herself back onto her bed. It had been a week since the ball and she missed Beastboy. But his happiness came first and if there was no Terra, there was no hope in happiness. She snuggled up with her body pillow as she thought of the dance they shared, how amazing he made her feel, how shocking she could even feel like that. She frowned as she felt sinnical for even thinking about it.

They had danced the night away, in the spotlight. Garfield complimenting her every move as he brought her in closer to him. Their eyes locked onto each's other, no one else mattered. Their breathing matching and fast as the tension that built up as the music got quicker. The heat especially the heat. **'****_It was amazing'_**Love sighed.**'It was a moment and now it's gone' **Raven thought logically.

She knew of the illusion she created in the eyes of others when she was with Beastboy and that it was not only dangerous for her but for his sake. Terra would have flipped if she acknowledged the strange connection between the two opposites was supported by a huge crowd and, would only make the changeling's life a living hell as revenge.

She had to go. **"For Garfield's sake"**She said to absolutely nobody.  
><strong>_8-O_<strong>  
><strong>Sorry that there isn't much action but the next chapter is what you all want. It's a short chapter... Don't judge me...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Get ready and enjoy.****Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the clothes I wear.**  
><strong>-<strong>  
>Raven made her way up the stairs to the rooftop, she was devastated in how her feelings played out for the worst. Beastboy was angry with her decision and teased her with full-on public affection given to Terra. Her friends saw the issue but informed her that for the time being, it was probably for the best until Terra and BB were as lovey dovey as they used to be. All this meaning, Raven would have to get over Beastboy because her desires would never be fulfilled.<p>

**_'We should have never attached ourselves to the boy!'_**Timid cried.

Raven was about to agree when she saw Terra on the rooftop. She was facing the other way and was giggling quite loudly down her cellphone. Raven remained quiet as she listened to what was going on. She wasn't one to peak and spy but she felt emotions that Terra experienced at her early stage with Beastboy. Love.

"When will I see you again, dreamy?" Terra whined like she did when she was in the mood with Beastboy, "Baby, I'm not free tomorrow. Wednesday, I help Garfield out at the zoo."

She then giggled causing Raven to roll her eyes and stand up fully on the rooftop.

Terra then continued, "Unless you come and visit me and I could make a quick stop at the girl's toilet if you know what I mean."

Raven grew horrified '**_What a slut! I knew she was sour, I knew it. She only betrays and breaks shit!'_** Rage exclaimed.

Once the phone call finished, Terra turned around and gasped in shock. Raven's foot was tapping and she looked super mad. Terra was about to open her mouth when Raven cut her off.

"Was Garfield not enough for you?"

Terra sighed and spoke calmly,"Raven please you don't understand. Yes I am seeing someone else but let me explain, alright?"

Raven snorted, Terra had admitted but to say she has a reason was puzzling. What pride could she possibly have in her? Raven gave her a look that said I'm listening.

"Look, I love Garfield but lately, we've been falling apart." "lately?" "A month or two. I've been getting to know this man I met. He was sweet, kind and seductive and I fell for him. Yet he's a political man." Terra sighed, Raven still didn't see her point and insisted she'd continue, "That means trouble, they never have time for relationships. So if i fully commit to him and dump BB, I'm sure I'd regret it if he leaves me. Yet if I stay with Beastboy and realise that this man isn't for me. I won't feel like I'm letting it all go."

Raven looked at her in disgust, "You mean to say Beastboy's your fucking back up plan?" Raven yelled, getting closer and furious.

"No! I'm saying I won't leave him." Terra argued back, "What I'm doing is benefiting both sides of the relationship. Beastboy's happy with me like i am with him and William is giving me another view to life."

"And free sex too?" Raven responded coldly, "Don't you think that this would crush Beastboy, if he fucking found out?"

"Well I was going to tell him but I couldn't!" Terra's voice increased as she got closer to the dark girl. "He needs me and only an idiot wouldn't see that I'm doing this because I love him."

Raven laughed "Love? That's not love, you think acting around him, whilst you have another key to your heart is Love? Bitch that's being a slut. And playing with others is not '_awesome'_" She mocked.

Terra's face went red, she hated the fact that Raven had something to say about how she ran her life. Always acting like the wise and pure one when Terra knew there was nothing clean about Raven. She only laughed out loud and walked in circles as a hysterical character would do.

"Are** you** judging me on respecting and playing with others? When Mrs '_I only want the best for Garfield' _keeps trying to get in his pants?"

"What!" Raven exclaimed, turning red."Oh come on, we all knew those little things you did were to tempt my man."

Raven looked as if Terra had caught her hand in the cookie jar. Raven was trying to prove a point in her actions that she wasn't restrictive and a weird freak yet a small part of her couldn't deny trying to change Garfield's opinion on her.

"We all knew Miss_ hard to get, besties with the world_ and Miss sexy were just part of a plan to catch my Beastie's eye. Yet you were wrong sugar, you know why because I am always one step ahead, you played miss innocent and it drove you two apart and him closer to me." She began to laugh again smirking as she circled Raven, breaking her down. "Sex is even better and his display of affection, his need for me is just flattering. Who would let that go? and all thanks to you. As soon as I mention your name, he goes mad and shows me why he chose me and-" She got closer to Raven's ear, "Not you."

Raven lowered her head as a tear fell. **'She's right, if he loved us he'd be proving it right now.'**

Terra smirked and walked away when Raven opened her mouth, "He deserves better." She managed to say in one piece.

Terra turned around "What with you?" Raven responded "No. Someone who's fully committed not just selfish."

Terra walked back to her and hugged her from the back in a mockery aspect, "Oh sweetie, he does, definitely. I believed you were **better **too. You know, before you judge judy-ed me. I thought that I would leave Beastboy with you so I'd run off with William but why let you win?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. That was a mistake, okay? I was telling you what i thought." "Raven, I've let you have it so many times. This time I win." "Not if I tell him."

Raven could sense fear from Terra but it faded away. "Tell him. Watch him breakdown again, no one make him happy like me. So go on ruin his life."

Terra was about to walk off when Raven lost it. She grabbed her tightly by the arm, four glowing red eyes appeared scaring the death out of Terra.

"NO YOU WILL TELL HIM! OR I WILL DEAL WITH YOU PERSONALLY!" "Shit, okay! Please don't hurt me. I'll tell him I just need time."

Raven calmed down and loosened her grip before breathing in. Anger was no longer present in Terra, only guilt. Raven spoke, "Five days or I tell him everything." She then walked past Terra.

"Wait!" Terra called out, grabbing Raven's arm making her flinch in pain from the freshly renewed cuts. "I'm sorry Raven for acting like that. I-i didn't mean what I said. He loves you Raven and he's going to need you around once it's over."

It was Terra's turn to cry, Raven looked at her emotionless but patted her back for comfort.

"But you said he didn't need me."

"I was angry of being wrong Raven, you're always right. I couldn't help being mad when you said I was wrong."  
>Raven sighed "I understand"<br>"I cheated at the game Raven. You should have won and you know the prize will come to realisation of who his real owner is. You'll see."

Raven blushed in surprise. Was everyone aware of her feelings towards the green hero? Raven looked at the girl in front of her,"Do you love William?"  
>"Yes" Terra responded softly.<br>"Then don't make my love suffer."

**Quite short but worth it hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Read and have fun, disclaimer knows i own nothing but the plot. So Terra is cheating on BB, raven found out and Terra has to sort shit out.**  
><strong>-<strong>  
>"I love it when you smile." Garfield whispered under his breath.<br>"You do?" Raven asked surprised.

They were sitting on the couch in the op's room. Cyborg in the garage, Nightwing filing, Star and Terra out of the tower. Raven had apologized a day later after her discussion with Terra and there were only two days left for confrontation but right now they were making up for lost time.

Raven watched as Garfield's eyes travelled down her body. She wasn't wearing her cloak because it restricted her from moving so much. He was watching her chest rise up and down **'It's grown much bigger from Tokyo.'**He constated. Her chest rose up and down faster as her heart beat increased but he snapped out of it when he realised she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go out, Rae? You know hang outside." He asked, changing the subject quite nervously.

Raven didn't know what to say, she was trying to help make Terra's 'work' easier in stopping Garfield from developing a deadly connection to the blonde girl. Yet they never did anything in public together and she didn't need more rumours and stories from the press. **_'But it'll bring us closer!'_******Love tried to persuade Raven. **_'But he is still with Terra and the last thing we need is people thinking we're a slut especially if their is a break up coming soon.'_******Wisdom argued with reference to Terra and Beastboy.

Raven sighed, moving away from him "Garfield, I-I'm not so keen on going out, people think and i don't want trouble." "Rae, come on. We're always inside!" He whined, "and people won't have to know it's us. We can wear normal clothing to fit in."

**_'I wonder if he could fit into me again, with that bigger d-'_******Lust flirted before Raven dismissed the thought and turned her head due to the visible blush on her face. "But we're grey and green with abnormal hair colours." She insisted, standing up.

"Well we'll wear glasses, no one will notice, everyone has smart phones." He said, standing up too. "But-" "Just because you have a huge butt Rae, doesn't mean anyone needs to hear you talk about it. Now go get changed, I'll meet you in front of my bedroom door." Raven sighed, slightly amused and went along, following behind him. He then turned around to face her again. "If you're quick Rae, we could have a talk about that ass you have." Wiggling his eyebrows.

**TT**

Raven was dressed in a white tight tee that hugged her curves, a mini navy jacket and a pair of black ripped jeans with black, blue-laced levi's. Her hair was put into a messy bun with curls falling to the side. She didn't have much normal clothing yet she made such a causal look so flawless.

She breathed in and was about to knock on the door when it slide open revealing beastboy. Raven blushed as she thought he looked very handsome, even in something so casual; He wore a white tank top which outlined his lean muscles and abs. Beige chinos and purple vans, he had a very seducing smirk on his face causing Raven to melt. Raven bite her lips as an image of her undressing him popped in her head.

Luckily for Raven, her outfit distracted Beastboy from the current events. He couldn't help staring at the bumps of breast that didn't want to stay in the top. And as Raven was turning from side to side on her foot, he managed to catch glimpse of her arse which caused him to growl.

**'_Intriguing indeed, Master'_******The Beast said. **'Terra's my girl, Terra's my girl'** He proceeded to get rid of the naughty thoughts with the sorceress in his head.

He couldn't help but realise the pressure Raven was putting on her bottom lip and wished to replace it with his teeth as she moaned in sweet pain under him.

"Shit!" He murmured, snapping Raven out of it, in a shock she spoke, "What!"

"I said, eh that's a very nice outfit."

She blushed and gave him a small smirk "You too. Sorry about the sunglasses don't have one" "It doesn't matter I got a spare" He placed a pair of shades over her eyes before grinning. Raven smiled before taking them off and looking at them, "Why do you have feminine sunglasses?" She questioned.  
>"They're Terra's" "Of course" Raven said coldly to drown out the embarrassment in her voice.<p>

"Anyway, that was some very quick changing indeed and I am a man of my words."

Raven blushed harder and tried to stop him but was invaded with hushes. He gently pushed her back, to the wall where she was trapped by his big arms, not like she minded. He leaned into her left ear before speaking, "So very appropriate choice in jeans. It makes that ass fatter than it already is, as well as rounding it up nicely. Do you mind if i felt?"

His voice was serious which made Raven shake in fear. _**'It wouldn't be the first time'**_****Lust sang. '**Shut up!'**Raven snapped. So husky and him, so perverted, yet it worked like a charm. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to answer. Yet Garfield couldn't play actor for so long and burst into laughter bringing relief to Raven.

"Come on Rae, I have a girlfriend and it's both of our roles to be loyal because that's what happens when you're in love."

**'It sometimes feel like a one-sided thing'**Raven thought.

"Come on, I want to show you something. But your jeans are honestly doing great wonders.".  
><strong>-:-P-<strong>  
><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Always wasting my time really but I ain't going to prison so yeah Teen titans ain't mine.**

Garfield had got Cyborg's permission to use the T-car and was now riding incognito since Cy had installed a hologram for the car to stop attention being drawn to them.

~_Flashback~_

_"Oh hell no Grass stain! You and Terra trashed my car the last time, acting all nasty up in there" "Dude!"__Beastboy__whined "I'm going with Rae. So calm down." Raven blushed softly as she__realised__that Garfield's affection for Terra was known everywhere in the tower. Cyborg nodded "Well here you go then, and take care of Raven." "Thanks Vic, I promise that all will come back in one piece." Raven said._  
><em>"Well I trust you lil' sis."<em>  
><em>Cy left and Garfield grinned at Rae before hugging her and spinning her around causing her to squeal in joy.<em> _"One other thing I love about you!"_

_~Present~_

"W-where are we going?" Raven said. Garfield chuckled as they drove up a private road into the forest. "It's a secret location Rae bear. If i told you, I'll only ruin it for you."

Raven sighed annoyed by the nickname and rubbed her arm, the pain had been intense this time and with all the hugging and grabbing it only felt worse. Garfield noticed and looked concerned. "Are you okay Rave?" Raven stopped rubbing her arm and quickly thought of something.

"Yeah I'm fine. I-I'm just a little sore from that hug you gave me. I mean, ha ha, you hugged me as hard as Starfire." She said hiding a reek of nervous in her voice. Garfield suddenly felt guilty in the pain she had claimed to receive from him.

"Oh. Rae, I'm really sorry about that, I was just so happy and couldn't stop it from bursting. I _promise _no more hugs. I-" "No!" Raven clutched his arm as if he had committed to something so painful. His hugs were the little craves of affection, Raven needed to believe that Beast boy's sweet words weren't all lies. Garfield braked in shock but didn't mind because they had reached their location. He turned to look at Raven in confusion and felt even more guilty because there was fear in her eyes and her hands had never left his arm. Her eyes then softened when his hand palmed her cheek.

"Sorry for that horrible break, Rae. But no what?" He had a small grin on his face causing Raven to absorb and act upon his guilt. "Please don't stop. I love your hugs and i-it would only hurt me more to make you promise to stop." Her voice breaking into a whisper.

Garfield chuckled at Raven, she never really talked about her feelings as much as he wanted her too but all this time, all he needed was to talk about something as small as a hug to make her become the cause of a potential car crash.

He unbuckled his belt and was about to get out when he felt a small tug on his arm. He looked back into her deep emotional eyes as her bottom lip quivered. The demoness was now kneeling up in the driver's seat "Promise me?" Raven squealed.

"I promise Rae bear." He suddenly lifted Raven out of the car so that she was straddling his waist, Raven struggled to get out of his reach. He raised his voice over her fuss "Only if you promise to trust me and keep calm."

"That's not fair, you might leave me here to d-" "Do you really believe I would that Rae? And what happened to you being the calm one?" Garfield raised his eyebrow a little and was hurt.

Raven felt it, as well as saw the emotion on his face and sighed. **'I blame my emotions for my sudden outbursts' ****_'It was totally worth it' _**Affection smirked, hugging Love and Happy for they managed to change something about Raven.

"I'm sorry Garfield, it's just the shock of that brake. I think it's messing with my brain and control of my emotions" "Oh well I enjoyed emotional Raven. I've never heard you so whiny or look so worried about a hug." He mocked and laughed while squeezing and making kissy faces towards the blushing pale grey girl. She made it clear that it would never happen again and hugged him back tightly.

Garfield gasped and began walking to the secret place. Raven kept her eyes closed and wondered when he got so strong as she rubbed his muscular back, gaining warmth and making herself as comfortable as possible. He let out soft gasps as her hands wandered unconsciously and groaned as her lips and hot breath made the slightest contact with his neck. He breathed in and out, trying to stop the Beast from losing control and breaking out. He smiled as he spotted a small pebble on the ground which was the first of many. His pupils diluted at the view, he slowly put down Raven who was blushing as she was no longer on earth until now. She looked into his emerald eyes which seemed to shine and waited for his orders.

"Turn around Rae," She did as he said and gasped. It only seemed to be daytime a few seconds ago and now she was introduced to a new world. The moon reflected upon each pebble on the ground, transforming the darkest of colours into the most beautiful artwork ever. In the middle of the shelves of pebbles was a small lake. It looked so pure as if it had never been touched. Raven didn't know if it was the moon or the dark but it seemed to look like little crystals rather than a lake.

Raven didn't know how to react: to step forwards or to wake up. She stepped backwards until she bumped into Garfield who chuckled before entwining his hand with hers. "It's pretty right?" "Fucking amazing."

He walked forwards, bringing her along before sitting at the edge of the lake. They stared at it for a while taking in the scenery.

"I found it the day I ran away from the doom patrol. I slept here and the next day I met you guys." "Did you ever come back?" Raven asked intrigued with the history of the location. "Yeah, a few times when I felt like the world really hated me and the Titans weren't where my heart was." Garfield sighed, bringing Raven closer into him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Then what brings you back to the tower?" Raven asked, curiosity eating her up. **'You' **He thought but didn't say a word as he reflected upon other reasons.

"Well, my dad and mum told me I should never run away from reality because it'll always catches up and once it does, it'll wait for me at the finish line. And the reality was I needed you guys as much as the world needed us." "Wow Gar, that was so... wise." Raven smirked as she teased him. "Your parents were real thinkers."  
>"Well it doesn't take much to be as wise as an owl. It's <em>ravens <em>you got to be leveled with." He said lightening up the conversation. He smiled as his shoulder vibrated with Raven's laughter. "I love it when you laugh Rae. "  
>"Y-You do?" Her face turned red.<p>

"Well Miss Raven, it's seems like you're unaware of how much you impress me." "Well Mr Logan, I always have restricted myself to too creepy and scary for someone to say they liked my laughter." She said softly.

He turned to face Raven before cupping her face. "Well _I _said I loved your laughter and if you were too creepy and scary I don't think I would have shared this secret with you because you would have killed me if I tried to lift you up." Garfield chuckled and stood up before heading back to the car.

"Well people change and hopefully feelings change with it" Raven whispered yet Garfield's ear picked it up.

**'I hear you Rae, I hear you loud and clear.'**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Needs more action but yeah It's sweet but the next one is better. Me promised and I never break a promise. Ever.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay action time! the pivotal point to the story! Disclaimer knows I own shit but okay then!**

"Tell him!" Raven roared at the top of her voice. Two days had past and she had not yet confronted Beastboy and time was up. Terra's voice was rarely audible due to the drown of her tears. "I can't, I'm not ready to let go."  
>"Well think about him, he's being played on by the woman he loves and you're being selfish." Raven hissed through her teeth.<p>

"Hey! Just because you want him all to yourself, that makes you selfish too." Terra pointed out, "I don't want to see him in pain but all you do is make me sound worse than I am. So you tell him or wait until I'm ready."

Their faces were up close and smoke was coming out of both their ears as the tension heated up on the roof. Raven was disgusted in how this girl could change her whole mood and treat her as if she was the enemy, when all she wanted to help her friends, a _friend._

"I will." Raven eyed her, growling through her teeth causing Terra to gasp as the sorceress's body sank into the ground, in what Terra thought was the search of Beastboy's location.

Terra's face went pale as she realised what was about to happen. So she ran. Ran down the stairs as fast as she could because '**Raven wasn't allowed to win like this**.' She had been putting in a good word for Raven to ensure that Beastboy would open his eyes and the pain of her leaving would be eased and she would always have a place in his heart, knowing he still loves her. But if Raven told him, that might have been the end of it all. Beastboy would see Raven as loyal and that space in his heart for Terra would be taken over by Raven's re-sized part.

She finally made it to the common room and couldn't wait until the door opened. "No! Don't listen to her! Please believe me!" Tears poured out but was soon slowed down by the scene.

Raven wasn't there. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a game and Starfire and Nightwing just watched them until now. Where their attentions were all turned to the weeping blonde girl. Beastboy stood up and stared, confused "T-Terra what are you talking about?"

Terra lost it. A hysterical laugh over came her, "Where is she? Why hasn't she fucking told you? That bitch chickened out! She was playing me. This was all a part of her plan!" No longer acknowledging the others existence, she spoke to herself. The changeling approached, gripping on to the crying and mumbling Terra in fear and anger, "Baby, what's wrong?"  
>"I love you BB, don't listen to that witch. She's a liar and I promise I'll tell you in time."<p>

Beastboy realised she was talking about Raven and felt anger and frustration at the state Raven had brought Terra to. Yet as he was about to speak and the others react, the alarm went off.

"Trouble guys!" Nightwing said making his way to the pop up alert stating the location and the problem. At that point, Raven came in, her hood up yet eyes red and puffy which were only visible to Beastboy who was staring her down. Raven paid no attention to Terra or Beastboy and looked at Nightwing "I heard the Titan alarm go off" Her voice husky and dry.

"There is a robbery at high street and it's Dr light." Nightwing spoke into a whisper.  
>"Well I feel like kicking a few ass so lets go!" Cyborg said.<br>"Terra, can you pull yourself together?" Beastboy asked, the only one really bothered about the geometric.  
>"I'll try BB" She managed to say.<p>

"Titans go!"

_Later on~_

Those who had the ability to fly flew. The rest took the available vehicles. But the crime scene was not the expected view. Nothing was going on. "Erm, Nightbird are you sure you got the right location?" Garfield asked jokefully.  
>"Yes Beastboy, just wait." Nightwing answered emotionless.<p>

BOOM! The wall of the bank came shattering down. Raven put up a protective shield for the team against the flying wastes. "Thanks sis" The tin man said, earning a smirk from the sibling figure.

They waited until the dust had cleared up, all standing in their famous fighting stance, ready to take down the criminal. Yet what they saw was once again uncalled for.

A little girl in tears stood in front of the disaster, "Please save me! I want my mommy" She cried.  
>The others took sympathy upon the girl, all expect Raven who had a strong emotionless face on "It"s a trap." She said in her infamous monotone voice. "What?" they questioned.<br>"That girl, there's no emotion, she's faking it." Raven explained.  
>"And what if she's not?" Terra questioned, sick of Raven being miss know it all.<p>

"Then I'll just have to prove it." Raven chanted her mantra, levitating a rock and threw it at the girl. The girl's arm disappeared before having a yellow ray rebuild it. "Is she faking it now?" Raven mocked.

A yellow beam was shot, knocking Raven to the ground from the behind. The others turned around to see Dr. Light in the air on a hover disk, a canon attached to his wrist aiming at Raven. "Too bad, Raven is part of the Titans. I could have took you all out so quickly, looks like I'll have to do it the hard way now."

"Titans attack!" Nightwing ordered. Dr light shot another beam aiming at Nightwing who dodged out the way and in mid air was caught by his tamarian girlfriend. The tamarian shot a green beam at the villain who dodged. The alien then received an unexpected side kick to her face, taking the couple down. Cyborg blasted sonic beams with the canon, now replacing his arm whilst Terra threw a range of rocks at him which he seemed to dodged quite skillfully. Raven managed to get back to her feet with the help of a concerned Beastboy who was still curious about the past events. Yet she felt very weak and sore. "Oh the Titans, i believe this a battle you're going to lose! What with you demoness out of the way!"

The angered red head got back to flight level with the lunatic and threw green spears as if a Celtic warrior, yet he managed to dodge them in a second. Starfire got closer to the man, her foot ready to come in contact with his face, when he blasted another beam at the infuriated girl, sending her into a car on the pavement. A green hawk soared around the villain before landing on to the hover disk. They began one to one combat, happy he was taught by Nightwing, he was putting up quite the fight against the old man.

Nightwing shouted sly tactics to his comrades but no of them worked, even distracted with Beastboy the disk had a mind of it's own.

Raven was an excellent observer as well as hero and seeing as she couldn't fight, watched, working out the enemy's weakness. "The hover disk," She realised, she shouted for Nightwing, "It's the disk! That's making him inondestructive!" "Nice one, Raven!" He congratulated "Titans hovercraft. Formations!"

Beastboy was loathly punched in the abdomen, putting him off guard. The despicable man took the opportunity and kicked him off the disk. In mid-air, Raven was strong enough to levitate him down to her. He gripped his stomach in pain but managed to put on a smile for Raven who was extremely worried. "I never knew you could fight like that." "Well maybe you should come watch me in training." He winked at her before running back into battle leaving a weak Raven at the side pavement.

Cyborg hyper jumped launching a sonic blast at the villain, unfortunately he dodged but Cyborg didn't mind because at that very moment, Terra's eyes flashed yellow as a piece of the pavement shot at causing him stumble off his disk and hang from the edge. Garfield turned into a crow and landed on the Doctor's hand before turning into his human form crushing it. The Doctor let out a shriek as his face came into contact with a high flying foot from the infamous "wing".

He was about to drop to the ground when a dark bubble surrounded him causing him to sigh in relief. The Tamarian eyes shun green, blasting rays at the unoccupied hover disk blowing it up. The bubble slowly bounced onto the pavement. The Titans were happy that it was over and got set on other things; Starfire and Beastboy went to check on the bank, Cyborg collected the money as Nightwing called the police. Terra and Raven watched the villain, on his knees crying about another years worth of prison when he was so weak.

Nightwing dialed the number "Raven, you were awesome today without you, we wouldn't have won." Raven nodded politely as he walked off.

Terra saw that the others were treating Raven as a star when it was Terra who knocked the villain down. She snorted "Any dumb shit could have worked that out. I'm the one who actually stopped him"  
>Raven eyed the girl disgusted "Good for you Terra but there's no I in team." "There's no demoness in team either yet your witchcraft ass is allowed in." Terra sneered as she pushed Raven causing her to stumble to the ground.<p>

Raven's powers shut down, unaware that the bubble had disappeared, the girls continued their row. The topic dropping from _Star_ to _Beastboy. _Raven looked like she was about to strangle the girl and the feeling was mutual. Terra stepped closer, gritting through her teeth,"Beastboy loves me, you're only a phase like your life was supposed to be, you demon s-" Terra hurled in pain as a yellow beam bounced on her back and she dropped. Raven's eyes were filled with tears but when she saw it, she wished she had fainted.

Dr light had a weak smile on his face as his canon was aiming at Terra before he dropped in pure exhaustion **'I let him free, I did this to Terra.'**

The world seemed to slow down as she heard Terra's name being yelled from the bank, **had he been watching it all?** and she saw Beastboy race his way to Terra's side in shock which turned into heavy tears. The words 'How could you' escaped from his mouth, directing to Raven with other hateful words and phrases.

Raven's head spun as she watched the man of her dreams whisper and scream sheer affection,** love** to the girl who didn't deserve it but Raven felt like she never deserved it either. "You monster! She was my true love! I thought we were friends- best friends! But I was wrong! You're a demon not a friend!" His ranting continued.

Raven grabbed her head, trying to block the negative words out. Stepping away for every nice thing he had said about her turned ugly. She dropped to the ground, curling into a ball.

_"I'm sorry Garfield"._

**8-O ;-S :-Q Yeah i have that effect.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I pwomise itll get bettew. Don't be sad ow mad wit me, just building climax bitches...**

"You really can't trust anyone in this world, can you?" Beastboy whispered while hissing as he gripped Terra's unconscious hand.

She was hit badly from up close causing what seemed like a huge impact on her spine. Yet only fractured her left ribs and had a broken arm as well as a mildly injured shoulder blade and head concussion. After coming back from the emergency room at the hospital, she was healing on a medical bed in the med bay. For the hospital would only bring press and rumours.

Raven was sat opposite to them for she insisted on apologizing as soon as Terra woke up. Her hood was up and she was fiddling with her fingers whilst Beastboy threw sly horrible comments about her in the air causing her to shrink even more. '**_He hates us'_**Love cried in Happy's arms, the others comforted her as she grew weak and colourless. '**_Yet how sexy is he when he's angry'_** Lust spoke living up to her name. '**_But not when it's towards us.'_**Timid whispered loud enough for it to echo through Nevermore even downing Lust.

"There was that saying that the quietest are the one's to watch. **Especially** when they're a demoness." He spat harshly.

Raven looked up at him in shock, he never said stuff like that, never took it that far. Tears ran silently and unknown but Raven felt a hint of bravery and began to speak. "It wasn't my fault."

He laughed in her face, yet making no eye contact whatsoever with her "Then it's mine, for thinking you could put the stories behind you and take work seriously."

"She triggered the attack." Raven said as simply as simple. Not giving him the benefit of the doubt which made him angrier and actually look at her, evil glares and killer daggers. Yet she rested calm  
><strong>'<em>Master please, we both know our mate is innocent.'<em>**The Beast reasoned, trying to remove the sheet of hate from his eyes. **'Bull, she's not our mate and I don't want to fucking hear that ever again! She's a selfish...**"...Little bitch" He hissed. It was Raven's turn to laugh. "Why do I bother? What's the fucking point when all you do is crush me up into a little ball and throw me around! I have done nothing wrong to _her_yet she treats me like dog shit in front of all of you. But one thing happens and I happen to be involved so now it's lets 'wreck Raven time'!"

Garfield stood up all together, "A thing? the doctor said she might be out for a whole week or even worse. Oh and look, it's been fucking 6 days and still no improvement in her ribs or arms! So don't fucking lecture me like I haven't defended you or shit because if I didn't have a say, you'd be crying your motherfucking eyes out in your room. Ha! To be honest if I had to change the night I asked you to be my best friend, I-I" The words not wanting to come out as tears filled his eyes "I would."

Raven's tears fell hard causing her to feel real pain as she let out an audible noise. That night in Tokyo was a special night for more reasons, than just friendship. Her mouth was opened and she was lost of words. Guilt and regret as well as love hit her from Beastboy but she shook it off. His words were too real for an empath, yet real is not what she wanted.

"Do you mean that?" She asked trying to pick up the broken pieces of her heart. He shook his head and tried to speak "Just, just leave Raven. You're not my biggest issue right now." He said returning to Terra's side with his back now to her.

"Garfield?"

No answer, so she left and ran into the _hands of her best friend._ **One cut** and a hysterical sigh broke out.  
><strong>Two cuts<strong>, Relieve all that pain and anger.  
><strong>Three cuts,<strong>blood, all that sincal blood.  
><strong>Four<strong>**cuts "**I need more".  
><strong>Five<strong>**cuts**The smell takes me away.  
><strong>Six<strong>**cuts****_I wish it will all end._**

**Seven cuts**She fainted. With a smile on her face.

**TT**

Garfield was breaking down in his corner, he knew he had did the worst thing ever. '**I broke Raven'** and that she wouldn't come back. So he gave her space and thought she'd be fine, '**she's always fine**.' Unfortunately, not like Terra who was fragile and was queen of grudges and had it out for Raven. And no matter how much he denied it, he knew true well it was Terra who caused her own injury.

He was checking through the video surveillance with Starfire. When on the screen above, showing the camera outside. Terra shoved Raven, the bubble dropped around Dr Light and he managed to stand. So Garfield ran as if he knew what was to happen but was too late.

'**It's Terra's fault. She started it.'** He sighed. '_**Then why blame our mate?'**_The Beast questioned softly this time. '**Because if I drop Terra who else am I to love?'** He demanded. '**_Your true love.'_**The Beast answered. '**Oh.'**

**Titan's speaker:** Unknown character at the door. Unknown Character at the door.

Beastboy sighed and gave thanks that the common room was so close before pressing the accept button as a video call appeared on the screen. A man at about 20 with dirty long blond hair and a moustache into a beard appeared, he looked worried and had red eyes.

"Who are you?" "I'm William."

**When I wrote this I wanted to cry.****Fun fact.**

**Kill 'em...**


	14. Chapter 14

**What! William? Terra's lover! What about Raven? Is she dead? Oh questions! this chapter will answer it all.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Ketsia owns nothing but the plot.<strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

"William?" Beastboy questioned impatient, _like bruh?_"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Look, I just want to see Terra. I heard she was badly injured and I'll do all the explaining later but right now, I need to make sure she's okay." William spoke frustrated.  
>"What the fuck do you want with my Terra? You creep" "Listen dude, me and Terra are-"<p>

**Titans speaker:**Door open activation accepted.

Beastboy growled and turned around to see the other Titans behind him back from a meeting.  
>"What the fuck? Why the hell did you let him-" "Beastboy, that 'creep' is a politician and he has had a very strong relationship with Terra, outside the tower! He cares about her so he should be allowed to see her."<p>

"How come I've never heard of him?" He questioned as if Terra told him every little detail of her life and this was some information that she'd left out. They shrugged their shoulders and told him to be calm around William.

Nightwing then demanded for the whereabouts of Raven, only for Beastboy to turn away in guilt. Starfire's skin colour drained as she said she would check Raven's room.

Starfire had a feeling that this would all come down like a building on Raven and promised herself she would keep a close eye on the dark headed girl. Unfortunately she was distracted by the meetings and conferences on Terra's injuries and damage control on the city that she had not thought of what would have happened with the angered Beastboy and the vulnerable Raven left together. But when she saw his face, Garfield's face she knew it all went down. When she finally arrived she banged furiously on the door "Friend Raven, please let me in."

From inside, Raven had been brought back to conscious in what was an hour after hell. She felt light headed and went to her stash of sandwiches (Just in case) and ate a few quickly before opening the door to Starfire with an assuring smile which definitely didn't assure Starfire. "May I come in? I wish to talk with you, friend Raven." Starfire said calmly. Raven had a bad headache and the last thing she needed was to express herself to Starfire. "Star thank you for the offer but I need to rest, I'm feeling a little under the weather." She said trying to slide the door close but it was interfered by the strength of Starfire. "Raven, the weather outside is nice. Yet if this is one of your planet's expression, I am the 100% that you have spent a large amount of time in your room to work it out."

Raven would have put up a fight but was weak and tired so let it slide. The alien girl floated into the room and glared at the darkness and flinched at the new smell that haunted Raven's room.  
>She made her way to the curtains and let the light through revealing it all.<p>

**TT**

Garfield watched from the door frame of the occupied med room, the mysterious man all over Terra. He stroked her face and cried every few minutes, a new river. Garfield had acted the same way but out of the supposedly love he had for Terra. '**What the fuck's his reason?'**

"How long have you know Terra?" "4 months, 2 weeks and 6 d-days" "How did you meet?" "She was depressed about a girl who she thought was winning her man over and that it was only her karma because Terra had cheated her way into his heart." "Raven?"

"Very bright indeed young man" William chuckled before kissing Terra's hand, "Why is she so special, so important?"  
>"Who, Raven?"<br>He nodded.  
>"She was my best friend but she hurt Terra and I got angry." "That's not what the video played at the conference showed us, Terra triggered the reaction. She let jealousy get the best of her and brought this on herself. Me and you both know that."<p>

Beastboy knew he was right but it was Raven that shut down the bubble, "Wait, you're not mad at Raven." "Not a bit. I'm mad with Terra for being so foolish. But I still love her." He broke into an audible whisper.

Beastboy heard this and understood it all, he was in love with Terra, the way Beastboy loved Terra and he didn't know if he should be mad.

"What brought you to her?" He asked calmly.  
>"When she said she wished she could restart her love life for the best."<p>

Garfield stared at the man as if he was crazy. "Why shouldn't I beat the shit out of you, for having no respect for me and Terra's relationship!"  
>"Because you don't love her the way I do and we both know that there's someone else in your life but you're doubting, denying it all." He said wisely, then turned to face him for the first time,"Did you even try to workout that Terra was trying to knock down the walls of doubt and trying to show you your true love even if it hurt her? And why? because if you two got serious, Raven would never know true love. And neither would you."<p>

Garfield's eyes shot open as if the walls blinding him were gone. And a tear came to his eyes  
>"I lost her for good." He spoke softly.<p>

"That not for me to decide but give her time yet not a lot and restart your love life too."

"Let me just see Terra wake up"  
><strong>_<strong>

**Wow is it going to happen? IDK but I'm a kill em.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bruh!**  
><strong>Shit 'bout to drop.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Yo home gurl own none of dat ish.<strong>  
><strong>Let take dis track back a notch when Star was with Rae!<strong>  
><strong>-:- -<strong>:-** -**

The alien girl floated into the room and glared at the darkness and flinched at the new smell that haunted Raven's room.

She made her way to the curtains and let the light through, revealing it all.

Starfire's eyes were suddenly plastered to the spot on the floor where red was the dominate colour around a silver sharp object. "R-Raven, why-" She looked at the confused Raven whom's left arm was printed in the same colour from the floor. As she examined it in detail, was able to notice darker slashes, marking the origin of the blood. She soon came to a conclusion and Raven had finally caught onto what Starfire was looking at before turning pale.

"Look S-Starfire, it's not what you think" The Gothic girl approached the alien in utter calm yet her voice shook with fear and nervousness. "I j-just, it's all just a little accident and I hurt myself whilst trying-"  
>"You had me, Raven." Starfire cut her off, betrayal and fear in her emerald eyes. "You had me, we are friends. I could have helped you. Hurting yourself is not the answer!" She spoke not with judgment but anger. It all made sense: the pain she always claimed to have in that arm when she received a hug or something. The constant hiding of the scars. The deepness of each one. Her continuous escapes to her room. The fact she always seemed to be weak when she came from her bedroom.<p>

Her eyes engulfed with green energy as she yelled out about trust and friendship. Raven grabbed hold of her shoulders and tried to calm her.

"Okay Starfire, you're right and I promise I will stop, just please don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for the judgment, I thought that _it _would relieve the pain." She referred to the habit. "I couldn't express my emotions but through each cut, they seemed to express themselves." "Raven, this is why people talk about their feelings! I see very well that one session of the girl talks is not good enough." Starfire said softly.  
>Raven shook her head "No, one wasn't but maybe if we talked some more,I-"<br>"No Raven." Starfire said sternly "I don't think me, being the person in which you chose to speak with, will come with any effect."

Raven looked worried and shook her head "Yes, yes Starfire, it will work. I know it! It has to." Starfire gently gripped onto her face. "No Raven, for it's not me you have your problems with."

She then turned around and floated towards the door. Raven felt tramautisation from Starfire and knew that she wouldn't have a smile on for a few days, making her vulnerable to questions.

"Wait!" Raven's voice echoed through the room causing Starfire to stop in her tracks but not look back. "P-please promise you won't tell anyone about _it_."

Starfire sighed and answered sorely "If that's what makes you happy"  
>Raven was scared and felt ever so weak but managed to speak. "Thank you"<p>

Starfire then left, leaving Raven to clean up the evidence of her problems before flying out to find a meal for night.

**~Next day~**

Raven had woken up earlier than usual due to her night. She was constantly haunted by nightmares, the same dreadful words tortured her mind as the thought of her angered colleagues entered her mind:

_"So this is how you handle your problems? All the times you hid away was to do this to yourself! "__Nightwing__questioned rhetorically as he paced up and down._  
><em>"Sis, I thought you were better than that." Cyborg shook his head in disappointment. <em>  
><em>"We are friends. Hurting yourself is not the answer" Her words hissed anger and new judgment. A chuckle was heard in the room "And all this, in honour of me? Well Rae-ven, you truly are weak but then again you shouldn't have lived this long. So you have no use." <em>**_He _**_spoke bitterly as a new figure appeared by his side. "In none of our lives. Looks like I won _**_Rae_**_. I mean I always do." And like that they all disappeared she was left alone. The last voice needed no owner but maybe she was right._

_Smas_h! Her mug was shattered to pieces on the floor of the kitchen. She was shaking like mad as tears rolled down her eyes. '**Last night, I was barely able to fly to town, let alone back. And now all I do is shake like mad and break shit. W...'** "-hat the fuck is wrong with me?"

"I don't know but how can I help?"

Raven gasped and turned around to see a young man with dirty blonde hair and a moustache into a beard. He took a closer look at the girl in front of him and held out a hand. "I'm William. I'm pretty sure it was you, Terra confined in about our relationship."  
>Raven nodded but it didn't do much, as it only looked like more shivering.<br>Sympathy took over the young man "Raven, if you need someone to talk to, I can help."

Raven looked away but felt two arms grasp her waist, somehow calming down the shivers. She then was turned around so that she was facing the young man and suddenly lifted as he carried her to the couch. She wanted to fight back but that was the least on her mind. He sat the weak in rebellion down before bringing over a mug of warm milk and an apple. She drank and ate the items before he took her upon his lap.

"Explain" He demanded simply. "I can't" She refused calmly. "Well you'll have to speak to someone. I mean in the tower, I've heard everyone runs to you when they're in need of advice. But who will you run to?"

Raven found wisdom and trust in the man in front of her, yet it felt so wrong to confined in the man who stole Beastboy's love away from him. '_**He wants to help us Raven, we have no time for judging.'**_ Wisdom spoke. Raven sighed and began to pull up her left sleeve. She was not wearing her uniform but a white tight tee and a checker black sweatpants, complete with a pair of ugg boots. William's eyes widened up as he saw the slashes. He then looked at the sobbing face of Raven.  
>"I-I thought it would relieve the pain that I couldn't deal with, but I was wrong. I-I just made it worse, into a habit that every time I felt sad or mad I would just" She tried to find the words but was lost of the right ones. William saw her struggle and stepped in, "Yeah, well that needs to stop."<br>She sighed "I know"

William studied the young sorceress. He understood why Terra was jealous and why Beastboy would fall for such a dark beauty. He moved a strand of hair from her face, sending shivers down her spine.

"Raven, has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"  
>She nodded as he gently pressed his nose to her cheek. "If you knew that then you wouldn't do this to yourself. You really are beautiful and just because Beastboy isn't yours <em>yet, <em>shouldn't mean you have to suffer."  
>"But he hates me when I can't stop loving him." She took shelter in the crook of his neck unconsciously as he caressed her arm and began to rock gently.<p>

"No, he's just blinded by fear and anger that someone he cares about, is hurt. He doesn't know he's affecting others." "Well, I can't help feeling hated. I'm an empath for fuck's sake!" She cursed loudly as more tears fell. He calmly spoke again, finding method for the cure. "What else do you feel?"  
>"Confusion"<br>"Why?" He interrogated, sitting her up. She had finally pulled herself together and was feeling lighter than ever as she spoke away her issues.

"Because he always complicates our relationship."  
>"What does he do?" He demanded more intrigued than before.<br>"He gets jealous over me, whines at me, kisses me and compliments me as if we were more than friends. When I ask why, he always says that his alter ego was strongly touched by the events of Tokyo. Yet the Beast is a part of him so doesn't that mean _he _was strongly touched by the events?" She sighed "It doesn't matter. At the end of the day, I'm just creepy old Raven." "And how do you handle his desires?"

She began to think about what she did to avoid a desirous Beastboy.

"Well when it gets heated up between us, I step back. But he steps in. I try and keep my distance but that only makes him upset and mad which only fucks me up some more, because I don't know how I'm suppose to handle when he gives up on me and tries it with Terra who grants him with easy access."  
>"Have you talked this out with him?" He repeatedly prodded his nose into her cheek whilst she played with his watch.<br>"Of course not, what am I suppose to say. 'Stop treating Terra like a back up plan when you can't get any from me?'" She snorted.

"I guess not but I hope you've realised why Beastboy is still holding onto Terra?" "No, no! I havn't realised. My brain is a wreck at the moment, I have lost control of my powers and I can't stop shivering." She said, gripping onto the bridge of her nose. "How is _this _supposed to help me?" Making reference to the fact he was holding her.

He let out a small chuckle and grinned. Raven looked at him as if he was crazy. "What is so funny?"  
>"Aha! Well for starters, how cute you can be when you're being ignorant. And in fact, <em>this <em>has helped you out." He mocked her reference causing her to look confused. "You stopped shivering ages ago, you haven't broken a thing or gone out of control. And you've worked out what's been nipping at your backside."

Raven blushed red as she realised he was right "Oh. I'm sorry, I got to work on that."  
>He brought his palms to her cheeks so she was facing him. His hazel eyes meeting her eyes. He stroked her hair before smiling at the gothic girl, earning a small smile back. "You stopped shivering and gained control because those emotions you bottled up were finally released and he's, he-"<br>"He's holding onto Terra cause I keep pushing him away, isn't he?"  
>William nodded "He's scared that if he lets Terra go and tries to open his heart, you'll refuse, leaving him with no one. So he'd rather hold on to the ride."<br>"But I love him"  
>"Then show him."<p>

She shook her head in disbelief "I-I can't! He loves Terra."  
>"No! He's <em>convinced <em>himself he has but there's a part of him Raven. A part of him that will always bring him back to you, that will always make him hurt to care for you because that's where he belongs, right by your side. A part where the affection showed for Terra is forced by fear and doubt but is supposed to be your's. And each time it's getting bigger, fighting the fear and doubt off but that's only when there's a reason to believe Raven. Give him a reason to believe."  
>"Who are you, William? Really." "I just an observer Raven, hoping that my good deeds can clear up that one sin that happened at the wrong moment at the wrong time. But I don't regret it Raven, I love it and you should too."<p>

Raven looked up at him as he referred to her birth and destiny deceiving her."How do you know-" "Terra, but take my advice Raven and love as well as other amazing experiences are right around the corner."

Raven's hand slowly touched the man's cheek as his wisdom overcame her. His lips slowly made contact with her forehead before being pulled into a hug.

"I hope you and Terra are happy together." She said rather loudly unaware that a heart sunk Beastboy was there to engulf her words heavily.

"Oh so this is how it is, Raven?" He spat hatefully. The two characters stood like lightening from the couch, Raven rolling down her sleeve.

"You really do want to see my world fall, aye?" He accused.  
>"No Garfield, please It's not like that. I'm just glad William and Terra came out from hiding before anyone got hurt."<br>"Wait! You knew about them? You knew they were fucking behind my back and you just ate some popcorn." He yelled pissed off and betrayed. "I thought you were my best friend. My girlfriend was whoring around and you knew?"

Raven held her head down in shame. He hated her for all the right reasons this time.  
>"Answer me! I Fucking demand an answer!"<br>"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you and I didn't want to see you crushed so I was waiting until Terra told you but I was wrong"  
>" Like fuck, you were!" He shrieked back at her calm and honest response. "I really am regretting ever meeting you Raven. Ever giving you what I gave you in Tokyo and I mean other than my friendship! You only ever cause pain in my life! If that's what you were avoiding, you failed badly"<p>

Tears ran silently down Raven's checks as her hand began to rub the engravements on her left arm. William saw this and tried to calm the Changeling down. "No, I won't calm down! She needs to hear this this time! She is the cause my life is so fucked! the reason I looked into the mirror and wanted to commit suicide. I hate that I ever tried to love you! I hate I even tried to reach out to you! What was the point in it all! I just wish I had left you alone in your room when Malchoir tricked you."

Raven's cries were now audible and William had his arms around her, comforting her. "Y-you don't mean it Gar. I know, I know that you don't." She managed to cry out.  
>"Maybe I don't but thats how I feel right now so I don't give a fuck." He answered back guilty and pitiful than before. He hated himself that he was making Raven bawl like that but had to make things clear, <strong>'I need to stop loving her before we both get hurt.'<strong>

**Oh shit ain't getting better.**  
><strong>-What happened in Tokyo other than their friendship?<strong>  
><strong>-Why is BB pushing Rae bear away?<strong>  
><strong>-Why am I so curious, it's my Fucking story!<strong>

**almost cried through this shit but I promise that this will get better for the whole of us.**

**Funfact: Rae's outfit was based on what I was wearing when I wrote this. It was a lazy day...Hit me up on****Insta-****prettysmiletho****3**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can see by your comments everyone is annoyed with****Beastie****boy. But just smell****those flowers cause I don't.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada but come back in about 30 years and I'll tell you the latest stats.**  
><strong>_<strong>

William had left Raven asleep in the living room. The others had woken up later on, demanding what had happened and William managed to think of something. He requested that Raven get some shut eye for a while, and was now sat next to Terra, holding her hands. Beastboy was against the door frame, ready to deliver the news when Terra woke up. It was the seventh day and she was doing remarkably well, considering yesterday was a living hell for the two men.

It was already the afternoon and they were waiting and waiting until she'd open her eyes and as if their prayers were answered, Terra's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was a blur until it focused on a tapping William, with his head in his hands.

A small smile crawled onto her face which was acknowledged by Beastboy who hadn't moved at all. He honestly felt as if he couldn't care less about her sudden awake and was only here to end what was once a flame with Terra. His heart was broken- He had thought to have given it all to the geometrist but was wrong. He had given it all to Raven first and that's where it stayed.

He watched as Terra and William's gaze met and in seconds, their lips were reunited.

**'She wasn't... the one'** He thought painfully as a tear rolled down his cheek. '**I lost Raven because of fear and doubt that she'd never feel the same way. I'd end up alone'**

The Beast whinged in fear of the thought **_'She was not the chosen mate but a toy! Raven is the real mate and we have to win her back!' _**The Beast growled as he spoke. Garfield then shook his head in exaggerated pain **'Raven hates me. She would never even look at me as a mate now, let alone an acquaintance. I fucked up big time, my best shot in love is if I get over her.' ****_'No! Our heart and our body requests her. She is your chosen mate.' '_****Then I'll teach myself to decline the love I feel for her.' **He suggested.

_**'You'll be going against your animal instincts.'**_******'Right now that doesn't matter. I've made my decision, I'm breaking up with Terra and moving on from Raven. This time for good.'**He made reference to the old flame for Raven surviving the first round.**_ ' _****Anyway, why would she forgive me?' **  
><strong>'<strong>**_Because she is loyal!' _**The Beast yelled.  
><strong>'Well we're still fucked up for the next ten years' <strong>Garfield sighed.****_**'**_  
><em><strong>She knows that you let your inner anger out of control under the heavy circumstances! Your words were meaningless and all you have to do is explain'<strong>_  
><strong>'If she ever gives me the time or day. Like I said it's better for me to get over her.'<strong>

He leaned against the frame in desperation of hope to make things right with Raven. But was soon snapped out by a weak voice calling his name. He turned to face the shocked and scared Terra who had tears threatening to fall out.

"Beastboy, I-I can explain. I-I-" "No Terra, I need to explain." Beastboy got closer to her and grabbed her hand. William was happy to move out the way, leaving the room to give them some privacy.

**TT**

Raven had woke up and was now wrapped in a blanket with her knees to her chest on the couch, next to Cyborg who was playing with his gamestation in an angry manner. Raven had told him the real problem and as her brother figure, he was pissed off with Beastboy's attitude towards his little sister. He managed to calm her down when she burst into tears at the thought, with a comforting hug which lasted for what seemed like a worthy hour.

But now she was only keeping her sanity by watching the player on the screen crush his opponent repeatedly.

The doors slide open and everyone's attention was turned onto William. "Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you all that Terra's awake."  
>"Glorious news!" Starfire squealed.<p>

"Can we go see her?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah but right now, em Beastboy and Terra are having a private chat. I don't think they want to be disturbed."

The Titans were informed about the relationship between Terra and William, and held great sympathy for their green friend. Nightwing, then opened his mouth to avoid the awkward silence that filled the room, "Does this mean we'll be seeing more of you around the tower?" "Naw, I wouldn't worry about that, but take care of young beastie for us." His face looked at Raven as to address her personally.

Cyborg saw the connection and spoke on behalf of the girl "She will, we all will."

He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her in for a hug before William approached her. He stood with his arms wide open, the other members expected him to go flying out the window but were shocked when Raven accepted his hug. He softly whispered in her earshot "Excellent! And please take care of yourself. You're beautiful and deserve love. He's just upset under the circumstances but all your memories together weren't for nothing. Okay?"

She nodded softly "Thanks for your help and take care of the both of you. Will she ever come to visit though?" Raven questioned as she picked on to Terra's leave through his answer to Nightwing.

"Smart and beautiful, but no, she'll be on medical leave at mine for a while. Then maybe we'll go see the world or something."

They let go before he said his goodbyes to the others. "I'll be back for Terra"

**~Later on~**

It was the evening and Garfield couldn't sleep. He had came to a final decision that he'd give up on loving Raven but apologise. **21:59 **It was quite early in the night but he couldn't bare watch Terra leave with William. Even though his heart was dedicated to someone else, it still brought him sincere pain to know that the girl he was with, was the wrong one. No matter how he poured his heart out, she was unfaithful.

_~Flashback~_

_"I'm sorry__Beastboy." She whispered._  
><em>"I'm sorry too, I pretended and forced myself to love you but only got burnt at the end." He said coldly,"Why didn't you tell me instead of leading me on." <em>  
><em>Terra sighed "Raven told me the same thing, she gave me a chance to tell you before it would all fall apart for the worst, but I was too selfish and-." "Then you answered a call from Karma." He said referring to her accident.<em>  
><em>"I cheated my way into your heart BB. I never deserved your love and you was too scared to ever have the chance to prove your love, that you rushed and gave it to the wrong person." <em>  
><em>"I was just so impatient, that I tried to find love and it didn't bother to look for me yet." <em>  
><em>"We all make mistakes." <em>  
><em>"Well lately I've been making a lot" He said, putting his head in his palms. <em>  
><em>"Then go correct them." <em>  
><em>"I'll try."<em>

_He was about to walk off when Terra had pulled him in for one last kiss. Terra tried to make the most of it but it was cut off short when__Beastboy__pulled away. "Why?"_  
><em>"Please remember me." She begged and he nodded as simple as one, two, three.<em>

_~End of flashback~_

Garfield got out of his bed and headed to the common room for a snack. A fresh breeze hit him as he wandered down the hall in Pj bottoms and no top.

He opened the door to a soft sobbing. A figure sat at the counter with her head in her hands.

"Starfire?" He questioned as he thought everyone would have been asleep.

"She's losing the war to her loath"  
><strong>-<strong>

**... Hoped you liked it! Quite short but yeah! Cause I can. Comment favourite and follow please ;-) It's just getting started**


	17. Chapter 17

** I just want to point out I'm British so my spelling will be comments make me so fuckin' happy. I could kiss a_. Fill it in for me.**

**Disclaimer: I own shit... except my turtles...**  
><strong>-<strong>

He opened the door to a soft sobbing. A figure sat at the counter with her head in her hands.

"Starfire?" He questioned as he thought everyone would have been asleep.

"She's losing the war to her loath." Starfire softly whispered. Garfield was worried, not only because she was talking about Raven but because Starfire was like his sister and seeing her cry when she was so merry about everything, destroyed him. He gently took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder as he took her to the couch. Starfire uttered a small thank you before continuing: "Please friend Beastboy she has done nothing wrong. Has friend Raven not suffered enough?" She question, annoyance straining her voice.

Beastboy sighed before answering "I know Star, I-I just got angry, pissed off with everyone." He brought his head to his hands in despair.  
>"Then why such the attack on friend Raven?"<br>"She was the problem between me and Terra, the reason I could never truly love Terra. I tried to push her away when things went wrong with Terra because I-I thought that if I lost Terra, I'd be alone. She could never love me the way I love her."

Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to tell him the truth but knew she had made a promise not to. She only wished to lead him onto the right track though.  
>"Do you love her?" "Unfortunately I do. And that's not making the situation easier."<p>

Starfire shook her head before continuing "Friend Beastboy, it is not unfortunate to be in love with friend Raven. And pushing her away will not make the situation easier at all but cause the destruction of you."  
>He snorted "Wouldn't that make Raven's life easier? I mean why would she want to be friends or a lover to me. I'm horrible and green." Starfire let out a small gasp and closed her eyes as memories struck her of Raven's secret. "No, it won't. Friend Raven has already began with the hurting, friend Beastboy. No longer physically but mentally too."<p>

Beastboy looked at her as if she had shot him, the Beast whined in sorrow. "She's been hurting herself because of me?"  
>Starfire didn't answer his question as she softly sobbed over the traumatic memory. "She doesn't know how to let go of the pain. I have witnessed it and tried to help." "<strong>Tried<strong>, why didn't you continue? Why didn't you help her?"  
>"Because my help is ineffective. She lacks many things, friend. Affection, love and faith which I am unable to give."<br>"What! Why?" He panted, he was in deep pain, he had been selfish with his feelings whilst Raven was suffering. And now Starfire was looking traumatized about something he had caused Raven to do. She was teasing him with endless empty riddles and wise phrases but he didn't understand: **'What can I do?' **He thought nervously.

"Please Beastboy, I can not explain. You must make this better. Please" Starfire sobbed harder. Garfield wrapped his arms around her and calmed down for her sake. "Okay Star but you have to promise to get some sleep and to forget about this, all of these things you have seen because Raven will be okay." He said sternly, she nodded before heading towards the door leaving a stressed Garfield. But for some reason she turned around.

"But promise me Beastboy, you will not give up on the love for Raven."

There was a long silence before a audible promise was made. Starfire then floated back to her room. Beastboy stayed in the living room for a while before he was struck with tiredness, so slowly he made his way back to his room with his promise to Starfire on his mind.

Beastboy heard a sudden thud as he walked past Raven's room, it was so loud that it escaped past her soundproof walls. Fear pierced through Beastboy's skin as he detected the worst. He began to knock on her door but there was never an answer. He grew worried and used the security password Cy had installed. He thought heavily about the password and what it could be but then it hit him.  
><strong>'Her birthday.' <strong>He tapped it in and access was granted, the room was dark and gloomily but he had his animal features that made his eyes adjust to the dark. He scanned around the room and saw a figure with white beams shooting out her eye sockets as she rocked in the corner. As he approached her, he swore he saw multiple shadows on the wall, above her head. As he got closer to her, the shadows became detailed and vivid. They were all similar to Raven yet each in different colour cloaks,  
>'<strong>Like the ones from Nevermore'<strong> He constated.

A few of them stood tall and fierce as the others knelt on the ground, weak. He managed to work out Happy from the weak group and Timid in the strong group. He shook his head as he knew something wasn't right. Suddenly an audible chant was heard but it didn't sound like Raven, it sounded weaker yet passionate. One of the weaker emoticons dressed in a pink- magenta cloak tried to stand up, Raven's mouth narrating her actions. He soon realised it was Love:  
>"<strong><em>It will get better I know it will! He loves us, he loves us<em>**_**!**_**_"_**

Love and her older heart sisters: Happy, Desire, Lust and Affection had been growing weaker, against the force of Beastboy's hate. It seemed as if they were to disappear ages ago, yet it was their persistance and the support of one another that kept them going. Unfortunately there was a negative factor to their weakening.

Beastboy suddenly whinged at the change of tone in her voice, her words depressing and destructive but not angered. A dark grey cloaked girl leading the stronger group began to tremble the earth beneath them.

**_"Did you not hear what he said about us! It's over._****_Beastboy_****_hates us we should end it all now! No one will remember us! I mean we only make things worse, remember?"_**Self-loathed argued back, practically tearing the heart sisters apart.

Garfield shook his head in despair, it was all his fault **'She's in war with herself because of me!'** He screamed in his thoughts.

He began to speak thinking he could change the view of Self-loath, "No, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you."  
>Yet it was like no one heard, but suddenly, two girls appeared in the middle of the 'war'. They were in a green cloak and a dark blue cloak, sat there crying and shaking their heads at all the conflict. <em>They <em>had heard Beastboy's words.

**'Raven'**He whinged as he identified one of them.  
><strong>"Please, stop, stop!" <strong>Raven begged in utter desperation, trying to help _Faith_ keep the dream of Beastboy alive.

Her human form shook her head vigorously causing Beastboy to try to comfort the terrorized began flying and things shattered.  
>"Raven? Please calm down! You have to. You're losing control" He tried to warn her.<br>Raven tried but her Loath reminisced continually with the emotion Hatred who stood behind her. She began to get stronger as Faith and her heart kids grew weaker. Suddenly Self-loath's voice escaped from the young sorceress's mouth again, her words deep and ugly **_"Don't you remember Raven? Don't you Fucking remember how much he hates us."_**

The Changeling's previous harsh words, from yesterday, flew around her mind causing tears to fall rapidly as Love felt it was the end. Beastboy shed a tear as his words came to mind. He was angry and scared but never meant a thing.

**_'You really do want to see my world fall, aye?'_**  
><strong><em>'I thought you were my best friend.' <em>**  
><strong><em>'I really am regretting ever meeting you Raven. You only ever cause pain in my life! If thats what you were avoiding, you failed badly' <em>**  
><strong><em>'No, I won't calm down! She needs to hear this this time! She is the cause my life is so fucked! The reason I look into the mirror and want to commit suicide. I hate that I ever tried to love you! I hate I even tried to reach out to you! What was the point in it all! I just wish I had left you alone in your room when Malchoir tricked you.'<em>**

The words were destroying every part of Raven's heart emoticons as the two emotions came to perfect collision.

It felt like it was the end for Faith, yet Love heard a voice from a character that gave her the power she needed to reunite her faith.

"Raven, none of that was true, I was angry and scared but I love you. Every time I see you I only want to make you happy. See you smile" The words echoed around the room and Nevermore, causing Self-loath to retaliate. Love stood up slowly, becoming tall and took Happy with her to the shaking Raven and fatal Faith on the ground. _**"Raven, he said he loves us! There is still faith in it all!"**_Love squealed softly.  
>Happy let out a little laugh at Love's reaction.<p>

Beastboy smiled but it soon faded when the emotion Doubt began to shriek _**"He's lying, he just doesn't want to get blamed when**_**_ Nightwing _**_**questions him about our death!"**_A blast of black energy was shot at the weak sisters causing them to groan in pain.

Love and Happy looked at Doubt disgusted, they wanted to attack but were only two against seven, as their allies sat weak. Beastboy constated he needed to say more in order to help her other emoticons.

"Raven, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I can't help but fantase about us being together. I'd love to make love with you. Please you every night. Renew the reason you chose me. I only wish. I only desire you wanted to be as close to me, as I with you." He said with an embarrassed smile on his face, getting ever so close to the shivering, sobbing girl.

A lilac purple cloaked doppleganger look up into the sky as if she heard his voice _**"Really?"**_Desire questioned. He nodded and smirked as he saw a pinkish-red cloaked 'Raven' stand up and make her way to Desire. Lust did a small dirty dance _**"You heard him, he wants to make love with us, renewing our trust and desires us to be close to him."**_She shouted out loudly, making Self-loath roar as she began to send things flying in sheer shame.

The two siblings made their way to Raven and helped restore Faith, rebuilding her broken heart.

**_"Why would he want to touch us? we're only second best because he lost Terra."_**Timid said in a soft whisper.

The 4 out of 5 heart sisters cringed at the words, wondering if it was true. Raven felt stronger in the comfort of the girls and Beastboy's words helped give meaning to Faith.

But it wasn't enough.

Garfield began refusing the statement but it was as if Timid's words were blocking out everything.

_**"He's still mad at us when we did nothing wrong, I just wish he could forgive us, take us back into his life"**_Timid cried, she got strangely bigger as she spoke but Garfield realised that she wasn't against the heart sister but she had..'**Her own battle to fight'.**

"Timid?" Garfield questioned, causing Timid's shadow on the wall to look up. _**"Yes B-**_**_beastb_**_**-"**_ "Garfield." "_**Garfield."**_She softly repeated. "Timid, please forgive me. I was a fool and idiot, please come back into my life. Please. Terra was a mistake, I was blind but now I know what I want. You."

Timid stopped growing and shrank in mid-air, Happy managed to catch the grey emotion and smiled at her as Timid's cheeks grew red. **_"Told you, he'll forgive us. Now cheer up Tim and come help Raven."_**Happy chuckled. Timid stood next to Affection and began chanting her infamous mantra, blocking out Self-loathe's harmful words. Unfortunately it wasn't helping, and was affecting Raven enormously. Raven's human form began to shriek death threats against herself.

_**"It's so cold"**_Affection was hugging herself and shivering before Timid wrapped her arms around the dark purple emoticon.

Beastboy groaned in anger as his words were useless to Affection's case and Raven as well as her doppleganger seemed to be losing it.

**_"We're nothing you hear me, we're nothing! It was an unfortunate mistake that we cheated destiny!_****_Beastboy's words are a lie, he could not love a demon! No one can! We're a monster!"_**Self-loathe screeched, getting stronger.

Suddenly Raven and Faith's mouth opened shooting out black energy, sending the heart sisters flying . The energy made it's way to Self-loathe, who's eyes and hands were now glowing with the dark source. A powerful wind circulated the room, and Nevermore as she grew in size, draining Raven.

**_"Power! Power! I will end it all send us where we belong!"_**The hating doppleganger screeched.

Beastboy was filled with fear, he was about to lose Raven because he didn't know how to save her.

**_"We need Affection to get better! Before it's too late!"_**Love shouted over the noise. An idea hit Beastboy like a landing asteroid.

**'Affection!' **He thought with utter power as the memory came back to him:  
><em>"Please don't stop. I love your hugs and i-it would only hurt me more to make you promise to stop."<em>

Garfield made his way closer to the empath through the struggle and hugged her tightly.  
>"Raven! When we hug I never ever want to let go!" He shouted in her ear. Affection's body began to tingle with warmth and strength. Beastboy began to kiss her cheek and run his hands up and down her side with passion. "My body parts lose control around you Rae." He whispered softly.<br>_**"No! stop this madness!"**_Self-loathed squealed, she had gained enough control to take over Raven's human form and pushed Beastboy away, sending him into the wall in front of Raven.

Unfortunately for Self-loathe, it was too late. Affection was up on her feet and joined her heart sisters in a circle around the drained Faith and Raven. Their eyes glowed white causing the two weak females to hover in the air as they chanted.

Self-loathe tried to attack the circle, when she was shot with a huge beam of energy, sending her to the ground. Wisdom, Knowledge, Timid, Brave and other emoticons stood in defense mode as the heart siblings continued the process. Raven's human form began to grab her hair frantically and scream, falling to the floor as Self-loathe was being drained out of her body. The shadow of Raven on the wall, began to spin around in the middle of the circle, getting faster as she sucked up each emoticon, her outfit turning white. Once done, Raven in Nevermore stood tall against Self-loathe. Faith was strong and fit and sucked into Raven too.

A battle broke between Raven and Self-loathe. Suddenly Self-loathe threw a huge beam at Raven, only to be collided with on of her own white beams. Self-loathe's beam began to get stronger.

**"No!"**Raven shouted, fighting off the attack. **"You can not have my body! Especially when I have faith in a better life for me! And when my lover is by my side! Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" **The wall as well as Raven's body shun a blinding white. A blood curdling scream was made provoking Garfield to shield his eyes and ears and wait until it died out.

It was still dark outside and in the room, but the candles were now lit.

Raven laid flat on the floor causing Garfield's face to break out in embarrassment about what she wore. She wore a green top that cut straight off under her chest and some lacy green boy shorts.

Garfield snapped out of his daydream, running to her side as she mumbled his name.  
>"Raven, are you okay?" He questioned worried. She didn't answer but her chest rose up and down suggesting everything was alright. His face then drained when he looked over at her left arm to see the seven deep slashes. Pain and sorrow engulfed him and would not release him.<p>

_"Friend Raven has already began with the hurting, friend__Beastboy. No longer physically..."_

A tear fell from his eye as the words matched the sight. He had always assumed she would be okay through the pain he put her through but he was wrong. She needed someone and he wasn't there for her because 'Terra was too fragile'.

**_'Our mate is not fragile or weak. She was without true affection and faith and did not know how to handle it'_** The Beast acknowledged, as his instincts told his arms to snake around her back and waist to pick her up. He laid soft kisses on her cheek as he laid her down on her queen bed. He caressed her wounds causing Raven's face to cringe before licking it, trying to heal it some more.

The Changeling then turned around to leave when he stopped at the door. **'She's my mate and I will teach her how to handle pain and take it away.' **Beastboy credited himself. '**_Then stay for the night, she needs us, Master'._** The Beast advised.

He looked at her with love and passion as she shivered in the autumn cold. He then found himself in her bed with his arms around her and her head snuggled in his chest.

"I will"

**_:-P_**

**Very emotional and long! so bonus! Comment and favourite! I love you all and I think its time I do a run for fan mail so comment your questions and opinions cause Mama wanna know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love ice cream! Cookie dough monster!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Titans ain't mine but my love for them, can not be disclaimed. Good day...<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

**Fan mail time! You thought I forget :-P ! But i didn't receive any...**

**I said Good day Sir!**  
><strong>_<strong>

It was early in the morning, enough to wait to see the sun rise. And the two Titans were asleep in peace.

Raven was straddling Garfield's left leg, her head was in the crook of his shoulder and her body against his causing him to groan in pleasure when she moved against him. Her hand ran through his shaggy hair repeatedly causing him to purr. They were both in dreamland, having quite similar dreams about one another.

Suddenly a small smile crawled on the dark haired girl's face as she began to wake up from the most passionate dream that she ever had. Her and Beastboy: It was happiness, desire, affection, lust and love all in one. Her eyes were still shut tight as she remembered the exotic dream. Her arms tightened in reality around the uninvited guest in joy of the dream, causing the male member to pull her in closer.

**'Wait! What?'** Raven's eyes shot open, revealing her guest. She gasped in shock and confusion, but lost interest when her eyes caught sight of his naked chest and chiseled abs. Reality suddenly hit her: "He hurt me."

She was still hurt from everything he had done to her. He had no right to treat her like that. _**'**_**_He made it up last night, he showed us that he cared.'_**Affection spoke softly. Raven had almost forgotten about the events of last night. She was heart-broken and had no longer the means of relieving pain so her self-hatred, and all in that category grew bigger. She wanted to die, to end it all so Self-loathe took the moment as a perfect time to ambush the depressed sorceress' spirit and seized the chance to take over her body and mind.

But **he **saved her. Yet the pain remained and demanded answers.

"Beastboy!" She said coldly, trying to wake him up.  
>"Yes babe." He said dreamily as he woke up to a frowning Raven. Blush overcame him as he realised what he said, "Eh Good morning Rae" nervously sitting up too.<p>

Raven bit her bottom lip, as his very lean and muscular body came into view, but the sight was interrupted by a now confident Garfield.  
>"Rae, please don't be mad that I'm in your bed... But to be honest judging by that face, I'm guessing you're not that angry." He chuckled.<p>

His voice was very husky and attractive but Raven had to keep tough and hard to get, how could he be joking around when he practically caused the end of her yesterday.

She gave him an emotionless and cold face, before trying to get off his lap. His hands roughly pulled on her hips as he looked her deep in the eyes. She struggled out off his reach but puberty had it's advantages.

"Raven please. Look, I wasn't invited and after everything I've done, I'm probably the last person you want to see but I'm sorry Raven."

Raven tried to focus her gaze on something else, as his face only brought her pain at the moment but he wouldn't let her. Not a chance, so she exhaled a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Why Garfield? If you wanted to get rid off me, I would have made your life easier a long time ago."  
>"Raven, don't say that. I-I was mad with Terra when she pushed you and caused this on herself. But I thought it was best if I was on her side, so I took out my anger on you"<p>

She snorted, she lost it.

"You knew it was her fault but you blamed me! You insulted me, made me feel like shit! When you knew! Why Garfield? What was wrong with me?"

Tears began to fall, her arms moving around like a crazy woman. She wanted to say she had forgiven him but there were just too many questions, that were unanswered.

"Raven, I was scared that she'd come out of that accident, hating you and if I was against her and on your side. She'd leave me and I'd be alone. So I thought it was best to push you away" He softly died into a whisper.

"Garfield you'd never be alone. You've got me, and the Titans." She added quickly.

"I know. But would any of you love me like I wanted?" He asked, Raven didn't know what to say. Should she tell him the truth?

Garfield suddenly shook his head as he remembered last night's events and that the question complexed the situation.

"You know what, scratch that. Raven, you're my best friend and someone I love strongly. This time I was the bad guy, no excuse. I'm sorry and everything I said was never suppose to happen or come out cause they weren't true. I was blinded with the idea of losing Terra that I didn't care whator who I stepped on. I-I was angry with the outcomes and took it out on the victim. When it should have been the guilty."

Raven saw the pain in his eyes and softly muttered an Okay.

"Do you forgive me?" He croaked.

She looked at her curtains and shook her head, "I don't know I need to think about it."

He kept quiet, his legs shaking nervously under Raven. His lips pierced by the way he bit it. Would she forgive? Why should she?

**'I was a douche, no, I was a lost confused stupid douche and if Rae doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I'll try to stop the drainage from my heart.'**

He was cut from thought when Raven grabbed her temple in pain, overwhelmed by his emotions as well as her's. He stared at her anxiously.

He put on a small smile, which decreased with a new thought.

"Why so miserable?" She asked in her monotone voice, changing the subject.  
>"It's just painful, Raven. Through this whole thing, my heart was with someone else when I was dating Terra" He said.<p>

His emerald eyes staring deep into her amethyst's, as if saying it was her, "But I was scared that things wouldn't work out between us, I mean as in, the girl and I." He covered quickly,  
>"So I let my fear and doubt build up and blind me to letting Terra be what I thought I wanted but I was wrong Rae." He said with a regretful smile, "Cause love doesn't work like that, it hits you. But it's not like a crush because it never leaves you alone. You can't choose it but only influence it and it hurts when you're around that person and you don't know how they feel about you. Truly."<p>

She looked down **'I know how you feel.'**

She closed her eyes and sputtered out her question "Do you still love her, as in this girl?" "Everyday Rae, everyday"

Her heart shattered, she felt as if she had no more chances but there was still that hint of faith in her heart.

"How do you deal with it?" She asked curiously.  
>"Well, I tried always being around her but then I got scared that I might wreck our current relationship, if I continued to love her so I pushed her away. But now-"<p>

"But now what?" She questioned curiously.

"I'm going to use my personality and time to influence her emotions for me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Good, I want you to be happy." Raven said smiling back.

He brought a hand to her face and pulled her in closer, "Well I don't think I can be happy, if it means you harming yourself."

She tilted her head forwards in shame. He didn't move it and neither did she.

"When did it start?" He questioned bluntly.

"Since Terra came back into the picture." She answered quietly.

"B-but it was you who brought her back." He said confused and starting to get angry.

"Only because I couldn't make you smile anymore, but then you left me Garfield, left me on the side. Alone. I know, I sound like a selfish whiny bitch. But it hurt. And I didn't know how to stop the pain feeding inside of me... I-I just didn't know what to do. But this voice in my head showed me how to. And it honestly felt good." She burst in tears, "You're mad, right?"

He sighed, taken back by her answer.

"I should be but nope, just hurt." he answered simply.

"Why?" She whispered as his hand hovered over the scarred area.

"Because I wasn't there to help you and to teach you, Raven." "You can't blame yourself, you didn't know." She responded sternly.

"Yet I took you for granted, pushed you away and hurt you Raven and assumed you'd get over it. Raven, I'm the cause of _that._ And last night after everything I saw, the fight against your emotions because of what _I_ said, I just wanted to pound myself when I saw _that_ because _you_ shouldn't be doing this, Rae and definitely not on my behalf. " He answered, pain and guilt hitting the empath.

Raven was on the verge of tears again as she knew that their confrontation about the situation would not end well.

"I'm sorry" Is all she could say.

A sudden force, pulled her head to face his. His eyes were blood shot and scared, his pupils small and eye colour darker. It was a sign, the Beast was also present in the discussion.

"Never do this again to yourself. Never." **His** voice was furious and firm, not looking for a justification but an answer. And the correct one.

"Okay Beastboy." She answered, trying to hide the fear sneaking out.

"It's Garfield." He corrected. "You aren't Garfield." She broke into a whisper.

"Oh but my sweet mate, I am. I'm his prime side, a part of Garfield. Your mate." He hissed, Raven shook her head,  
>"I can't be your mate, there's someone else in his eyes."<p>

The Beast chuckled in mockery "How can you be so little in faith, after everything we've been through. The trust, your commitment to us, loyalty and the sex you gave us. You are ours, Raven. Every bit of you."

Raven gasped as his hands groped her ass cheeks and he kissed her neck.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this, I can smell your arousal."

Her eyes widened as he said it and she let out the soft moan that had been fighting it's way out. He chuckled deeply before getting serious, as his eyes fell upon her left arm. He grabbed her face, so they were facing each other. Raven was a little shocked and snapped back into reality.

"You must never do this to me again. Don't even think I'll leave you alone today, I don't want you slipping back into that horror of a habit. You could have seriously hurt yourself." His eyes pouted, brushing a hair away from her face, "I don't even know how my master and I could have coped. You are my mate and that was an act of pity which I will not take kindly on." He let out an angered growl.

His voice was full of concern and domination, but Raven only heard judgment and pity.

"But I'm not weak." She growled, hating the word, she thought he was implying.

His head shook, a successful attempt of chasing the Beast out of control. Garfield took in accountant her words and stroked her hair. She didn't know whether she was happy to see _Garfield_or if she wanted the Beast to tell her more. She was suddenly brought out of thought when Garfield began to speak:

"Of course not, Rae, you just didn't see any other way. Next time, we'll talk it through. It was just worrying Rae."

Garfield looked as if he was having a panic attack, which destroyed Raven.

"Not just for me but...When I saw Starfire! she looked like she witnessed the death of her parents and it was her the murderer."  
>"Raven you should never feel like this, never. I mean you were my centre of attention first, and to throw you to the side because I thought I found someone was wrong." He said, bringing her into his embrace.<p>

Her head rested on his shoulder as she thought.

"I-I lo-care for you Garfield and I'm sorry I hurt you."  
>"Me too, I nearly wrecked an angel. I'm a horrible person." He cringed.<p>

She shook her head, "No you're not."

Garfield suppressed the need of wanting to show her how much he wanted to be with her and held her tighter.

She suddenly sputtered her dying question:

"Did you ever really try to commit suicide?" She referred to his previous hateful truth.  
>"Yeah, after the Tokyo incident because of what you said...but you came and apologised and talked it over with me. Then you changed my whole view on things... when... you asked me for that huge honour." He said, his heated breath hitting her neck.<p>

"If you mean, to take my virginity that was a favour."

**'Not to me'**He thought sincerely.

_They were young. Beastboy was 15 and Raven, 16. After the Titans agreed to stay for vacation, the mayor was able to give them free rooms at a hotel. Raven was in Beastboy's ensuite and they sat face to face on his bed. They had just made up and were chatting._

_"Besides, any girl would love to have you as a boyfriend, you're a sweet guy." Raven said, blushing a little._

_Beastboy's eyes shot out his socket, "You mean that?"_

_She nodded causing him to jump up and down in joy, "Raven, you don't know how happy I am to hear_**_you_**_say that. Your opinion means a lot to me." He said sheepishly._  
><em>"Really?" She questioned.<em>  
><em>"Yeah Rae, I think you're amazing, strong and totally beautiful." He said honestly, holding her hands.<em>

_Nothing exploded which shocked Raven. "D-Do you mean that Beastboy?"_  
><em>"Of course! and call me Gar." He said with a soft smile.<em>  
><em>"Guys don't fall for girls like me. I'm too dangerous, yet around you, my powers are kept under controlled."<em>  
><em>"Well I'm just amazing, aye?" He joked but inside, he was thrilled.<em>

_That's when Raven got her idea, she tried to ask but stopped as she thought it was insane. But he and her emoticons encouraged her to go on. '_  
><strong><em>You'll never know if you don't try'<em>**_Brave sang._

_"Okay, but I warned you, Garfield. There are experiences that I'm scared of facing in life because of my emotions and I don't think I'll ever get them fully under control. Plus due to lack of trust and the fear of getting hurt, I am wondering if you could do me a favour." She asked softly._  
><em>He nodded, "Anything for you, Raven."<em>  
><em>"I trust you and know that you would never hurt me and that you care for me."<em>  
><em>"Of course, your my turtledove and the Beast seems to want to protect you too."<em>  
><em>"Well I know men could hurt and deceive me so could you take my virginity?" She said with her eyes closed.<em>

_No answer. She opened her eyes to see his face bright red and gobsmacked. "I knew it was a bad idea." She stood up, trying to leave._

_He was a hormonal boy who got boners when she strutted in only her leotard on hot days._  
><em>"No!" He stopped her, pulling her in.<em>

_They were nearly the same size and were eye to eye._

_"That's a big responsibility, Raven. A-are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, I have a primal side, like all animals and if we do this, the way I might act towards you, after, will be like kinda a m-mate. And that could disturb your future love life as well as mine. Are you willing to risk that?"_

_She nodded sincerely causing him to pant, "Then I'd be honoured and I wouldn't mind if you were my first too. I trust you Raven. A lot, you would never hurt me." He said._

_His hands on her cheeks and foreheads connecting.__He slowly leaned forwards and kissed her, Raven kissing back. He broke the kiss with a smile._  
><em>"Why did you kiss me?" She<em>_asked blushing hard._  
><em>"Because I want our first time to be passionate.". He grinned, his signature tooth sticking out.<em>

_She blushed as he led her, back to his bed. She laid down under him, and watched him nervously strip her of her clothes._

_"Please don't laugh." She begged softly as she remained in her thong only, since she didn't wear bras with her suit._

_He gasped at the size of her chest and curves. She was still young but they were perfectly average for 16 year old girl going through puberty._

_He smiled "You're so beautiful Rae." He said, leaning down to kiss her._

_She blushed as his clothes came off, he was still scrawny and slim but it went well with his look._

_She smiled back "Very attractive too."_  
><em>He bit his bottom lip as he wanted to kiss her again but knew that there was no love in all of this. She helped him take his boxers off and gasped at the size of his cock, which was twitching at the sight of Raven. Raven blushed, "Are you sure you're 15?"<em>  
><em>"Positive, is it too small?" He said insecure.<em>  
><em>"Total opposite, 6 34 inches already." She teased._

_He couldn't hold it back and kissed her. She then laid down and opened her legs as he positioned himself for the missionary position. His eyes pouring into her's._

_"Raven, are you sure? This is going to hurt and I don't-"_  
><em>"I know, Garfield. And that's why I chose you because I knew you'd never want to hurt me intentionally plus you're not just a horny pig." She reassured him with a small smile.<em>

_He kissed her as he began to thrust in slowly. She cringed at the fact he was in her and that he had thrusted back out causing her more pain but causing him to groan in pleasure._

_"Oh fuck, Raven you're so tight!"_

_She blushed, but gasped as he thrusted back in, breaking her barrier. She screamed in pain but was smothered in kisses, calming her down. As he began to thrust in and out, groaning with every slide, his head in the crook of her neck, Raven whinged and dug her nails in his back. But as he stroked her hair and kissed her neck to reduce pain and increase pleasure. Raven found herself moaning and begging for him to go faster and deeper_

_"Oh shit! Please Garfield harder, go deeper."_

_He questioned her to make sure she was sure and she kissed him, answering his question. The young green teen was doing very well, pleasing the gothic girl as he managed to hit her G-spot each time due to his animal instincts._

_"Oh Azar, Garfield! You're so amazing at this"_

_He groped her sensitive ass cheek causing her to moan. She tangled her hands through his wet hair as his tongue played with her's. They went on for a while and were sweaty and heated both ready to release as they hit climax._

_"Fuck Gar! I'm going to cum!"_  
><em>"So am I, Rae! I'm pulling out!" He warned.<em>

_Raven's hand clutched his arse to stop him from pulling out._  
><em>"No! Keep it in! I'm not fertile so I won't get pregnant! Please cum with me" She begged causing him to want to end it all.<em>

_He continued, getting faster and deeper until he felt her walls clench around his cock. He let out a growl as she climaxed, her juice spilling out around his penis. His name echoing in the room as she screamed causing his Beast to purr in victory. Then he let go and released, his seeds into her. Raven moaned as she felt his hot seeds rush up in her._  
><em>"That was amazing Rae." He said, collapsing next to her but couldn't help his hands, which wandered all over her body and to kiss her cheek structure.<em>

_"You were amazing considering it was your first time." Raven bit her bottom lip._

_"Well that was my thank you for making me your chosen knight."_

_"I'm glad, I chose you." Raven said, turning to face him._

_Garfield entwined his fingers with hers and nuzzled her nose._

_"Me too." He bit his bottom lip as a question overcame him. "Could we stay like this for a while?"_

_She nodded causing him to beam._

_"Rae, I want you to be my best friend."_  
><em>"Why?"<em>  
><em>"Because you're special and understanding. And we both need someone to confide in and feel awesome around."<em>  
><em>"Okay, I'll be your best friend. Nothing more, nothing less"<em>_"Great!" He said with fake joy._

**'I kind of wish we were something more.'**

There was a heavy silence that danced around the room. But it was perfect because he had her and she had him. They were close and intimate in their actions. Both pondering about that night in Tokyo, both wishing they were something more now.

His lips were pecking her cheek as his hands slide up and down her body, trying to take in the ancient feeling.

This caused Raven to shiver in pure pleasure under his touch. Her hands were on his chest as she kept her actions restricted due to her current emotions. They were free, now that there was no one to stop them and Raven wished she had paid more attention to his primal note because it explained all his characteristics around her when he was dating Terra.

**_'We just wanted the D, Rae and we got it. It's not your fault you were so inattentive.'_**Lust teased.  
><strong><em>'Oh that's not true, we remembered but I don't think we wanted to remember during that period of his life where we weren't the main centre of attention'<em>**Knowledge spoke.

After a while, he slipped out of bed with her in his arms. And ran to the curtains,

"What are you doing?" Raven questioned softly, embarrassed at the fact she wasn't wearing much clothes but neither was he.

He put her down and opened the curtains for a small orange glow to hit their bodies. "I wanted to watch the sun rise with the someone I loved."

Raven blushed and looked back at the sun rise.

"Raven?" He asked in the same husky voice as from the morning. "Yes Garfield?" She said with her body lightly pressed to the glass as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"I missed you" He said softly before kissing her neck slowly. She gasped and moaned and responded to his confession. He then looked up at the window where he saw the reflection of the Beast with Raven. He smiled as he remembered his dream and how it felt exactly like it but better.

"Garfield, I forgive you...b-but I can't remove the damage." She said upset.

"Well I understand that... but I wish I could and I will, I promise. Just be my Raven again?" He said whining.

She nodded softly before looking back at the view.

" And Rae?" He began,  
>"I don't regret what happened between us at Tokyo. It's my most treasured memory".<br>"Mine too, Gar" She whispered.

**Bruh! You all thought Terra took Garfield's virginity, well you were wrong. He hit Raven long Time ago, that's what went down in Tokyo. And he was Fucking amazing. Shout out to Book Lover who read carefully and worked it out before it was published! You smart cookie. So our two favourite people made up. See you next time.**

**I Fucking said good day Sir...**

**Funfact: I edited this like more than 13 times. Yeah i know just wanted it to be perfect.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey my people! Ready for the next chapter! I am!****This continues for when they watched the sunset...****I thought after suggestion to clear up the relationship of Rae and BB to make it understandable cause Mama a little confused too.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Feeling awesome today so I'm not in the mood to argue!<strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

He put her down and opened the curtains for a small orange glow to hit their bodies. "I wanted to watch the sun rise with the someone I loved."

Raven blushed and looked back at the sun rise.

"Raven?" He asked in the same husky voice as from the morning. "Yes Garfield?" She said with her body lightly pressed to the glass as he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"I missed you" He said softly before kissing her neck slowly. She gasped and moaned and responded to his confession. He then looked up at the window where he saw the reflection of the Beast with Raven. He smiled as he remembered his dream and how it felt exactly like it but better.

"Garfield, I forgive you...b-but I can't remove the damage." She said upset.

"Well I understand that... but I wish I could and I will, I promise. Just be my Raven again?" He said whining.

She nodded softly before looking back at the view.

" And Rae?" He began,

"I don't regret what happened between us at Tokyo. It's my most treasured memory".

"Mine too, Gar" She whispered.

He was suddenly overcome with deep arousal as Raven's behind accidentally danced against his bulge. He froze in place as a deep long groan escaped. Raven didn't move either as she was engulfed with deep embarrassment. Raven had quite the IQ to work out what was trying to dig deeper into her thigh and what the groan was for.

There was an awkward silence which was cut by the nervous chuckle that came from the green teen.

"Em, I'm so sorry about that, Rae. You know...I mean, what is up with morning wo- You know... I should go take...a-a shower. Yeah a shower" He stuttered, stepping back from the dark beauty.

Raven turned around to meet his red face matching her's.

"I'll see you later then." He chuckled nervously.

**_'Maybe we should join too, just for shower safety reasons'_******Lust begged as Raven's eyes made their way down to his boxers.

**_TT_**

After having just finished a long session of mediation and was now fully dressed. Raven sat on her bed to think about her relationship with Garfield:

They were supposed to be best friends but the way he worded stuff and the way he touched her was anything but friendly.

_**'But we're his mate, so naturally he has to act like that.'**_****Knowledge sussed.  
><em><strong>'Plus he's altogether a very passionate person when it comes to showing his emotions.'<strong>_****Affection blushed as she remembered the way he kissed her neck.

Raven sighed, she knew that his intentions were to show he cared for her, and after everything he'd done to her he really needed to prove it.

_**'But those things he said... the magical sweet things he said last night. They were genuine, they had to be, or he wouldn't have saved us.'**_****Love reminisced dreamily.  
><strong>'But maybe we took them in the wrong way, some of the things he said could have been lust-based, like wanting to make love with us. And some of the things he said could have been primal or based on old feelings for us.'<strong>Raven reasoned, somewhat unable to handle the idea of Garfield liking her back.

_**'Just look at us...'**_****An old weak familiar voice hissed.

_**'Guys, cheer up. We don't have to work this out. He cares and needs us in his life for the time being, that's all that matters.'**_ Happy reminded, trying to restore joy.

That's all that matters though, right?

**_'Of course, that's what matters. If we were anything more and things didn't work out. It would jeopardize much more than our friendship.'_**  
>Timid nearly fainting at the thought.<p>

_**'Plus there's that other girl.'**_****Reason, hating her ways of thinking. The whole crowd fell quiet in grief. Raven sighed as there was a bothered and loud knock on her door.

**'We're his best friend and his intentions are to show how much we mean to him. If there was ever something more, just remember we're his mate so his actions will be intimate, he's a hormonal teen and there's someone else. Great'**She reminded them.

She opened the door to Beastboy who looked worried.  
>"Are you okay Rae?"<br>"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
>"Oh okay, you took kind of long to open the door but I trust you."<p>

His voice was concerned and curious. Raven lifted an eyebrow but brushed it off.  
>"Anyway we're about to have breakfast before hand combat and ground fitness training. You ready?"<p>

She nodded and he smiled before taking her hand. Before walking to the common room.

_**TT**_

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading her new novel. Garfield and Cyborg were in the middle of the couch, trying to break their new team tag record on a game that was irrelative to the situation. Because no matter what Garfield was doing he could not keep his eyes off Raven.

Ever since the morning, Garfield had a strong need to watch Raven's every move; to make sure the tragic that once occurred, never repeated. He looked over every detail upon her face for the ninety-nineth time, making sure that not a frown appeared because it could have been a start for the worse. His desires were also stronger than usual, which usually happened when the Beast was able to take control for a while. Meaning that his awkward sunset boner had left him in the shower, jerking off to the max. His mind was full of explicit thoughts of Raven, but he simply wanted more than a successful hand job and an amazing imagination.

He wanted his _mat_e and to fulfill his _primal_orders. Yet there was fear of rejection, his "I love you" always meant more than he thought but he figured she felt more comfortable when friend zoned things. So he did, he still tried to show that he wanted to be more than friends through his gestures but it was like she never caught on.

**Announcer:**Game over!

"Dude! Where you at though?" Cyborg yelled in disappointment as they were so close to smashing their target. But for some _unknown_reason, the Changeling was unable to communicate and help the character who was surrounded by brain-eating zombies.

"Err...I'm so sorry Dude. I just zoned out, kinda." He tried to apologize.

"Dude we've been talking about taking over the highest score universal since _kill 'em 3_ came out and yet you decide to zone out?" Cyborg said in utter confusion.

"I guess?" He answered blushing, now that Raven had turned her interest to their conversation. "Dude what the f-" Cyborg cut off,soon realising the correlation between the Beastboy's attitude and Raven.

His face turned from a frown to a huge grin when Beastboy turned even redder at Raven's grin of amusement, "Oh well then Grass stain, you're excused."

"I am?"

"He is?" Raven joined in, a little shock too.

"Well it happens and to be honest I feel like doing something else too. You know, in the garage, staring at **my**babe too. So I'll see you two later when green bean has found his mojo." He said exiting the room with a jolly laugh.

Garfield looked confused but brushed it away. Garfield turned back to his original interest. Raven. He watched as she turned the page delicately, weighing the big book on her crossed lap. Her eyes quickly rolling over the words, absorbing each letter turning them into vivid images.

**'She's so beautiful and smart. So quiet yet its so heavenly'**He admired thoughtfully.

He let her read for a while but his eyelids got weaker and heavier with every blink.  
><em><strong>'We must watch our mate! It's our duty to keep her from harm!'<strong>_****The Beast ordered. **'Must keep awake, Must keep awake, Must keep...'**Beastboy continued to chant.

He suddenly dropped sideways onto the couch before minutes later, rising with sudden anger to find her still reading that book.

"So Rae bear, it's just me and you. Why don't you scoot your booty over here?" He wiggled his eyebrows causing her to roll her eyes.

She stood up and made her way next to him. He put an arm over her shoulders so that they were close and connected. She was about to reopen her book when he confidently threw her book over his shoulder, possibly breaking something in the background.

Raven narrowed her eyes in anger but her eyes soon widened as he hushed her with his finger.

"Ah, Ah, ah!" He shook his head, "When we're alone Rae Bear, we can use words to create a conversation between us."

"You are so annoying sometimes" She stated causing him to smile.

"Yet you can't get enough of this. " He whispered in her ear, "How 'bout we play a game?"

"What type of game?" She teased causing him to bite his bottom lip, restraining the need to jump her.

"How 'bout our classical favourite, the teasing game." He smirked, rubbing her naked thigh.

Garfield and Raven had begun playing the game since their special night in Tokyo. He'd corner her and tease her with sweet words, leaving her wanting more. So she decided to join in, letting him trap her in little corners but this time she would leave _him_ wanting more. And it kept on going until one of them broke- A bulge in his pants or Raven's tits hard and wet. They didn't usually look for these things to happen to end the game, but always knew when to stop. Yet this time, he thought it wouldn't stop.

"I don't think you could handle my level, Mr. Logan." She said, rubbing his shoulder, slowly moving down to his back getting closer with each rub.

"Challenge accepted Miss Raven." He spoke, looking at her chest.

It was laundry day and a lazy autumn day so Raven was wearing baggy black shorts, from earlier on training, with knee length socks and a tank top that said **I'm high on books.**

Beastboy was wearing a plain purple top and black drop crotch jogging with white rugby socks.

The game required a lot of touching and dirty language to work which was why it was called off when Terra went out with the green teen. Yet he didn't mind teasing her verbally when she was most unaware.

Raven blushed as Beastboy gently bit her bottom lip, dragging it away from her, before letting go.

"If you want me to kiss you, I totally understand. When I usually say something you like, I can see the sudden urge you have to kiss me babe." He winked.

Raven rubbed his chest "Gar please, I need more than just a pretty face to get me going. I need a suitable length, for max pleasure too." She said, straddling him.

She sat down as she grinded against his already harden self causing him to roll his eyes back in pleasure. His mouth was wide open as he let out a deep moan which came to an end when she stopped.

She slowly got off and frowned "2 inches too small."

He swore as he had measured himself before and knew he was quite big, but to be Raven's standard of 2 inches too small was intriguing.

He gripped the back of her head as he brutally brought her down to his level. He nuzzled her nose and brought her hand to his stomach, "Can you feel that, Rae bear?"

She nodded as she stared. "I'm so hungry to eat you out. I bet you taste like soul food."

She giggled and blushed before he shoved his index and middle finger into her mouth. She moaned and sucked on it.

"That's how I'd suck your dick, only it would be faster and with more passion."

"A nice boobjob too. Because those are some big ones that you got there."

Raven sat up on her knees facing him, She leaned in sideways to kiss him causing his whole being to flutter. Especially when she began rubbing his cock.

He pulled her closer and moaned some more before she broke off. She took off her top, leaving her in her bra and shook her chest around.

"How do you like these apples?" She questioned seductively.

Raven was good at this game but with age the more advance you became. And the expression on Beastboy's face showed he hadn't been expecting it.

"I might just pick them myself." She slowly grabbed his hand, bringing it to her chest and-_**End of dream sequel.**_

"**Garfield! Wake up!**" Raven shook the young hormonal boy from his dirty dream.

He stirred awake and looked at Raven in confusion, "Wait! W-why do you have your shirt on?" "Because I'm not going to run around topless you pervert." She spat as she protectively covered up her chest.

He ignored her comment and soon realised that after Cyborg had left, he really did fall asleep and let out an upset groan with a little dance of disappointment.

"Ahhh! So this really means no teasing game? No more dirty gestures? No more advanced Raven? Why? What is this world..." Beastboy ranted continuously.

Throughout this, Raven's cheeks as well as face hit _'embarrassed red'_of the colour chart. She had heard him groan and moan during his sleep, and know she knew why.

**'He was dreaming of us?'** Raven questioned surprised with a tint of honour._**'**_  
><em><strong>He wants us s-so...'<strong>_****Desire started.  
><em><strong>'Sexually'<strong>_****Lust finished.  
><em><strong>'I love that game<strong>_' Happy squealed.  
><strong>'Don't we all?'<strong> Raven thought back.

"Garfield!" She shouted over his ranting.

He stopped and realised every thing he had just said. His face the same colour of Raven's.

"The teasing game, aye?" She said with a devious smirk, playing with his shirt collar.

"And, I'm more advanced at the game? How does that work?" She said, sitting on her knees upon the couch, facing his side.

His face broke out into little sweat bombs as she was still in the clothing from the dream, and that he was getting super aroused. But the devious smirk on her face told him that she was far from mad.

"Oh you would love for me to show you? Wouldn't you Rae Rae?" He said getting closer, bringing his hand to her cheek.

"Oh yes please Mr Logan" She begged teasingly, as she understood that he knew that the game had begun.

She gently pressed her chest against his side and placed her head in the crook of his neck, rubbing his abs, "Please teach me."

His hand fell from her cheek and rubbed her waist, getting higher to the chest area.

"Gladly Miss Big titties." He muttered under his breath, even though she heard it.

His hand was suddenly stopped by her hand and brought to her hips. She leaned in closer, as if to kiss him, entwining their hands together but stopped,

"You know what? Maybe I'll figure it out. I mean I'm way too advance for you."

Before walking back to her spot far from the hormonal boy just as Cyborg, Starfire and Nightwing entered. He tried hard to cover his standing manhood but ended up with the controller doing the job.

"Oh so ready to play Green boy?" He said with a smile to see him with the controller already in his hands.

"I think I'm hooked." He muttered under his breath, staring into the air. Yet Cyborg picked up on what he was talking about,

"Dang, girl you got him fucked up!"

**'Well that's the teasing game for you' **Raven thought slyly

**That was Chapter 19, how unlucky BB it was only a dream, a dirty, soon to be M rated dream... I think I need a cold shower...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay okay Guys get ready because I'm giving you the 20 th chapter. So get reading and commenting and liking.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: You now who owns the Teen Titans yet you choose to mock me. I don't own it then.<strong>

**But I'm going to ask a lot of questions now.**

Raven raced down the corridor, her mind too stressed and messy to use powers. The feelings of fear and shortage of freedom motivating her fleet. Garfield had stuck to her like super glue for the whole day. It was now the evening and they had all had dinner. It was the Changeling's turn to load the dishwasher and Raven saw her chance. So she took it.

_**'Why are we running away, when we can sort that runt out in two seconds!'**_Rage shrieked in pure anger towards Beastboy's clinginess.  
><em><strong>'Because that look in his eyes when he asks us where we're going is inhuman.'<strong>_Timid whispered.  
><em><strong>'The Beast warned us about his actions. He's worried about us. His mate.'<strong>_Reason reasoned, receiving a nod from Knowledge.

"We can't be his mate. There's someone else and it's not Terra." She hissed, deeply upset.

She was close to her room and felt safer, knowing something could draw her away from harsh reality. Maybe not a weapon but meditation or music.

**'Music should be good. I can finally use that ipod that Starfire gave me for my birthday.'** Raven decided.

A sudden shadow flew over her and in front of her, the Changeling morphed back into his human form. Blocking the door of her sanctuary with cloudy eyes.

Yet she knew Garfield was still in control but acting upon his primal side.

Raven halted and turned on her heels but was yanked by the arm. Flinged against the wall and facing an angered Garfield.

"Where the hell are you trying to go?" He growled, his legs straddling her left leg. Their chests pressed against each other. Yet tension kept their faces to a distance. She was scared shocked about his aggressive attitude and was unable to defend herself as usual against Beastboy. But this wasn't her average Beastboy.

"I said answer me!" He commanded.

"I-I just wanted... Some time...A little lone time" She stuttered, closing her eyes shut, trying to block the disgust portrayed on his face.

"You mean so you can go back to harming yourself! I can't allow such risk for my mate!" He hissed.

"M-mate?" Raven sputtered out surprised that this was still Garfield talking and he had referred to her as mate.

"Don't act like you didn't know." He said softer than before, "I told you that it was the consequence of being my matter how our relationship ends up, we have a bond. And that makes my primal side always considered you as **our** mate." The Beast managed to get into his last few words.

"I forgot about that." She whispered sadly, wishing there would be more loving reasons upon why he thought of her as a mate.

His hands slid up and down her side, redeeming the lost touch from the dreams, staring down at her body before looking back at Raven with softness in his eyes. A sign that he was suppressing primal needs.

"I just don't want you getting hurt anymore Rae. I lo-" He stopped himself from saying it because it didn't mean the same thing to her as what it meant to him. And that hurt.  
>"Care for you too much to even think of you ever trying to do this to yourself." His voice guilty and worried.<p>

She put on her best small smile, his overprotective reasons didn't seem so crazy anymore.

"Hey, I made a mistake but I see the damages I've made, so please stop worrying. I just wanted time to myself, empty my mind from any negative thoughts." She shrugged.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked curiously.

"With music, like you suggested at breakfast."

"Oh." He answered simply, "Well sorry for overreacting Raven. You don't know how crazy you drive me." He played with her hair.

She bit her bottom lip as she pushed away the urge to show him how crazy she would be for him.

"Are you like this with that girl you like?" She asked coldly and jealous.

"I guess, sometimes even worse."

"Well you should tell her...h-how you feel. Before she goes." She whispered, pushing him away before walking over to her door.

He followed her before stopping,standing behind the line that logically declared it was Raven's room. They faced each other, stealing any last looks before going their separate ways.

Raven suddenly got on her tiptoes and kissed the green teen on the cheek.

"Thanks for being my onland protector." She whispered before running inside and closing the door on him.

He stood there, red in the he finally snapped out of it, he walked away, thinking about her words.

"I should tell her and I will."

**The Beast and Garfield became one for this chapter! Awesome ish,no? Rae Rae finally got freedom and Beastboy admitted that he looked upon dear Raven as a mate. Yet she still thinks there's someone else but a mate is for life, right?**

**Review, follow and spread the love! Haven't read my first book 'Don't ever let go'? Well read it. Hit me up on socio media? Go do that!**  
><strong>Insta: prettysmiletho<strong>  
><strong>Wattpad: Raveniaar143MB<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**...**  
><strong>Disclaimer: My ass wishes it could afford to get sued for having a dream. So No! I don't on Teen Titans.<strong>  
><strong>-!-!-<strong>

Days went by since Raven's and Beastboy's emotional roller coaster. They were inseparable now and that's how everyone liked it. Raven was mentally stable and Garfield was one with the Beast, aware of his desires and was to fulfill his chosen destiny**'To make Raven mine. Officially.'**

Yet his feelings remained camouflaged from Raven's this caused something to bug Raven's thoughts: **'If I'm theoretically his mate, why is he chasing after someone else?'**

She couldn't put her finger on it and _that_ bugged her. He claimed to always be with this girl and was an emotional wreck when he was around her. Yet he was always with her, Raven, no one else. And his emotions seemed to spiral out of control around her, did that mean he constantly thought of _her _when he was with Raven?

**'Oh ****Azar, please for heaven's sake send me a clue!'**Raven thought repeatedly when she was around him. But that clue never came and she grew restless with the curiosity.

Garfield and Raven were in the living room, spending another afternoon together. Garfield was abnormally deep and heavy in thought during the day. He spoke briefly and took little notice of his surroundings. Raven was worried and had questioned him on his certain mood but he only brushed her off.

Now he was tapping down on the buttons of his controller like a madman, his tongue appeared at the side of his mouth as he conveyed his determination to beat the BOSS. His eyes were glued to the screen yet his eyes gave away the fact that the game was not the only thing on his mind. Raven grinned as these were one of the moments where his childish habits were released from their box. Raven had her legs against her backside on the couch as she sat sideways next to him. She watched with awareness and interest but was suddenly snapped out of it when he paused the game.

She turned to look at him, confusion painted on her face. He stared at her with stern eyes before breathing in. "RavenHowWouldYouLikeToDo SomethingWithMe?" He said as if trying to go faster than the speed of light.

Raven looked shocked, she had caught glimpse of words but didn't understand.

"What?" She questioned, her heart picking up speed as she thought of his possible statements. He grabbed her hands and held them looking into her eyes. "Raven, tonight if you're free. Maybe...we could go out?"

"As friends, right? Of c-course." She said nervously as she tried to reason with herself that he only wanted to stay friends, and that her emotions didn't need to go all crazy.

He sighed and fell back into the couch drained and filled with annoyance. Raven felt a little sting from his reaction and did her best to contain Timid. He noticed her facial expression and propped on a fake smile and looked at her, "hmm, whatever just meet me outside of my room. 'kay?"

Raven nodded and watched as he quickly fled the room. **'Why was he annoyed and sad?'****_'Maybe he's upset with the friend comment. Meaning he was implying a real date.'_**Reason collected all the clues and came up with a hypothesis.

**'Well I definitively blew that idea.'**Raven sighed.  
><strong>'I hope he doesn't hate us.'<strong>Timid whispered.

**TT**

Raven was about to walk out of her bedroom when she ran to her body length mirror. She looked at her outfit for the hundredth time: Was it too sophisticated? Too flirty? Too restricted? Not so risky?

**'Urgh! If only we weren't so popular then we wouldn't have to try to blend in with the public!'**She thought, adding another reason to her mental list to hate normal clothes.

She was wearing a sheer purple button-up plain non-sleeves shirt. Her breast were visible and the tightness, added reasonable cleavage to her look. The shirt was tucked into a black above knee-lengthen gathered skirt which fanned out; showing off the multiple ruched layers underneath.

She wore a black beaded necklace and purple Doc marten boots. Her hair was brushed and plain but it worked with her. She had mascara and soft dark red lipstick on but was very natural.

She exhaled and put on a smile before opening the door. Without thinking, she walked into the green teen waiting in front of the door. Sending them both to the ground: She straddled his waist and a hand was on her back, pressing her onto his chest. Her hands were on his lower torso, and with the amazing feeling through the fabric, she didn't mind.

She heard him release a soft groan in pain and realised it was time to get off. She stood up and so did he, his eyes never leaving her body or face. She rubbed her left arm nervously as she felt his judging eyes fall upon him.

"Whoa Rae." He said softly.

Raven blushed as she was snapped back into reality by his voice.

Her eyes had not left him either because he was looking mighty fine to her.

He was wearing a purple button down check shirt which had a solid purple collar. It was unbuttoned and revealed a simple tight tank top that emphasized his lean abs. He wore simple black jeans with purple and black herachits on. The colours really made his skin pop, making him even more irresistible.

She began to speak as well, "You look very appropriate for...f-for"

"A friendly evening with Garfield." He finished off for her with a small grin, even though his eyes were controversial, "Here's a pair of shades, you know-"

"-Travel incognito." She finished off.

He put on his shades and nodded quite embarrassed. She did the same, then began walking forwards in order to make her way to the garage. He followed silently behind her, she was unsure what to say. And the depressing sound in his stomach, made it hard for him to speak.

**TT**

"Are you getting on or not?" He questioned tediously.

He was on his Moped and was waiting for Raven to get on before they could do anything.

She looked at his firm arse on the seat and blushed before sitting down. He gently pulled her legs upon the step ledge and told her to hold on. She slowly wrapped her hands around his chest and bit her lip. The need to spread their hands and explore was overwhelming her. She got closer so they were fully touching and rested her head on his back shoulder.

Garfield gasped at the sudden hot breath on his neck and let out a small growl when her fingers began to caress his chest.

He tried to snap out of it before starting the engine.  
><strong>'Maybe we'll be more than friends by the end of the night.'<strong>He thought desperately.

**TT**

Raven's head was spinning and she was ready to hit the bathroom. Not only had she come unprepared for the ride and was in shock that her hair was still flawless, yet she wasn't warned on the Changeling's 'Unique' driving skills.

"Are you okay Rae?" Garfield questioned as he removed the helmet from his head as he stood on the pavement ground.

"I will be once I see a speed machine to confirm that that was the legal speed limit." Raven retorted.

The green teen chuckled and helped her off the Moped. He wrapped both arms around her and stroked her hair which was luckily unharmed.

"Is that better?" He cooed.

"You tried, but I no longer need to throw up anymore." Raven pushed back a little with a smile, "Where are we?"

There were a few cars parked outside huge buildings, teens around their age were mainly  
>there too. At the end of the small street stood a huge building which looked all blacked out, even in the evening light, and was drawing the attention of the population.<p>

Everyone seemed to want to get in and talked about it. Girls squealed as they entered in, others sighed as they were sent to the back of the cue.

Raven was suddenly struck with lust and looked to the direction of propagation, when she caught a group of boys - amongst a huge cue- making sexual faces at her.

She turned her head back to Garfield, a little insecure on the looks she received and waited for him to answer her question.

"That doesn't matter because you're gonna love it anyway."

She sighed as he gripped her hand and walked to the blacked out building. At the front of the cue was a security guard with a checklist guarding the entrance.

As the two Titans walked straight to the front, people began to moan, whistle and laugh: "Hey we were here first!" "Nice chest beautiful!" "Just because they're Titans wannabe!" "Wouldn't mind some of that green piece of hunk "That gray look is so last year." "Really rocking that Beastie look" "Banging little mama"

Raven snorted as how easy it was to fool them but was somewhat jealous that her love was getting attention from the ladies.

She gripped his hand tighter as he gave his name pass to the security guard so that they were let in.

The inside was crazy huge. The building was a dark room with multicoloured lights for awareness. At the very end upon a wall, there was a huge white screen that fit the whole perimeter of the wall, like a cine screen but bigger. In front of it, all facing the screen, were sofas for Two or three all lined up in rows all the way to the entrance of the building, where the titans stood. Behind a wall to the right of them was a popcorn and snacks room; unlike the screening room it was very bright and everything seemed a little more cheery.

"Tada!" Changeling smirked, "Welcome to the _home lounge._Sofa, huge screen with great film selection and food!_"_

"Don't we have that, _and _more back at the tower?" Raven questioned crossing her arms.

"Yeah but..." He tried to think, "Lets go find a sofa"

Raven smiled in victory as he linked his hand with her's again. They sat at the third row out of seven at the center: Where Raven had claimed to be the middle which meant better view.

Yet Garfield was planning to do other things than watch the film.

She sat down, her back arching against the couch. Even though it was dark, the lights reflected every detail of her body causing Garfield to blush.

"I'll go get some snacks" He notified.

She stood up and wrapped an arm around his neck, before smirking seductively, "Am I not enough?"

He shook his head conveying his disagreement with the question,he thought that Raven was more than enough but the food was to stop him from ripping her clothes off during the movie.

"I-I get hungry Rae. And I don't think the guys would be pleased if you turn up home with bite marks everywhere."

She blushed and sat back down, "Do you want me to come?" She asked softly.

Garfield shook his head like a fool, he saw the way men gawked at Raven outside and inside of the building. Bringing her to a long cue of hormonal teens, all wanting the same thing was danger to him as well as her.

_**'We are the alpha male, we do not need competition."**_The Beast growled.

"I'll be back in a split second Rae. Just stay here and stay out of trouble." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving the fluttered girl alone, watching trailers on the big screen.

Garfield made his way to the room, looking back to see a few groups walk past Raven and gaze at her beauty. He got worried that someone would try to hit on her and rushed to the line.

"Hey!" A jet black haired boy yelled as he tapped Garfield's shoulder.

Gar turned around, he was no way near the front and he didn't feel like chatting.

"Are you the one who came in with that hot Raven lookalike?" He said pointing back to the door.

"That's me." The green bean spoke with pride.

"Are you guys an item?" One of his friends chimed in.

The boy was overcome with embarrassment, what a loser would he be if he said they were **just **friends. There was also the advantage for them to make their move if they knew.

"Ehh, Yeah we're on a date." He lied nervously.

They all nodded and made noise of approval, "Do you hit it?" Another friend asked curiously.

Garfield put on a face of the disgust at the perverted boys.

**'Damn they're horny'**He thought, but had to think of something quick before they'd catch on.

"Only when _I'm_in a good mood, which is always. But I respect her beauty, if I'm gonna give it to her it will be done with pleasure" He said slyly.

Their mouths dropped to the floor and they all bowed down, "You are a god" They worshiped as they dropped to the floor.

Garfield scratched the back of his head as everyone in the cue looked at him. He began to move up the cue, getting away from them.

Raven sat looking down at her skirt, she had decided that what she was wearing was very appropriate: Not only was it casual yet sophisticated and flirty. But it wasn't friendly.

Raven was on a mission to make sure that this outings was anything but friendly and knew that Garfield was very easily jealous around her. Especially to the fact that men weren't able to keep their eyes off her. She opened another button of her shirt, a very deep and long breast slit was revealed, her Lust dying to see Gar's reaction. She felt a little more insecure, now she had let her lust decide her actions but knew it would help speed things up for her and him.

She was pretty sure he was into her now, all the jigsaw pieces fitted and she was too young to not try and fulfill her desires. She blushed as a boy group of three who sat on the sofa in front of her, approached her.

"You are beautiful and Damn sexy you know that?" The leader appearance with jet black hair said.

"Thanks, I've been told" She said dryly.

"I bet you have, that green dude must tell you a lot of things" He said wiggling his eyebrows causing the other boys to snigger.

Raven raised an eyebrow and buttoned up her top as she caught their eyes slip between the gap.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She said angered.

"Only that you're on a date right now, and he hits that cunt like you're a goddess cause he's that good. But really you wouldn't want a BB wannabe, aye?" He said.

Raven clenched her teeth, not angered with her team mate but with the teens in front of her. Why would he pretend they went out? What was he doing?  
><strong><em>'He's obviously jealous that boys are into us'<em>**Love blushed. **_'Well I hope he lives up to his lies.'_**Lust smirked.  
><strong><em>'I knew he wanted to be more than friends'<em>**Faith whispered.

"So is it true? Or are you just friends because he might be attractive, and a freak, but he ain't my attractive baby." He flirted.

Raven was defended that not only had he tried to get a reaction out of her but he was obviously looking to hook up with her, even though he assumed she was with Beastboy.

"Well news flash, your attraction radar is broken. That 'BB wannabe' is the real Beastboy, and unlike you fan base I don't see the world chasing after you. " She listed, "Unlike **my** man who ticks all my boxes as well as fill my hole, you are nothing but a creepy pervert." She ended up yelling, "If you wanna get with this, take notes or finish university."

The boys began to shiver in fear as she took off her glasses.

"If he's the real Beastboy that means.. You're hotness and beauty is because you are _the_ Raven." He worked out.

Raven's eyes began to swirl with black energy and her smile was a sudden row of fangs "No shit Sherlock and if you don't want to end up in a new dimension, you are going to keep your mouths shut." Her demon voice echoed.

They nodded before walking away quickly. Beastboy had just brought the popcorn when the perverted boy stopped him, "Dude I'm like your biggest fan and your girl is so sexy even when she mad."

Garfield thanked him awkwardly.

**'Sexy is just the half of it'** and continued his trip back to Rae.  
><strong><em>-<em>**  
><strong>Nothing to say...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Speechless.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

Beastboy had just brought the popcorn when the perverted boy stopped him, "Dude I'm like your biggest fan and your girl is so sexy even when she mad."

Garfield thanked him awkwardly.  
><strong>'Sexy is just the half of it'<strong> and continued his trip back to Rae. She quickly undid the extra button and sat diagonally to him.

He sat next to her, sitting diagonally too and rummaged for her drink. She moved closer to him so that their knees were touching and she was sat deep into the sofa.

"Here's your ice tea an-" He handed to her the drink, yet his eyes stopped over her chest and he was suddenly heated.  
><strong>'Thank God for sunglasses' <strong>He praised as she was unaware by sight but unfortunately, not by emotions.

Raven took the drink and thanked him. She then sat up and removed his shades from his face. She made sure to get super close so that they were inches away. His eyes were travelling in her orbs and enjoying the little space that their lips had. Raven released a few giggles and blushed as his hands worked up to her waist.

"Rae, was you okay by yourself?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Of course. I just thought it was unfair if you had shades and I didn't" She said innocently.

Garfield bit his bottom lip, not wanting to do something before the movie even started. Yet right now, he was unsure of what to say or do. Luckily the cinema answered his prayer and everything went black as dramatic music came on.

"We now present 'Obsession'." The announcer spoke.

Garfield gladly sat back in the corner of the sofa and watched as Raven brought her legs up to her side. She moved a little closer to him too, resting her side on the furniture. There was a noticeable gap but they were both determined to fill it before the end of the movie.

"The movie is about a lively and fun man in college who meets the social outcast of the campus: A paled skin Gothic icon. No one knows who she is but him. She shows him the world from her devastating view and seems to appear every where he goes, as well as disappears. She's always on his mind and always in his sleep. No matter where he goes he can just feel her presents and that scares and intrigues Gary"

"You want popcorn?" He whispered, leaning over the gap. She nodded politely and watch as he bent over to the edge to retrieve a medium large box of popcorn.

"What flavor?" She asked softly.

"Toffee and butter." He grinned, placing it in the gap between them.

Raven scooted closer, in order to be closer to the sweet goodness and she wasn't talking about the popcorn.

"It's an erotic romantic thriller. Does who are a little bit...fragile. Step out."

Garfield chuckled as only one dude stood up and made the way out. Raven swallowed hard as the introduction gave her the creeps.

Garfield's sensitive hearing caught the motion as the film started and leaned over to her. "The moment you get scared or a little freaked, just tug and it's cuddle town all the way."

"Did you know it was this movie playing tonight?"

"No but the trailer online seemed awesome so hey!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the screen.

**~In Movie~**

Gary approached the jet black haired girl on the bench alone. She was deep in her book, not noticing a thing about her surrounding even when most students were making their way to the huge truck handing out free treats.

G: missy, hey!

He suddenly jumped back as her head sharply turned to face him. Her eyes held a strong angered glare and her lips were apart, teeth clenched.

?:What do you want!

She exclaimed.

G:I was just wondering if you were new here too.

?:Why?

G:That bench is for teachers use only, I learned that the hard way.

He sneered, she sighed and closed her book before standing up. His eyes widen as he looked at her properly.

G:Beautiful

Admiring her dark blue eyes and black shoulder length hair. She wore a black crop top and high waist booty shorts. She wore ripped tight with leather boots. Her figure was perfect and he probably thought she was.

?:What you staring at blondie?

G:Sorry, Erm...I-I should get going.

?:Lesson or free period?

G:Free period

?: Well have fun, sunshine

She turned around and walked over to the entrance of the college woods. She bit her bottom lip and waved before disappearing into the green.

G:My name's Gary.

~**End of movie scene~**

Raven thought the girl was a cheap and pretty shot of her if she was normal and she could tell that Beastboy thought Gary was amazing.

She took another hand full of popcorn and threw it at her company who was was now watching the sofa to his right where two lesbians made out.

He snapped out of it innocently and blushed at Raven, mouthing sorry. Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest a little jealous about the scene. She saw him pout in the corner of her eyes and smirked with pride before taking a hand full of popcorn to feast on.

Gar watched the screen but his mind was somewhere else. he swore he saw Raven bite her lip and moan due to the previous lesbian scene and now he was super hard.

He really wanted her but they were supposed to be friends, not more and definitely not friends with benefits.

**'Shit, she is so hot. I just want her. I'm just so horny for the littlest of contact. Okay just put my arm over her. She won't mind. Right?'**He thought nervously. _**'**_  
><em><strong>She is our mate! She belongs in our arm.' <strong>_The Beast pressured.

He lifted his left arm and placed it loosely over Raven who gave him a small smile.

**~In movie~**

G: Oh my god!

He covered his private area with a towel. It was a new day and last period, he was the last to get changed for the day since he helped put away equipment and had just hit the shower. Unfortunately he was not the only one in the locker room.

G:What are you doing in here?

She bit her bottom lip and messed with the hems of her skirt as she eyed him. Her arm drawing blood as she cut herself some more.

V: Nice to see you again too, **Gary. **I can see you're comfortable with my present now.

G:No not really. I mean its nice to see you but I getting changed!

V:Well I came here to hang out after a day of hard work. Why are you still here?

G:Stop cutting yourself."

She smirked as she threw the blade and lifted up her top causing him to gasp and breath heavily. She rested in her black lacy bra and smiled as his eyes traveled down her body. She used her shirt to clean up the pouring blood. Soft sinical tears falling from her eyes.

She pulled down her netted skirt, leaving her in a matching set of lingerie and sneakers. Her arms and legs were covered in slashes that formed into dark scars. Even though it crept the hell out of him, there was a sudden rise in his towel which only covered the bottom half causing her to smirk.

**~End of movie scene~**

Raven was hit by a huge amount of lust coming from each angle of the room as the mysterious girl began to cry in her lingerie as Gary watched her.

She felt a stronger gush from Beastboy whom's eyes were glued to the screen as he ate his popcorn.

Raven bit her bottom lip as the male character stepped closer to his dark beauty before questioning her scars. She answered, telling him about her back story. Which was twisted and disgusting as the clips of her falling in a bush of thrones from the wood appeared. Raven flinched in disgust and fear as she remembered her horrible past.

Garfield noticed the relevance and summoned her to come closer. Slowly she moved up so that the popcorn was now on her lap.

Gary sympathized the girl and promised that it would never happen again as long as he was there. He told her he cared about her and that she intrigued him, making him curious about her. He began to help clean up her cuts causing the female character to smile as he leaned in for a kiss.

Raven blushed as the tension rose between the two characters.

Gary then asked for her name which caused her to smirk at the boy. An audible groan escaped his mouth and Garfield's as the dark girl whispered _Veronica _in Gary's ear whilst playing with the object beneath the towel.

**TT**

As the movie went on, it was clear everyone was making out except the two Titans who were fighting the urge. The popcorn had gone down quick and was no longer helping.

**_'This movie is so dirty, Garfield is obviously in the mood and I'm sure we're the closest to Veronica, if he's Gary.'_**Lust whined, _**'**_**_Can't we have just a little fun?'_**  
><strong><em>'And get kicked out like the lesbians and the couple at the front!' <em>**Timid yelled shockingly.  
><strong>'In all fairness they were scissoring and that couple were naked. But no! No dirty, I don't want to make this awkward for him.' <strong>Raven reasoned.  
><strong><em>'Give me three seconds and I'll make sure he no longer knows the definition of awkward.' <em>**Lust suggested.

Raven blushed at the thought of even being like Veronica and Gary. So she went for the last pieces of popcorn to help forget.

Unfortunately Beastboy was also wishing to forget and their hands both dived in at the same time. It was cliche but their hands met and entwined. They looked at each other, holding the gaze. He put on his heart melting smirk causing Raven to bite her bottom lip.

"I think its finished" She whispered.

"Hungry aye?" His eyes twinkled amused.

She nodded and chuckled. He removed the box and discarded it to his right. He tightened the grip on her hand and wrapped his arm fully around her neck, bringing her in.

**~In Movie~**

Gary had followed the angered Veronica into the forest. She had caught him talking to a girl who had her arms all over him and she was deeply upset because he had blown her off for a soriety party.

He stopped in his path as he no longer saw her.

G: Vi please calm down its not what you think!

He shouted, circling around.

As he turned he saw shadows familiar to her appear. Each angle the same shadow.

**~End of movie scene~**

Raven hitched her breath as Gary dropped to the ground when Veronica appeared behind him screeching her hatred.

Garfield noticed her flinch and saw the opportunity to bring her in closer for comfort. He brought her in so that she was almost filling the gap. She closed her eyes tightly as Veronica fell back into a bush of thrones, cutting her scars fresh. Blood drawn from her as Gary tried to help her. He kissed her repetitively and She directed him to an abandon cottage nearby.

Raven messed with her fingers and looked down as Gary ran a bath for Vi. As she got in, the bath went dark red causing Raven to freak out when Vi let a blood curdling scream as Gary put vinegar on her cuts before leaving her for a while.

Raven had moved in closer with Garfield, her body was turned so she was resting on his chest. The gap was now destroyed. Her hand exploring and her legs curled in. Garfield also enjoyed the situation, his right hand against her waist, sliding up and down. Wishing he would get to touch the perfect bosoms that lied under her top.

**~In movie~**

V was now wearing a nightgown with huge glasses and stood against the wall, crying as she was cornered by the lean blonde haired dude, Gary. He had a strong grip on her arm and looked pissed off.

G: You're mine. And don't you ever run off like that again.

V: Your's? You know that I like you yet everyone claiming that you've fucked with other sluts. Why should I even consider dating you?

G: Because you trusted me with your virginity as well as your heart. And if your father catches you, like you said he'll kill you and you know he won't hesitate. So stay here from now on and I'll stay with you.

She sighed but followed him to her bed where he kissed her.

**~End of movie scene~**

Every time, the characters got closer so did the two Titans. Suddenly the scene changed from a soft kiss into a heavy sex scene. Arousing and surprising the two teens.

**'Shit, I want her now and so badly!'**Garfield restrained the thought from giving suggestions to his brain.

But it was too late, Raven's lust was on the edge and already taking actions.

A loud groan escaped out his mouth as he realised that Raven was messing with herself. The lust powered girl rubbed her legs together as she squeezed her chest unconscious to her whereabouts. He watched her and uncontrollably stroked the hard 'prop' under his jeans.

As he looked at her, he realised that her eyes were glued shut as she let out soft moans. His hand couldn't hold back anymore and gripped one of her perky breasts through the soft fabric. Raven gasped and realised as she returned back to Earth the situation: he was groping her breast.

_**'Finally'**_The emoticons and Beast sighed.

Raven looked at him a little shock but kept moaning as he tweaked her nipple through the shirt.

His eyes slowly met her face and he noticed she was no longer closing her eyes and drew his hand away from her.

"Raven, I'm so sorry, I just-" He stuttered into a sigh.

There was something that ignited in her and destroyed all the control that Raven could have possibly gained through the awkward moment. She knelt up and kissed him.

He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her in closer. She moaned as her chest came in contact with his and he bit her bottom lip as they broke away.

he noticed that her eyes, even in the movie atmosphere light, were somewhat lighter like a pinkish purple and cloudy. He knew she was still there but there was something different in her. She gave him her best flirtish smile and slowly sat sideways on his lap so he cradled her. He let out a soft grunt as Raven smothered his manhood with her ass.

"Shit Rae, you have such a fat ass." He spoke mindlessly compressing a groan before snapping back into reality.

"Do you want me to get off?" She questioned teasingly.

"Oh hell no" He said, placing his head in the crook of her neck as he tried to control his breathing.

_**'Oh fuck, Raven! I want him to go all beast on our ass! His cock is practically stabbing us.'**_Lust moaned, rubbing her womanhood.  
><strong>'That's the last thing I want him to do. And I think you've done enough.' <strong>She thought truthfully.

She was cut off from thought when she moaned as his hand snuck into the slit of her shirt and felt her up.

"Was that what you wanted me to do?" He teased, referring to her open buttons.

He noticed that she had placed her second best asset-after her eyes- on the table for the night. And was somewhat waiting for him to make his move.

She nodded guilty and watched as he leaned forward and kissed her greedily.

She moaned his name as he played with her erected titties. She was so fragile under the circumstances that another being was touching her like that, especially since it was Beastboy.

He then laid her down on the sofa before making his way on top of her, positioning himself between her legs.

He was the least worried about getting caught because everyone in the building including the characters were making some sort of noise. He was also sure he saw the security guards getting it on themselves.

He gently pulled his jeans down and her skirt up.

"Gar what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

She gazed at his huge erect member under his boxers and he stroked her wet panties causing her to moan.

"Pleasing you" He said, arching over her to connect their lips before dry humping the shit out of her.

He smothered her with more kisses until she begged for him to stop cause she was going to squirt. He brought her knees up to his side and made her sit up slanting. He positioned his head between her legs as he began to lick her pussy through the lacy and net fabric.

It only took a few licks and it was all over for Raven. She whispered his name as she orgasmed in the heat of it all.

Garfield smiled as he could hear the Beast howl in approvement.

Garfield gently crawled back on top of her and watched her recovery. They were both heated and sweating, Raven entwined a hand in his shaggy hair before bringing him into a long kiss. He slowly moved a hand of her's down to his area and made her stroke his penis repeatitively as he was near his end too.

Raven gasped as he carried out this gesture. She wasn't fully for it but was unable to refuse. It would have been a lie to say it didn't arouse her but she was definitively shocked and confused. Her brain snapped clear when he broke away and released, cursing and whispering her name.

She stroked the edge of his face and smiled timidly as he caught his breath.

Raven was nervous about what to say, she hadn't thought that far after she kissed him but now, he was staring into her eyes and she was staring into his, waiting for an answer. She sighed and turned away, confused and frustrated.

"Are you mad Rae?" He whispered upset.

"No" She shook her head softly,"I'm just a little shocked, why?"

"I know you wanted a friendly date and...this got a little too friendly."

She blushed and looked away at the screen.

"We should probably freshen up before the credits."

He nodded disappointed and guilty that she was trying to avoid the subject. He sat up and she ran off to the restroom.

**'Thanks a lot 'Home lounge' not only do you introduce me to strange people but the movie caused me to get heated and pass on Raven, who now probably thinks she's a toy.'**

**-:-:-)-**  
><strong>Damn...<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah drama. sorry for the late entry, I moved houses and had no wifi for a week. But I'm back!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.<strong>  
><strong>-:-)-<strong>  
><em>"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.<em>" She chanted, trying to restore order in her powers and emotions.

There were too much feelings bouncing in the building and that's what caused Lust to come in control: She tempted Beastboy. The innocent hormonal victim in all of this.

He probably thought of her as a slutty toy now. It only took a few sex scenes and she was a loose puppy.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was wet with sweat in every end, she clenched her teeth in disgust, her eyes glowing red.

_**"How dare he think of us and touch us like that!"**_Her anger managed to escape causing one of the mirrors to shatter.

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._" She chanted, gaining control again.

**'This was supposed to be a friendly date.'**Raven stated.

_**'But we didn't want to be friends and either did he. We were supposed to show we were girlfriend material.'**_Love cried into Happy's arm.

_**'Well now we're fuck material!'**_Anger screeched, _**'Because lady lust couldn't keep her legs closed.'**_

Lust pouted _**'You're acting like we slept with him. Plus I'm not to blame. I didn't mean to take control but with a room like that all wanting it, I absorbed the lust and fed on it. Plus how could I pass when our love wanted to please us.'**_

Raven sighed, "She's right. It was bound to happen and the fact that Garfield couldn't control his needs too. Doesn't make it anyone's fault."

_**'We should tell him how we feel. I know he feels it back. I always knew. He's upset, thinking we hate him but that's the last thing we do. His actions were just another piece of proof that he loves us and we-'**_  
><em>"Love him"<em> She spoke softly, after Faith.

_**TT**_

Raven stepped out the restroom very decent. The lights were all on and everyone was leaving. Raven walked around in hope to find Garfield. She was eager to tell him how she felt and her Faith was positive.

That's until she saw it, as she returned to the seating area, three rows in front was Garfield: He was hugging a long curly haired brunette, who had two busty girls waiting for her. Compared to the girls, she was quite flat and dressed in black skinny jeans and a faux fur jacket with a silver scarf and shades.

He said something and she pulled out her phone before he took it, typing something in. Raven assumed it was a phone number and watched as he winked at her. She smiled before speaking and laughing. They both kissed each other twice on each cheeks before he waved her off. The two girls gripped her arms before walking off. He shouted "call me!" and she waved yes.

Garfield watched them walk off as if it was amazing to meet her before looking around and catching Raven. He smiled and summoned her over. She shook her head in disgust before running out.

**'He really does think we're some sex toy. There's no love, just lust. And to think that I was tricked again after being so careful.'** She ranted, referring to Malchoir.

She heard him scream her name as she fled the building running into an alley just on the side.

**'I won't give him the satisfaction, he won't see me cry.'** She said tears rolling down her face.

A garage bin exploded, all its contents coming out onto the dirty alley street. Raven's emotions were out of control, jumping around in her mind, things broke and shattered.

She bit her bottom lip at the dead end. She thought about her next move and began to float off the ground.

Suddenly her flight was intercepted by a tug on her ankle She gasped and turned around, Garfield took his chance and grabbed her hands, pulling her to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her deeply hurt, "Were you going to run away because I pleased you? I thought you wanted me too Rae." He added with sudden frustration. She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all.

"I just can't do this anymore!" She cried.

"Do what?" His voice fearful.

"Why would you do something so intimate with me! And assume that I won't get hurt when you give you phone number to that fur loving freak. If you wanted to be with her, you should have pleased her. Teased her, not me because I'm nobody's sextoy."

She snorted as he looked confused but then came to understand.

"Raven that 'girl' is Nicky, and he's a boy."

"Then why did you kiss him and shout call me?"

"Raven, he's French and I gave him my phone number because he's the head of my French fanclub. He came to Jump, in order to see how I lived. It was a bonus meeting me, so I gave him my number to contact me if he ever needs anything whilst he's here."

"Oh." She said simply feeling stupid.

"Yeah" He said softly, palming her cheek as he got closer to her.

"Look Rae, I think you're beautiful and amazing and I respect you way more than as any sex toy. What I did in there was more than a way to pass on you. It was the need to satisfy you, to please you like a mate should. And when you was messing, I couldn't help myself but to step in. Yet my feelings were genuine."

His emerald eyes pouring into her deep pool of purple.

"So what do you say?" He said with a reassuring smile. Raven tried to compose words bit it felt as if she was strucked with sudden stupidness.

"I thought this was a friendly date though." She said nervously.

"It wasn't my intentional plan to be honest, not as friends but as a boy who likes a girl and wants to show her that his feelings are real."

"But the other girl, Garfield." She said doubtfully.

He chuckled and he shook his head,

"What? Raven, when I said there was someone else other than Terra. I was hinting you. For a smart girl, I think doubt is your biggest social problem." He said with a hint of embarrassment.

"So you like me?"

"I love you Raven. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but its true."

Raven was overwhelmed yet nothing exploded: unlike Anger, her most affectionate emotions weren't destructive, for they were controllable when wanted around. And Raven had longed to be loved the way she wanted.

Raven couldn't breathe, she didn't know how to process it. And not all at once.

'_**What if he was like Malchoir? What if it all went wrong? We're not ready to even be his girlfriend? There's still the chance of his lust speaking and he wants us for nothing else.'**_Doubt spoke, growing bigger. Blocking out Garfield's visible feelings.

Raven shook her head,

"You can't love me." She stated simply.

"Why Rae?" He asked curiously.

"Because you don't really love me. You just want to make sense, to me being your mate."

Her doubt guided her answer,

"I'm only your mate because you were my first. Meaning you claimed me, thats it."

He looked at her with sudden disgust, "Raven, I claimed you because you were mine to had my heart, all I wanted was your's." He added with a whisper.

"Do you mean that?" She asked insecure, trust never being her best points.

"You're the empath. After all these years, can't you just let in me in. There was a reason to you giving yourself to me and letting me know more about you than the others."

She sighed and her doubt disappeared defeated. Love and affection hit her like a bullet and she choked heavenly on the overflow of emotions all coming from him.

"Am I allowed to have your heart?" He asked softly.

Raven hesitated but nodded. He lifted her chin, so their eyes restored the bridge. He wrapped a hand around her waist pulling her in. She placed her hand on his shoulder and one on his chest.

He began to lean in and part his mouth as it came crashing down with Raven's. It was a soft and passionate kiss, better than anything they had ever done. This was love, she wasn't feeding off his emotions and her emotions weren't projecting what they wished was reality. He loved her and she loved him.

He suddenly broke away causing her to blush. He grinned seductively at her and she let a smile crawl on her face.

"Why did this take so long to happen?" She sighed.

"Well I thought I'd tell her how I feel before she goes." He said slyly.

He pecked her on the lips again.

"So does this mean you're my girl?"

"Well thats what you told those perverted boys at the cinema." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, about that Rae" He said in remembrance, "I got kind of worried that they might make a move. So yeah, I know that was stupid but couldn't imagine anyone flirting with you."

He scratched the back of his head. She blushed and looked down at her feet before stepping closer,

"Anyone expect you?"

He nodded, "All but me."

She chuckled and blushed as he palmed her face and kissed her again, sweeter than the last time.

"I'll never get tired of doing that." He said, breaking away.

"I can second that statement since we're kissing in an alley." Raven notified.

"Well we best be going, Miss Raven" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. Before walking away with her.

**'Great, I finally get with the boy of my dreams and now I have to take a fatal ride home.'**  
><strong>-,,<strong>  
><strong>Finally RaexBB confirmed<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**It's near the end but on the 29th on March, I release a new story and in April, I release another one on an AU of the characters BB and Rae.**  
><strong>-<strong>

She read her book, taking advantage of the quiet atmosphere. It was only a night ago that Beastboy had taken the young lady on a _real _date, and they had announced their relationship to their friends.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Did you knock her up?" Cyborg asked infuriated.

"No!" Garfield responded.

"Did you put a spell on her?" Boy wonder interrogated.

"No! Wait, I don't even have those types of powers if anything she could hav-" He ranted before receiving a glare from the demoness.

"Nothing. It's just a no." He sighed.

The boys looked at each other, Raven rolling her eyes and Starfire begging them to accept.

When it came to brotherly figures, Victor and Richard really played their parts. They were overprotective to a point where even knowing Beastboy for more than three years, did not sway their opinions.

Beastboy sighed nervously, **'Why can't everyone just be as supportive as Star.'**

He questioned thoughtfully.

"Guys I really do love her, she's not just my mate but my soul mate" He defended himself, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm sorry but how do we know this is not just a game. You said some really ugly stuff to her." Richard spoke harshly, yet Cy nodded his head a little in agreement.

"I thought you guys forgave me, Rae has. Plus its not like I asked her out straight away. It took time to show her that she was really special to me and that I will always be there for her. Then I did it, but not even that went perfectly."

He looked at Raven who blushed and he grinned nervously. The boys looked at them before making a fake huddle. They whispered and laughed before breaking the small huddle and looking at them.

They had a huge grin on their faces.

"Fine, you can take Raven on this 'real' date of yours and miss this night patrol shift. But play the wrong cards with her and we will not hesitate to hurt you." Richard spoke.

The boy bird looked at a clenching Cyborg before nudging him to speak. Cyborg whinged and began to talk:

"And you can take the T-car."

"Awesome dude!"  
><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

And that was the beginning of their night.

Now she was alone, unaware of the presences of the other. To be honest, she was kind of sick of the silence and reading. Her emoticons were craving for something else now. Something green and lean and...

"Thinking of me?"

She turned her head in shock to a shirtless uniformed Garfield. She exhaled a sharp breath, the gas visible in the winter air. Raven blushed and looked back at her book. Garfield smirked and moved towards her. Her pants got heavier as he got closer, his after training scent trailed to her, getting stronger as he approached.

He took the book away from her and placed his arm over her shoulder as he sat right up to her. "A Goddess shouldn't have to entertain herself."

**~Flashback~**

Her hair was curled and in a bun, letting some of her curls fall. She was wearing light make-up, mascara, blush and lip gloss. Even though he thought she looked beautiful without it all, he very much appreciated it. she was wearing a tight blue dress, showing off all her wonderful curves and a silver chain attached to the lucky penny, he had given her before the battle with Trigon.

She wore blue high heels which emphasized her lightly toned legs.

**'Wow, her legs looked amazing, I mean I'm not a leg-man but for Raven. Hell yeah!'**He had once thought.

They were at a restaurant and was taken to a reserved room: in the middle, was a round table with candles and rose petals and at the side was a long table, full with desserts and a huge chocolate fountain. Raven gasped as she was lifted up and in Gar's strongish arms. He walked her over and put her on a chair before sitting down.

Garfield looked deep into her eyes, "A Goddess shouldn't have to walk on ground."  
>She blushed and turned to the side. When her face soon cleared up she began to speak again,<br>"Wow, Garfield this is beautiful and it must of cost a fortune. Thanks."  
>"Yeah a bit but its worth it cause now i'm sitting here with the most beautiful girl in the world."<p>

She'd never been treated that way before and it scared her in a good way.

They ate and talked until Raven sputtered her big question out.

"When...did you start liking me?"

"Well Rae, I've always kinda had a thing for you even when i met Terra and it's grown over the years. I'm guessing I would have asked you earlier but why would you say yes?"

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I just kinda always had a thing for you too, ever since but Star was the only one who knew and you know...i was shy and scared of rejection too."

She placed her hand on the table, a cold weight feel upon it. She looked to see Gar's hand holding it, and smiled slightly. Continuing to eat, his hand still with her's.

~**Flashback over~**

Raven bit her bottom lip and turned away embarrassed. He placed two fingers on her chin and turned her direction to his.

She gasped as she was eye to eye, a twinkle of amusement and dominance in his eyes. He chuckled at her shocked facial expression before rubbing her bare thigh, twisting his body to face her's.

Raven blushed harder before moving away, creating a little gap between the two. She remembered last night and he definitively did too.

**~Flashback~**

She was back to the new world. The sparkly sky, peace and quiet and the heavy blow of the air. Two cold hands gripped her arms with care as she shivered softly in the breeze.

In the middle of the shelves of pebbles was the small lake, where a picnic blanket laid. They walked over and sat talking for what seemed like forever before laying down looking up at the stars, Raven resting on his chest.

"I love this. Thank you, Garfield for everything."  
>"It's nothing, just as long as you're happy."<br>"I am now"  
>"Why cause I paid for an expensive dinner for once?" He joked.<p>

Raven rolled on her back before pulling him up on top of her.

He laughed a little as she made a pout face. She slowly leaned up, getting really close to his ear.

"No because a priceless dream came true. Being yours."

He slowly moved his head away so that they were facing. She had a miniature smile on her face whilst he was surprise. He looked deep into her big, purple eyes that seemed to always tell a new story. There was no denying his next actions. He slowly leaned in before rubbing noses. His chin dipped and crashed his lips into hers. She immediately kissed back, running her hand through his hair. Garfield's hands fluttered up and down her sides making sure to trace every inch of her perfect figure. His greedy tongue traced her lip, begging to enter. She parted responsively and letting him explore her mouth. The taste of vanilla Ice cream lingered around. Raven gently pushed me off after a whiile, looking at me, breathing quite hard too.

"Ehh...what time is it?"  
>He looked at the time, "11:00pm. Really?"<p>

~**Flashback over~**

He took a step closer, and she back. This continued until she was at the edge of the couch and there was no other way out.

He smirked at his submissive before straddling her and kissing her. She was pretty sure by the end, her lips were bruised but she didn't mind as she enjoyed the taste and feeling of his desire.

She did suddenly push away causing him to break, panting over her, foreheads and eyes connecting.

"I have some unfinished business if I remember well?"

**~Flashback~**

"You sex crazing pervert!" She labelled.

They were outside of her room and his hand uncontrollably groped her ass as she tried to enter her room.

His face was red and she wasn't so annoyed as she played it.

She stood by her left door frame and sexily raised a leg up onto the right.  
>"You want some of this?" She teaser.<p>

He let out a soft groan at the thought of Raven even doing such a thing. He tried his best to shake his head but his body had a mind of it's own and nodded foolishly. Raven grinned and grabbed him by his tie, starting a make out session in the corridor. He instantly reacted back, placing his arms on her waist running them up and down intensely. **'God, this feels good.'** Suddenly he lifted her up against the door frame and her legs automatically wrapped around his hips.

It seemed like they were nowhere near from stopping kissing or moaning. Raven was now straddling him and practically dry humping his horny, wet member. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They went on for what felt like ages. Until she stopped, he sighed and stared at her, her dress had rode up, revealing her thong & a bit of stomach and she breathing hard. He bit his bottom lip, totally aroused and entwined her hand with his.

"I should get going Gar." She said, pushing away from his attempt of an extra session.  
>"What! But Rae I'm super hard do you think its easy to just get rid of a killer turn on?"<br>"That's what a shower is for. Teasing game point to me."  
>And with that she left. She knew he was frustrated, she had played him like a violin and she knew he'd plot revenge.<p>

**~Flashback over~**

Raven blushed heavily: All day was about breaking her, his mornings training spar with Richard was deeply intense. He had not missed a swing, or a way to turn on the purple haired girl.  
>Even breakfast was a sexual disaster, not only had he spent shirtless, only in those tight uniform bottoms but the whip cream can was 'defective' and Star managed to spray it all over his chest.<p>

_**'We could have easily cleaned it up'**_ Lust teased.

So Raven spent it running and hiding from him but she was too confident to think he would have given up.

"You must be hot Raven." He teased.  
>She was wearing a blue furry jacket -that Cyborg got her-over her uniform since her cloak in winter did nothing.<p>

She shook her head in denial because the temperature had surely went up by 30 degrees.

"Come on Rae, don't be stubborn" He pressed, zipping her down slowly.

She watched him nervously and breathed heavily as he stared at her with twisted lust.

His eyes widened as he revealed her outfit; no, mistakenly it was not her uniform but a sport's bra and spandex short shorts.

"A laundry day?" He raised an eyebrow.  
>"Intense sparring with Star and it gets really hot in there" She justified.<br>"Oh really?" He teased, not helping but to stare at her breast that showed a lot in the outfit.

She noticed and tried to cover herself a little with her jacket. I tutted in shame and fully removed the jacket from her. She struggled to fight back weak from training. His eyes made their way to the hard nipples that stood out in her bra. She gasped and covered it quickly.

"I'm cold" She retorted at his glare.  
>"I am too." He smirked, "Can you feel it?"<p>

He asked, grabbing her hand and pressing his bulge against it.

She gasped and pulled away, turning away, trying to stop the need to say something dirty.

"Hmm, that felt so right" He teased again.

Right then, a pair of soft lips crashed against her's, shocking her. She didn't want to break but couldn't help kissing back just as feverish as he did. He slowly grabbed her thighs to lift her off the couch. Her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms tightened around his neck. After a while, Garfield laid her down, settling himself between her legs. The Green provocative teen deepened the kiss, his hands slipping slowly down her body. The Changeling kissed her neck slowly, making her realise light moans. Once at the lower part of the belly, he carried on planting kisses. Raven's breathing had gotten heavier through all of this and was praying for him to get between her legs. His lips reached the hem of her shorts and his hand knead her inner thigh softly.

**'He's going to please me! He's going to eat me out.'**

He gently bit the fragile skin around her intimate area causing her to shiver, her hands kneading her chest. She looked down from her head rest and saw him positioning his tongue between her legs. She saw him get close to the fabric and she was going to release under the tension. She was going to show her appreciation until he stood up and walked out.

"Wait what?"

She said, confusion providing her words. But that's when she realised.

"Point to Garfield."  
><strong>-<strong>

**Dayum! Kill 'em.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Ain't nobody got time to lie about owning the Titans.**  
><strong>-'"<strong>

A couple days had past and Raven and her team member Beastboy were officially dating. They weren't involved in a sexual relationship due to her wish of taking things slow but we're happily improving their teasing.

Raven came out from her morning shower wrapped in a small blue towel. Before she could even get a chance to get changed into something appropriate, there was a knock on her door. She looked over at her nightstand and stared at the time in confusion. **'Six thirty, how would want me at this time?'**

She walked over to the door, praying it wasn't Nightwing about a rescheduled morning training.

"What?" She said, opening her door with annoyance.  
>"Well good morning to you too babe." He teased.<p>

She rolled her eyes and smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. Her smirk grew bigger as he pecked her repetitively with an arm around her waist. She used her left hand to rub his chest and support herself against him.  
>"Maybe I should come in? No PA, remember." He reminded her.<p>

She cursed her fearful and victorious leader for his stupid rules and let him in.

He chuckled before ceasing immediately as he caught a glimpse of her left arm. Raven came to realisation and snatched her arm from his before walking quickly to the en suite bathroom,  
>"I should really get-"<br>"Wait!" He cut her off sharply, "Come here."

As much as she wanted to run into the bathroom inches from her, she had a conscious and would regret not listening to it. She turned around and got closer to him, he took her arm again and paled in disgust.

His voice suddenly dropped a few temperatures and his eyes were cloudy and a dark emerald.  
>The Beast had been greatly affected by the sight and took matters into his own hand.<p>

"Why have you not healed yourself?" He demanded.  
>"It's not like that, I can't heal it" She said shamefully, looking at the raw pink unhealthy strikes on her arm.<p>

"How come this is the first time I've seen it?"  
>"Makeup." She answered simply.<br>"Why have you left this dirt upon you?" He said angered that she had hid this.  
>"It won't heal, there was too much of a magical reasoning when I made them for my body and mind to accept they aren't suppose to be there."<br>"This marking should not be there! Not upon my mate's body, only my marking should be there!" He snarled in dominance.

Raven pushed away in disgust as he talked about her like some land, he wished to call his territory.

"I am not your object or an object of that matter!" She said, heading to the bathroom before being tugged back.

"My mate, have I defended you?" The Beast question bewildered.

She nodded and tightened the towel around her body as she was cornered against a wall.

"Oh Sweet mate, my intentions were not to discomfort you. Please let me clean that sour mark for you."

She stayed calm as he brought her arm to his face and began licking it. She gasped at the distorted pain of the raw openings. She had thought they would have healed a while back but she was wrong. It only seemed to close up under her lover's tongue. She whispered her mantra and brought her right blue emitting hand over the wounds as he licked. After a while, it was gone and clean. She sighed as she felt heavy, considering the skill always left her exhausted and she was surviving on last night's dinner. The Beast caught her and growled in achievement. He lifted her up and placed her on her bed. She rested her back against the head board as she sat up. He was kneeling on the floor against the bed and grimaced possessively as he scouted over her pale and bare skinned body. His only desire was to mark her physically as proof, she was his. He removed the gloves from his hands and slowly rubbed her exposed upper thigh. She gulped and tensed up nervously, as he stood up and leaned over her, connecting their lips roughly. His fingernails gently grazed over her thighs until it stopped completely. His hand fell on her covered hop where it raked intentionally.

Raven broke away, fighting the swell in her lips and looked down at his hand. She instantly caught his drift and was overwhelmed by shock and fear.

She had accepted to be his mate but was never one hundred percent convinced of the implications as she feared the pain towards her.

"Please, stop." She begged softly.  
>"But I must prove your my mate to the other competition." He stated missionary.<br>"But I don't want to be marked like this, I'm not a cattle and I feel pain too." She winced. He growled as she refused him.

"Are you denying me my responsibilities as Alpha-male?"

"No! I'm just thought that we've already had sex, meaning no matter what I will remain your mate for life." She reasoned.

"True but that doesn't stop others from desiring us for there is no precaution. With this mark, men who even come close to trying. See the mark and receive the warning that I will kill whatever wants my mate."

Raven felt her blood boil in disgust: He saw her as territory and wished to claim her in order to protect his pride. The Beast was always a big part in Raven's life and unlike Garfield was able to adapt and love it for what it was quicker but this made her sick.  
><strong>'Disgusting'<strong>

She turned away and spoke firmly with no justification, "I will not be marked physically by you."

"What! Do you dare to deny your mate's responsibilities?" The monster in disguise hissed.

"Do I not get a say in this?"

"Raven, this is primal matters and must be addressed appropriately. You have no understanding to position yourself as authority."

"Well you heard me, you really aren't worthy of me if you'd think I'll let you you claim like 4 hectors of land, just for you to protect your ego-eccentric mind. If this is why you wanted me as your mate because you think of me as naive and gullible then you're wrong. I'm an independent woman of the 21 century!" Her anger stirred in her, gaining control. Her eyes turned red and multiplied, her voice grew deeper and echo,"And I definitely don't need an **animal **to control my decisions."

As soon as it slipped out, Raven regretted letting him in. Guilt overwhelmed her as her mind registered and replayed the scene. She began to stutter yet no words formed as his eyes cleared up and he stepped away from her. His lips grew heavy, and hurt and shame swallowed him. She tried to move to get near him but her legs wouldn't work. She tried to apologize, "sorry" slipping out her mouth but he shook it off before leaving in tears.

He was hurt that she denied submission but he was destroyed that she had called him an animal and assumed she was fine without him and that he was based on pride and dominance. Tears fell from his eyes as he locked the door and shoved his head under the pillow, grasping onto a little bear.

He knew she was scared but he had truly thought she wanted to commit herself to him but he was wrong. Maybe she was just experimenting her feeling or she was unsure cause there was another man. Another man?

**_'No, she is our mate and loyal!'_******The Beast claimed strongly.

"She's not our mate! She thinks we're an animal, just like everyone else. She's not different! But I can't stop loving her Odie." He cried into his teddy bear,  
>"It's even in our name, Fucking <strong>Beast<strong>boy! Err, no wonder she doesn't want us, she thinks I'm immature because my Fucking name is Beast**Boy**!"

He was losing it, every aspect of him screamed immature. He wanted to believe he was a mature young man. But there was so many problems with him, so many horrible events that begged a differ. She was always mature and responsible, she deserved a man, not a boy especially a beast.

"Maybe she's right I'm not worthy of her."

"Don't say that!" A voice echoed in his room.

He shockingly stared at Raven who had transported herself there.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I was stupid and wrong in my reaction. Please forgive me." Tears ran down her face.

The last thing she wanted to do was turn her dream into a nightmare.

**-?! **

**Odie****and Garfield!****Aww****got that from a****fanfic****i was reading a while back.****Anys****how stubborn is Raven at the moment, bursting emotionally and****ish****its just dangerous.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans so don't sue me.**

**Anys****it's important you guys are Fresh on what's happened already before reading the next part. Recap: The beast and Raven healed her wounds, she was exhausted from healing herself and the Beast tried to mark Raven physically, unfortunately she freaked out and denied him. She insulted him, getting him upset. He left her hurt and wrecked so was she. Raven bursts emotionally and is already weak meaning danger.**  
><strong>-!,<strong>

"Maybe she's right I'm not worthy of her."

"Don't say that!" A voice echoed in his room.

He shockingly stared at Raven who had transported herself there, now fully dressed.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I was stupid and wrong in my reaction. Please forgive me." Tears ran down her face.

The last thing she wanted to do was turn her dream into a nightmare.

Garfield's face turned from shock to disgust and hurt.

"Then why did you refuse me?" He said, throwing his pillow behind him.

Raven was about to answer when a red siren went off.

She was lucky that she was dressed in her uniform now but wasn't ready to go into battle yet. She was emotionally unstable and exhausted from healing. She closed her eyes fighting back the headache.

"Gar-"  
>She stopped as she opened her eyes to see that he was already gone as an eagle through the window.<p>

She sighed and held back the need to scream, his window cracked causing her to flee the scene.

**TT**

She took a ride in the T-car with Cyborg with the excuse "I think I will help Cy cover ground territory"

She had her hood up so the darkness disguised her tears.

"So Sis what's really bugging you?" Cy said, turning a sharp corner.  
>"What do you mean?" She suppressed a monotone voice over her depression.<br>"Raven, we ain't stupid you know. BB went up to find you and as soon as there's an alert, he's already on his way to the crime and you have your hood up and want a lift. What's going on?"

Her eyes widened under the hood, was she becoming that easy to read? She wanted to brush off the question but he deserved an answer and she desired guide.

"I got into a fight with Beastboy about marking me as his mate physically because I didn't like the fact it meant he was claiming me like an object. Plus it felt like it was a ego boost and he was trying to dominant me, as if he owned me and I was nothing but a-"  
>"submissive."<br>"Yeah" She responded as he finished her sentence.

He shook his head and chuckled, Raven winced as she felt mocked.

"Rae, why you so stubborn and afraid?"  
>"Excuse me, I'm not afraid or being stubborn, I'm being reasonable."<br>"Raven, BB is one of the few men I can say that if, he wanted to _claim _you as his, it should be a good thing. He obviously wants to protect you with everything he's got. And I'm pretty sure from a bear documentary Grass stain made me watch, that being marked was to show that a male was fortunate to find the one he was to live his life with, and would do everything not to lose her. Are you afraid of commitment and knowing that the mark will not be enough to make him stay?"

Raven's head dropped in shame, she was sitting at the back of the car but Cyborg was aware she was thinking hard about what he said. These were one of the moments were Raven hated talking to Cyborg because he'd highlight her mistakes, but open her mind up a little more.

"Anyway, BB is a calm dude, for him to get this pissed with you, I'm pretty sure you did more than refuse him."

She was insulted that he assumed she had viciously hurt Beastboy by doing something worse but he was right.

**'I didn't just refuse him I called him an animal and unworthy.'**  
>She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.<p>

After a while, they arrived but before they could get out, Cyborg spoke,  
>"Raven, he's someone you'd want to keep in your life. He's not perfect but hey. Knock down that wall before it knocks you down."<p>

She nodded and he knew she was willing to make things right. They ran to the weird and unusual location where the other Titans stood.

The alert was of a kidnap and screaming was reported heard in an alley near the forest.

"Why would someone commit such a crime so early in the day?" Nightwing asked rhetorically.

As they scanned the area, Raven found a ripped cloth,  
>"I think I got something."<p>

Cyborg rushed to her side and scanned it. There was nothing that could help them investigate on the victim but Nightwing assumed it was a good start to find a scent.

"Beastboy, you mind?" He commanded.  
>"Well that's why I'm here right." He said with a weak grin, Raven tried to ignore his presence but it was difficult when they were suppose to communicate as team members.<p>

Beastboy turned into a greyhound and picked up the victim's scent. He sniffed the ground and followed faint footprints in the ground before he was led to a small abandon factory near the depth of the forest.

"It stops here." He stated as he morphed back to his human form.  
>"Well she must be in there." Nightwing commented, "Did you pick up anything else?"<br>"Yeah but it was strange because it was a familiar scent. It's definitely a villain but someone not as regular."The green hero reasoned.  
>"Raven, do an aural scan of the building." He commanded.<p>

Eyes fell on Raven, even unwanted eyes but she had to stay professional.

She was tired and had not meditated beforehand which was a sign of trouble, especially with the crisis of precedent events. Yet she could not show she was weak and useless at this stage, especially not with **him** around. It was a pride thing, and sometimes Raven hated that.

She closed her eyes, chanting ancient tongue under her breath and levitated slightly. Her mind scanned the building for aural lights but failed under the low supply of energy. She dropped to the ground causing her friends to run to her side.

She knelt up as Starfire helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay Friend Raven?" She questioned.  
>"Yeah I'm fine. That skill just takes a lot out of me because I'm not use to it." She made up on the spot.<p>

**'Lies she only****learned****the skill a year ago and has never failed to use it.'**Beastboy commented silently.

"So did you get anything?" Nightwing wondered.  
>"No not a thing, I think it's got to do with the structure of the building. It might be deeper than we think." She lied again.<p>

Judgment hit her again, and she knew it's direction. Beastboy. It wasn't like the others were gullible but they had Faith in her words.

"I think there's at least two people in there. When I scanned those footprints BB picked up, there was definitively more than one pair."

Everyone thought for a while but was drawn out of thought when a blood curdling scream was heard.

"Titans go!" Their leader infamously ordered.

They ran through the building until they spotted a dim light coming from what seemed like an office in the factory. Garfield stopped the group as he picked up a stronger version of the criminal's scent. He growled as memories flooded back, his eyes wandered over to Raven as his memory changed the facial expression on his face, to something softer. Raven felt his eyes but did her best not to look in his eyes or fidget as her face watched him in the darkness of her hood. He instantly turned back to teeth clenching when he thought of the girl in there with the villain.

_'What is it'_Nightwing signed coded.  
><em>'It's Adonis' <em>He mouthed in disgust.

Everyone was shocked with surprise, he was a rare run in for the Titans and each time, they fought with him, there was always a deadly competition between him and Beastboy. The hate that ran in their bloodstream for one another and for what?

"Raven"

Everyone jumped into their fighting stance as Adonis came out of the room with a girl wrapped in rope.

He wasn't wearing his suit but everyone could see he didn't need it now. His tank top outlined his muscular figure and his legs in the spandex pants put Nightwing's workout to shame. Yet he was a dirty competitor, he was full of steroids and jealousy. Competition in his eyes for one Titan,

"And her knock off male, Beastboy."  
>"It's Changeling to you." He growled, nails sharpened on his cloth-less hands.<p>

No one had time to criticize the new info but took it in account.

"Oh just because Mr Green has claimed the demon. He thinks he's all that, aye?" He mocked chuckling, "Oh wait, wrong! he only fucked her and now that his little blonde whore's left him, he's trying to bang his second choice."

Raven and everyone else was taken back by the comment. Raven growled in disgust and hate through her teeth towards Adonis. Everyone was shocked, all except Changeling who was ready to take on Adonis himself.

"You take that back! Before I rip you in two!" He threatened through clenched teeth.

"Don't think so. Anyway its not like I'm wrong. I can just smell her from here, she even more appealing than Daisy here. She hasn't been banged in a long time and her skin's just asking to be marked."

Raven gasped and stepped back from the group, she knew better than to fuel the fight.

"You know what, maybe I'll take Rae bear and Daisy cheeks, two more mates than you." He teased.

"I'll kill you. And you know I will! You perverted animal, if you think that two mates could ever make you alpha male, you're wrong." He defended, his teeth sharper than his nails and his eyes suddenly cloudy. His Beast was present and so was Adonis. They were going to fight, not as primal as their first account but as fatal.

"Raven is my mate and I'm alpha male." The Beast roared.

"Not if I beg to differ, all I need is to kill you And she's all mine to claim and fuck." Adonis' Beast testified.

As the two boys got closer, Nightwing made a sign to Raven to leave. Raven who was still weak and powers were corrupted, only choice was to walk back before escaping.

Daisy screamed as the two beasts in disguise got closer. Their attention turned to the prisoner and suddenly their Beasts left control.

"Let her go." Changeling commanded.  
>"Why you want her too. Is gothical princess not enough?" He mocked, moving back with her.<p>

"Adonis, you are blind and stupid, if you don't see that you're outnumbered, or think you'll make it out healthy."

Adonis snorted and gripped onto the feeble skinny lady, "Okay, sick bag as you say, just catch her okay."

He picked up Daisy and threw her in the air with a strength under Tamarians. She dropped onto an elevated path far from the location in pain. She was near the edge of the path and beneath her, was a hollow container filled with screws and other tools. The blonde girl was on the edge of permanent psychology sessions.

"Titans attack, Changeling get the girl" Nightwing ordered.

He knew he should have stayed out of the situation but two team members and a pedestrians lives were on the stake and a hero never ran from a battle. Plus a battle between Adonis and Changeling was only a call for death.

Changeling didn't disobey and went to the rolling girl's rescue.

Adonis' eyes quickly spotted the moving dark titan in the back and grinned.

**'Oh shit, I should have ran.'** But she knew that the situation would have only been worse.

The Beast in disguise threw himself at a distance to the dark titan who weakly put up a shield. He tried his best to knock it down, sensing her exhaustion but failed as a green beam was shot at him.

"Another fuck toy" He growled, accepting the challenge. He jumped up and tugged on her low levitating leg, making her drop under balance and gravity. Her head smacked against the near wall and he tackled the Tamarian to the ground, punching and kicking her stomach. He was about to claw at her chest when he was knocked over by two male Titans. Nightwing fly-kicked and punched Adonis whilst Cyborg blasted the Beast in human form. Yet the two made one vital slow reaction and they were both clawed by a now full transformation of the Beast.

He threw the two into a wall before charging at them and repetitively pummelling them.

"Hey!"

The Beast turned its head with a perverted smile as he saw Raven waving her hands in the air. He knew it was a distraction as she was trying to save her friends.

_**'How stupid are you my mate.'**_

He charged at her, to have a tank absorbed by black energy thrown at him. He landed in a wall which was immensely dented now. Raven ran to her brother figures to see that they were weak and damaged greatly in the ribs. Blood seized out of Nightwing's chest and Cyborg's naked arm. One more blow and they were knocked out. She told them to help the girl and call for Changeling.

"What about you Raven?" They demanded.  
>"There's still me and Starfire, we can fight him off with our powers."<p>

They nodded worryingly but trusted her anyway. Raven wanted to tell them, she was weak but the fight was already happening and it would be a panic distress for her members.

Starfire recovered as Raven brought her up to her side and, looked at the tank in the wall.  
>"Is Adonis down?"<p>

Raven was about to nod when the tank was thrown at their direction at an unexpected speed.

The girls didn't have time to move due to their exhaustion but Raven was able to make another shield to cushion the impact. They were sent flying into the wall due to the extra impact of the throw.

Starfire was suddenly pinned by her neck and so was Raven. Adonis slammed them repetitively into the walls like he had done to Starfire before. He then threw Raven to the floor tightening his grip on the choking and struggling Starfire whom's eyes were green with energy. She shot him with a final beam, sending him flying before she dropped weakly to the floor. Raven crawled to her side, removing her hood and saw she was unconscious. She realised that the beam was last resource self defense, enough to knock her out.

Raven was roughly pulled by her hair and screamed. Her emotions went crazy with fear and black energy began to throw things at her enemy, in defense but it wasn't enough. She was growing weak and he knew it. He had saw the mistake, Nightwing had made in sending the Changeling away and letting Raven near him. So he took advantage.

"You will be mine demon. You will be my mate. My alpha-female." He said, lifting her by her shoulders.

"No! I'm Changeling's mate, he's already marked me and mated with me!" She ranted defenseless.

He slapped her across her face before throwing her into the wall and taking her to another section of the building. Raven felt a new bruise form on her face and other parts, as she was dragged.

The room was bright and Raven was struggling not to lose conscious. The Beast was heated over the fight and pleased at his easy victory. What a fool, Changeling was to leave his mate, he thought.

He threw her on the table and ripped off her cape.

"I will fuck you and you will give me your submission. Your Changeling has no chance of finding you in time since I have covered you in my scent which is found all over the factory."

Raven's eyes opened in fear and she began to cry as his hands wrapped all over her body. She saw Adonis back in his human form but his beast was not fully gone. He stared at her body, his eyes made her uncomfortable and weak in fear.

"And he _didn't _hit this?" Adonis' perverted personality was reflected through his comment.

She was low on energy; one hit could wipe she'd be out. He knew that. Her hands were behind her back and her feet secured under his weight. He roughly kissed her neck, hands rubbing her thighs getting a little higher with each stroke.

She felt something poke her inner thighs and he groaned as she struggled her way out.

"Whoever thought i would get to fuck Raven from the Titans?"

He began to pull at her leotard, trying to claw off the fabric; She closed her eyes wishing it all away.

He then hurled in pain, arching his back as a deep roar came from behind him. He dropped to the floor and was thrown at the wall. A green Beast picked Adonis up before throwing him into the wall. He punched his ribs furiously and clawed at his chest. His arms gripped around his neck as he watched Adonis struggle to get free. Raven could see him trying to transform into his primal animal but failed miserably as he became short of air. With one last wind to his stomach, Adonis dropped to the floor unconscious.

Raven fell to the floor, trying to catch her breath; terror overcame her as her mind replayed the scene.

The Beast then kicked the KO villain in the stomach and transformed back into his original form.

Raven breathed wildly, sure her lungs would burst. Two naked hands grabbed her face, the look of disappointment on his face.

He wrapped his hands around her, his head in her hair, practically wetting it with his tears. She was struck by guilt; regret, hate and heavy amount of love and momentarily the Beast became one with him.

He licked her bruises and cuts as her eyes fell heavy, and pain and exhaustion attacked her.

"I'm so s..."

She faded off unconscious.

**-?!-**

**Damn what is going to happen with the gang, how's it going to hold up?**


End file.
